Seal
by marine maiden
Summary: Sequel to Curse. Wataru's journey to save Mitsuru and what his friend has remembered. WARNING: Mild yaoi implication MitsuruXWataru
1. prōlogus

A/N: Here it is. I made it in time! XDD

* * *

Title: prōlogus

Disc: Standard disc applies. LOL

* * *

It had been three days since they returned to his home. Everything stayed the same. Everything went like usual, as if nothing ever happened. But he knew that was how the world had been running and would still be - until forever. It was like that when his dear father passed away too. The pain was, of course, bore only by those who cherished the person's existence. As in this case - he turned his gaze to the boy sat by the window – it was Wataru.

He could still recall how he had heard his howling in the swamps. He could feel it. The rage, the loss and the strongest of them all, grief. He had wanted to accompany him when he started to run. But Lione had stopped him. He gestured that a bit of alone time would do him good. They waited. When they had heard the howl, they went to check him up. It was his first time to see such run down castle. Even his galley was in a better shape when he had bought it. The inside however, to his surprise, a contrast of its outside appearance. He was sure it was nowhere inferior to the castle anywhere in Vision. Not that he had ever entered one though.

They had found him holding the statue tight. They had been uneasy to see him cry and believe he had felt the same. Nevertheless, he never knew whether it was true or not. Wataru's tears kept rolling down and they stood behind him without a word. Every time he thought his cry has ceased to a sob, a new surge of tears came to wash him. They had waited so silently patient. Their long shadows casted over him and the statue. He had watched them shrunk until their feet. It was when Wataru suddenly slumped to the floor. Apparently his knees finally gave up. He heard his cry had receded to a steady sob. It was about time. If they want to get out of the swamps by the end of today, this was the moment they need to depart. He shamefully admitted he was reluctant to spend another moment in this eerie foreign land.

He had wanted to offer him a comforting word. He knew how it feels to lose someone, after all. But the look the boy had wore in his face shattered his intention. He couldn't. It wouldn't get through even if he had tried. His face was blank. Steady rising in his chest and warmth in his body were the only sign he was alive. His eyes have failed to show the glimmer of joy – of life – he had worn just this dawn. It was bottomless brown. His friend's death had struck him worse than he had imagined.

He sighed. Letting the image simmered somewhere in the corner of his brain. He would recover. He believed in him. The boy just need a bit of time. Human was a slow learner. Their life spanned multiple decades compared to lizard tribe. Nevertheless, the tribe was proud to be able to mature in less than 7 years - and lived their leftover year with wise and maturity he had learned and gained.

He walked to the store. He was expecting a guest today. At least Lione said he would.

* * *

He had been staring out of the window for who knew how long. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to do anything. Thank God breathing was an automatic mechanism of human's body. Else he wouldn't even bother.

Everything after he departed from the statue had been a blur. His tears had dried. He walked. He slept. He probably ate. He didn't know. It didn't mean much for him, all those routines. He felt guilty for being a burden for Zeema and Lione. But he didn't have anywhere else to go. He once wondered when he would return to Japan. But _could_ he? He knew the answers in an instant.

"Wataru!"

There was nothing that could attract his attention recently. But that voice had succeeded. He turned his head to see his old friend. "Mee…na..?" He meekly said.

After he found out the death of Keema, he was afraid to find the where about of his other friend. He vividly remembered Zeema had told him that lizard tribe's lifespan was short. Fifteen in normal, 20 was the top. Apparently Keema wasn't young when he had met Wataru.

He could see the horror registered in his friends face. Trying to appreciate her, he smiled vaguely.

It took a moment before anyone move. Then Meena suddenly rushed to Wataru and hugged him tight in a sob. She felt warm and fluffy. He closed his eyes and savored the solacement.

She stayed beside him all day. She didn't try to speak nor inquire him. She was simply be there. Wataru couldn't be more thankful of her presence. Unexpectedly, another guest came at the next day. He had searched and missed the brown-skinned woman. But only by now he could meet her. Torone shadowed him as usual. The woman gave him a broad smile. Wataru smiled and hugged her when she approached her. He was feeling a bit better with his old friends' presence.

"This doesn't look like you." She said, patting his shallow cheek. He had indeed ate little these days. He smiled genuinely back.

"I know. I believe Meena has been wanting to say that too." He glanced to Meena, smiling.

Meena looked surprised. He was surprised too. He was feeling healthy enough to actually do a normal conversation. Meena was probably having a different surprise. She might had thought he didn't pay attention to her worried face, her fidgeting and her constant glance. But he did.

They exchanged a short news and Wataru could laugh and interact much better than all his friend had seen since a few days ago. He even ate more than his usual unhealthy diet.

* * *

They were sitting on a porch at the right section of the house. Fishes were swimming in small ponds, sometimes float so close to the surface, creating faded splashing sound. Bushes were shaped into wall, enclosing them in a comfortable green. Zeema was in his store. Lione was with Torone, perhaps. Kattsu and Wataru sat at the side while Meena sat a bit deeper to the room. He could feel the nice breeze blowing by, caressing his skin. It has been awhile since he pay attention to clean air and nice atmosphere of Vision.

"Listen, Wataru. I'm not getting your hope high." Kattsu said but paused. "But, concerning magical seal, sometimes there are back way." She looked unsure.

"Is there any way to undo the magic?" He asked desperately. Hope was fluttering in his heart but he heed her warning. He wouldn't think of anything yet.

"I suggest you to consult Crystal's magician, see if there anything you can do." Kattsu replied. "There is one well known wise magician called Lambda. He is very old but he is said to have all knowledge of magic. If there is one, he of all person would know."

"How can I meet him?"

"I can take you to Crystal Palace." He turned his head on Meena who replied confidently. She was staying in that city after all. "But to request meeting with Crystal palace's high magician..." She trailed off, looking at Kattsu helplessly.

"Don't worry. I can give you an introduction letter. When you meet the Princess, she would recognize you and you can request the meeting by yourself. I don't believe she has a reason to object." Kattsu grinned.

"So, when can we depart?" Despite his effort of suppressing the hope, it still made its way. His friends could see it evident in his eyes.

"Tomorrow." Kattsu said. "Too bad I couldn't come with you guys. I still have things to attend." She smiled and frowned at the same time. "I've prepared everything. Lione will be able to come with you, if you don't mind of course." She added.

"No, of course not! He is a comrade." He said, horrified to think of Lione as a burden. "Let me go pack my things." He grinned, leaving Meena and Kattsu. He didn't have that much to pack but he want to ensure he brought his every belonging – and perhaps a bit of Mitsuru's. For once, he had a definite direction of where he could go and what he could do. Mitsuru's bag in his room didn't feel that accusing anymore to him. He had been reminded of his uselessness everytime he saw it. He couldn't put it away but he couldn't bear to see it too. It was a complicated feeling. He sighed. He pushed his feeling away and tried to concentrate on his task.

* * *

"You didn't bring that topic to him?" Meena said after Wataru disappeared from the room.

"It's not the time yet. It will be best for him to know all the possible possibility for now. He wouldn't be able to concentrate without finishing this path." She replied, staring at the pond.

Both of them fell silent. "I wonder what will happen if..." Meena trailed off.

Kattsu inhaled deeply. "He will be crushed, again. But this time, he will know that he was already at the end of the road. It won't be easy. But he will be able to properly stand after it." She slided her gaze back to Meena.

The cat looked down. She would never forget the horror of Wataru's condition yesterday. She wondered how Keema's son had been feeling for these few days. She had rushed here as fast as she could after she received Kattsu's instant message. It was stressing and scary at the same time when you didn't know what you could do to comfort people that you care of. She sighed. "I wish this will turn out somehow good."

"I hope so too, Meena. I hope so too..." Her friend replied, staring off again.

* * *

It took two days for them to reach the Crystal Kingdom. Half day to go to nearest harbour city and another one and half day of ship sailing. Zeema didn't come with them because he needed to attend to his business. Wataru had personally went to see him at the night before he depart. He had told him how he had been grateful for his help and attention. He was glad he didn't leave him at the time of his breakdown. It wasn't a teary goodbye. They had been together for only a week. They didn't have a deep bond. Still, there was the bond of Keema which tied both of them. And they knew, both of them would again, come to their rescue if one of them need it.

Wataru couldn't suppress his impatience at the time he was heading to see the Princess. Kattsu's letter seemed to be of great effect. They were taken to the Princess without much difficulty.

They were guarded to the main hall. The castle was gorgeous. He didn't had time to look carefully the last time he was here. It was a chaotic night, everything was dark and confusing. Under a broad daylight, he could see the full glory of the castle. The shiny marble of the floor, the clean red carpet they were walking on, the tall lamps hanged on the roof, the mozaically painted roof, the vine carving on the long corridor's wall. It was so different from the one he had gone a few days ago. The sour feeling returned to his stomach. He quickly pushed the thought away. They were taken to the main hall. The glass dome was unexpectedly cool under the sunlight. The light wasn't blinding either. Probably because the glass' surface were not even, so they could scatter the light better. His attention soon taken by the girl sat on the throne far in front of him. Guards were lining behind her. Two mages stood at her both sides. He couldn't see the mages' face because they were hidden behind in their cloak.

They kept walking forward. The Princess didn't seem to change much. At least in Wataru's eyes, she appeared exactly the same. Ten steps from her, the guard in front of them stopped – so did they. Looking at how Meena and Lione bowed to her, Wataru imitated the gesture. In their first meeting, they didn't have chance to perform the appropriate manner. She was being blown away by Mitsuru and he was in the middle of being attacked.

"Welcome back traveller." Her voice broke his train of thought. Wataru looked up and see her smiling. "It's unexpected to see you again."

"Me too, Princess." Wataru smiled back.

"I was surprised to accept Kattsu's urgent message that you need help." She said, gesturing to the opened letter laid on a red tray beside her. He didn't see the maid stood holding the tray behind the mage back. "What happened? And how could I help?" She queried.

"I need to see Lambda, the wise magician." Wataru said without further ado. "My friend had befallen a great calamity and I need to ask him whether I can do anything to help." He added.

"Your friend?"

Wataru gulped. He knew this part would approach. Lying when you were going to ask someone's help was inappropriate – especially if that someone was a royal family. But he knew, she would probably dislike his answer. Still, he had decided. He would go on honesty. "Mitsuru. Princess should have known him well." He said cautiously, searching Princess' change of expression. "Please not to worry. He came back here for aiding me but he ended up..." He paused, swallowing a big lump in his throat. "...sacrificing himself in place for me." He continued while looking down. He couldn't use the word 'die'. It would made it real. He was still in denial. Unconsciously, his face showed a pained expression.

It took a moment before the Princess spoke again. "I understand. We, this kingdom, owe you for what you have done. We will believe in you once again." She said. Wataru's face shot up. That was it? He was off the hook that fast? He thought he need to convince her further before he could be granted the audience.

He express his gratitude in a deep bow. "Thank you, Princess. You don't know how much this means to me."

The Princess gave a glance to the mage at her left and he nodded once then left the room. "Take them to left wing waiting room". She dismissed them.

They were escorted to the room by guards. On the way, Wataru could see the scenery outside the window. It was gorgeous. The castle were higher than the rest of the city. He could see the hustle and bustle of the city below them. Everything was ant-like small. The guard open the door, gestured them to enter. Sitting on the provided chairs, they waited. The room was decorated like study room. Bookshelves were lined neatly on both side of the wall, a long table was placed across the door. He didn't feel any interest to look at the book. Not that he could read it anyway. He glanced at Meena, she was sitting stiffly in her seat. Lione was on guard as usual, nothing different. Suddenly the door was opened. An old man holding a staff and wearing glasses walked in slowly. The long grim purple cloak danced following his every step.

He paused and swept his glance to the three of them. "Which from you who wanted to meet me?"

"I do." Wataru stood up. The old man approached him and looking at him so close until he thought he could feel their nose touching.

"I see..." He replied then took a seat facing him. "Forgive me, I'm short sighted. You know old man." He smiled gently at them.

"I need to ask something." Wataru said. Cutting the chase, he introduced themselves then told him everything that had happened.

The old man brushed his long gray beard and nodding after Wataru finished explaining. "It is called soul seal. Sacrificing your own soul power to seal." He said. "It's not permanent and the seal will undo itself when the time's come."

Wataru eyes widen. His expression looked very hopeful.

"Of course at that time, the soul has lost all its power and the sealer will instantly die. And your curse will also return." He added to Wataru's horror. "But..." He emphasized, "...there is a way to save the sealer."

Wataru thought his heart was going to leap from his chest at that moment. His friend could be saved! He held his breath, waiting for the magician to continue.

"It won't be easy." He said gravely. "Soul can be used as a strong seal. You need more powerful sealer to replace the soul. The only elements that can replace it are the magic jewel. Such those you have," he gestured toward Wataru's sword, "but still 'virgin'. Means the power has yet used." He finished, letting his word sank.

Wataru blinked. He touched his sword hilt, feeling the prominent jewel under his fingers. "Mine has been used to call the Goddess of Fortune? So it was powerless?"

"To put it simple, yes. But in reality, I don't know. I never meet the Goddess of Fortune; it is a feat that is only provided for travelers." Wataru swore if he didn't see his face smiling softly when he was speaking, he would had thought the old man harbored a bitter envy. "Those you have now are merely decorations. They are powerless." He repeated again.

"How can I find them?" Wataru asked him.

"How you found them?" He questioned back.

Looking back on his childhood adventure, he realized most of them were gained by chances. "I'm… not sure. It was all a coincidence." The water monster, Mitsuru's black jewel…

Lambda chuckled. "You may have think it was a coincidence. But no, once you have one of the jewels, it will call others. Somehow, your path will be pulled to them." He paused. They waited. He bent his head, looked as if calculating.

"I have one of them here." He slowly said. "… and I know where you can find another." He looked back to him. Wataru inhaled sharply. Two, it was a good beginning.

"But the jewel needs to be carefully kept to ensure they will not be accidentally binded into equipment like yours." They pondered on his words, for they had no idea how to do it. Lambda sighed. "If only I was two decades younger, I would be surely go with you myself. But look at the dried me..." He opened his arms in exhibiting gesture. "... I'm in no shape of going anywhere." He exhaled. "I will ask my pupil to come with you. She is very capable in magic so she won't be a burden. After I taught her how to cast the spell on the jewel, she can depart with you tonight." He rose. "You need to collect another 4 jewels in a month. The first you can find in Forest of Knowledge. It is said you need to "ask the wisest of them all"." He said before walking out of the room.

"Ask the wisest of them all?" Wataru repeated dumbly after he had left. It was too fast. He was still disoriented. Mitsuru could be saved! They would need to collect the jewels in a less than month! He was nearly jumped when Lione patted his shoulder. "I will go and see the departure preparation. You could wait at Meena's home." He said shortly then left the room.

"Wataru..." Meena called him then smiled sweetly. The kind of smile that Wataru couldn't refuse to smile back. Then he suddenly remembered.

"Dang! I haven't even said a proper thanks!" He slapped his head.

Meena touched his arms then said, "Don't worry, we will have time later. We will still meet him tonight."

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the prologue. I'm not sure whether I can post the continuation next week, but I will try to keep it under 2 weeks. My thesis will start next week and my cousin from outside of the country will come too. *roll eyes* It will be a busy week... Btw, the title come from the Latin of prologue. I suppose it's guessable. LOL


	2. Fyrest Jouel

A/N: Did I make it in time? Well, according to USA time region, I'm still in time. LOL

* * *

Title: Fyrest Jouel

Disc: You know it. -_- Too lazy to repeat

_

* * *

He blinked. Lush green was spread in front of him. Looking down, he saw skirts spread upon the drape of grass he sat upon. Wait, skirts?! He hadn't had chance to digest the situation when his view moved to his left. A woman and man were sitting on a garden bench not far from him, they were talking about something. Who were they? Nothing on them reminded him on something. The male wore white buttoned shirt and black linen trousers. The woman wore yellow gown. He could feel his position shifted. The view ascended. He must be in standing position now. Then he heard a voice from his own direction._

_"Mama!" _

_If he could feel his eyes, he knew it must be bulging out by now. It was definitely NOT his voice. The sweet tingling voice he never heard before belong to girl. The couple turned to him and smiled. He could see the scenery around him flashed. The body he resided upon was running. _

Then he was suddenly cut into the blackness.

"You should fix this habit of yours." He heard a cold voice. This one he could recognize.

"Not as if I was intending to." He couldn't speak it out but his mind reached her. He wondered how long he had been in this state. He couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything. He was barely existed. He was just a presence floating in who knew where. The previous event was the first for him, looking at the sorcerer's past. He couldn't believe the deadly sorcerer used to have such sweet voice. He could hear her scoff.

"Mind your own business little boy."

Mitsuru ignored her. Apparently they didn't have privacy in this wide border less space. He let his mind drifted to what he had expected as sleep.

* * *

The girl in front of her must be 2-3 years younger than him. She was pale with dark brown hair tied in high ponytail. Her iris was deep violet. She wore a long maroon robe and held a brown staff in her left. A blue crystal was shining brightly upon it. He noticed she wore a white glove at her left but none at her right. One of his eyebrows arched. Fashion?

"My name is Bresin. My master asked me to accompany you in your quest. The ship is ready as what Sir Lione here has told you." She turned his head slightly on Lione who stood at his left.

"When you have collected the entire needed jewel, we shall return and my master will give you his. It was his message." She continued. Her expression was blank.

"Then, shall we depart?" Meena inquired from his right.

"Thank you for helping us, Bresin." Wataru smiled, extending his hand in shaking gesture. The girl looked at his hand for a moment then shook it in disinterest.

"You're welcome." She said then turned, leading them to harbor. Wataru wondered whether the girl was sincerely willing to help them.

The ship was bigger than Zeema's. It was obvious in a glance.

"I believe Lione also has been briefed about this. Has he told you that the ship will send us and return immediately?" She said to them. Wataru nodded positively.

He looked at the west direction and saw the dusk turning into the night. They would depart tonight and arrive mid-day tomorrow.

Wataru didn't care much for anything. He directly went to his room which was shared with Lione and slept. It didn't differ much with the one he and Mitsuru shared. A bit wider but that ended the difference.

He woke up early morning and had breakfast with everyone. The girl joined them but she was eating in silence. He tried to weave a few conversations but all of them were replied curtly. He gave up after several unsuccessful attempts. Meena threw him an understanding smile. He knew she must have had attempted the same effort with her last night. She was sharing a room with her after all.

"Where do you think we should start? How to find "the wisest of all"?" Wataru said to no one in particular. He spooned his soup in disinterest.

"Hmm… I wonder too…" Meena said thoughtfully.

"We should ask the local first. They probably know something." Lione said. Wataru didn't believe it could be that easy but they didn't have much choice.

After the ship docked, they randomly ask anyone in the harbor. Wataru prefer to ask the oldies, because he thought oldies knew old lore better.

"Sir, do you know who is the wisest in the Forest of Knowledge?" He asked a tired looking bear who was about to heave another box to his shoulder.

The bear straighten. Wataru noticed he was about a head shorter from the bear. If he was facing a real bear like this in his world, he would have run thousands steps before even dare to look back.

The bear swiped a curious glance to the party and scratched his head. "The biggest Herbringer tree." He said without hesitation. Wataru looked back to his friends. All of them waved their head.

"Err… do you mind to be more specific?"

The bear sighed. "It is a tree near the stream with white branch and purple leaves." He turned his back on them and heaved the heavy box. "You can ask anyone on your way there. Everyone knows where it's located". He said before leaving.

They looked at each other after he left. "Wow…" Wataru blinked. "That was… fast and easy?" He scratched his cheek in confusion.

They asked a few more persons for the way to the forest. It seemed like the tribe living in this island used to be able to communicate with nature though these people with extraordinary capability had perished by now. The villagers seemed to visit the tree because they said it calmed them and made them happy.

Instead of a scary dark forest, the Forest of Knowledge was beautiful and full of sunlight. Wataru noticed the breeze which had made the branches dancing gave an effect of tree whispering to each other. It didn't freak them out though. As what the villager had said, it soothed their feeling, except one. Bresin looked uneasy ever since she entered the forest. She even looked tense. They had asked her whether there was anything wrong but she just gave them a negative head wave. Wataru decided to ignore her though her grasp in her staff was obviously tight and white. If she didn't want to confide in them it was fine.

They reached the so called Herbringer tree. Indeed, it was outstanding compared to others. Wataru had seen many trees with weird branch and leaves color in Vision world - a contrast of Earth's scarce leaves color collection – but he must admitted that this tree was gorgeous. The diameter of the tree must be twice his hug. The branch was sparkling white and the leaves were decorating it in imperial purple. All of them were taken by awe.

"I never know that such tree like this exists." Meena said after a few moments. All of them nodded in agreement. Or Wataru believed all of them were, since he didn't turn back and checked.

The stream not far beside them sang a rippling harmony. It was a nice atmosphere which left a peaceful impression. Wataru promised himself that he would take Mitsuru here at least once before they returned home.

"And… what should we do here?" Wataru murmured.

A strong breeze suddenly blew, rendered them to protect their eyes from flying dust and earth. The leaves were scraping each other wildly. Then the wind suddenly died.

_What do you come here for, traveler?_

Wataru eyes bulged. He looked everywhere wildly to identify the voice's source.  
Meena and Lione increased their awareness. "What is it Wataru?" He asked him while anticipating attack from any direction.

"Didn't you guys hear that?"

Bresin looked at him with her normal blank expression. Meena and Lione looked at each other before turned back to him. "Hear what, Wataru?" Meena asked confusedly.

_Not everyone can hear me out traveler._

Wataru's head shot up. He heard the voice again. The others looked at him with mixed worried expression, except Bresin. She calmly notified the other two. "I assure you he's not under any magic spell. Because I will know."

Then an understanding dawned upon Wataru. He turned to the Herbringer tree. "Is it you who are talking to me?"

The foliages danced gently with the breeze. _I am._

Wataru was out of words. From all the weird things happened to him in Vision, this was the first time he heard a tree speaking.

"I…" Wataru stammered then decided to start anew. "… My name is Wataru. Here are my companions, Lione, Meena and Bresin." He introduced them though he knew none of them would hear the tree's reply anyway.

_What are you here for, Wataru the traveler? _It repeated its first question.

"I… We are here to ask you about magic jewel. The one like I had in here." He thrust forward his sword hilt. Then he realized, he must have become stupid. How could a tree SEE?

_And what do you need the jewel for, Wataru?_

Wataru paused then looked to the ground. The answer was not something he ashamed of but it wasn't a thing that he would like to announce to everyone. However, when he tilted his head back up, he answered without any hesitation. "To save someone important to me."

The leafages chaffed again. There was a pause before the next voice reached him. _I can give you._

Then the whole forest emanated a loud sound of chaffing leaves. There were no wind but all the branches and figs seemed to sway – to _move_. Wataru half believed the forest's trees must be talking with each other. He swiped his glance nervously to his surroundings. Meena and Lione were uneasy too. Bresin were frowning slightly and looked tense. Wataru shoved it away. She had been tense ever since they entered the forest, so it wasn't an indicator for anything. Then another strong breeze blew past them. It was so strong until they need to cover themselves from flying leaves lifted from the grounds. In less than a second, the forest silenced down.

_I can give it to you under a condition._

"What is it?" Wataru turned his attention back to the Herbringer tree.

_Tell me before tomorrow afternoon, which will be the wisest in this Forest of Knowledge after I'm gone._

Wataru frowned. He wasn't familiar with the region. He couldn't even name the trees. How did the tree expect him to choose?

_Think carefully. You only have a chance. One answer._

"I…" Wataru stuttered.

_Go, Wataru the traveler. Take a look to the forest and return here before tomorrow afternoon to give your answer. This question will be yours only to answer._

Even though Wataru couldn't see its expression, he could guess from the tone he had heard that he was dismissed. It was a one-sided final decision.

"I will come back with an answer." Wataru said, determined. He had to.

He thought he heard the trees humming when he left the tree. His friend left with him in silence. After a few yards away, Meena couldn't handle her curiosity.

"What was it about, Wataru?"

Wataru halted. "It gave me a question to answer. If I can answer it correctly, it will give me the magic jewel."

"What is the question?" Lione injected.

"Who can replace it to be the wisest in this Forest?" Wataru said while tilting his head up to the sky patched with leaves. Wataru inhaled deeply. It was very freshening. Meena and Lione thought deeply.

Wataru smiled. "Don't worry. It has said that the question is mine only to answer. So this time, I can't get help from you guys." He threw them a wry smile.

"Oh…" Meena said disappointedly.

"I need to walk around the forest for the time being. Familiarize myself with the region." Wataru looked around and murmured more to himself.

"From the information we have collected, the forest was not dangerous." Lione said thoughtfully. "But you need to keep your guards up anyway." He advised. Wataru nodded approvingly. "I will."

"We will wait at the village, I remember seeing an inn at the corner after the market, did you remember?" Meena said to Lione. Lione nodded.

"I will return before sunset." Wataru said to them reassuringly before they parted ways. Bresin gave him a nod. She looked relieved to the prospect of leaving the forest. He wondered what would have troubled her under this peacefully tranquil forest. He shrugged.

"Oh well… It's no use wasting time in guessing." He rotated and walked back into the forest.

* * *

Meena kept looking at the window. It was nearly dusk and he had yet returned. She sighed. She couldn't help for being anxious. She turned her glance back to her inn room. It was small but neat and clean. It was minimally designed with traditional painting and sculpting.

Her companion slept soundly across her bed. The girl was another puzzle to her which has yet she could crack. She could feel her shell even from far away. No, not magic shell or whatsoever. She didn't have any capability in identifying magic. She was talking about a mental shell. The girl was protecting herself from the world so powerfully until it repelled everyone who was going to approach her. She wondered what could have happened until she sealed herself that deep.

She slid her gaze back to the window. She saw something approaching. Her ears stood straight like a pet anticipating its owner back. It was black figure because it was walking apposite from the setting sun. But even though it was pitch black, Meena could be sure that she wouldn't falsely recognize him.

"Wataru!" She jumped from her bed and rushed outside the door. Ready to greet him back.

* * *

Wataru couldn't be happy with his explorations today. He didn't have a clue on his question. The forest was very safe. The animals, rodent, birds and etc didn't even get scared of him when he had approached them. They seemed to have gotten used of human's presence. He agreed it was a nice walk he had never had before in his world nor in his first visitation in Vision. He frowned and clutched his head. He shook it in attempt to clear his mind. It was less than one day and he had yet found the answer.

When he realized, Lione was looking at him intently. He didn't say a thing but Wataru knew he was slightly worried. He threw him a smile. "Don't worry I was just thinking." He sighed then threw himself from sitting to laying position in his bed. He bent his knee and put his other ankle upon his other knee. Putting his hand behind his head, he continued his musing.

Morning came and he rushed to finish his breakfast. He didn't remember being asleep. He needed to return to forest. Slightly panic, he skidded around the forest. Which? Which of them would be the best candidate? Yesterday he had seen a big old tree. It couldn't compare to the charisma the Herbringer tree had but he saw it was the biggest and oldest.

Today he reached another section of the forest. He was walking upward following the stream. Suddenly he saw a goat. Wait, it wasn't a goat. It did look like a goat but it has sheep-like fur. In addition, it had a long beard. It was going to drink the stream crystal water, but sensing some other living being, he turned to Wataru. He looked at him in disinterest and continued to bend down and drink. Not even troubled by approaching Wataru, he bent his feet and sat down beside the flowing stream. Wataru stood beside him, looking at him with awe. It was huge. Twice bigger than a normal cow.

The creature was closing his eyes, but now he opened one of them and looked to Wataru.

_What do you want from me?_

Wataru jumped. He thought after hearing a tree had spoken, nothing could shock him more. He was wrong apparently.

"You can speak too!" He exclaimed. The creature whizzed mockingly.

_Humans… _He shook his head disapprovingly. _You just never hear close enough. All of us can speak._ He rose up, Wataru stepped back. He looked menacing in too close up.

"All… of… you?" He bumbled, blinking stupidly.

The creature looked at him morosely. _The forest. You just need to hear well._ He walked pass Wataru who was chewing this information.

"You mean all of you can…" Wataru was going to ask him but he noticed he was all alone. "… talk…" He finished his sentence in vain.

He said he needed to hear well. He didn't understand. Sitting down, leaned his back on his tree, he closed his eyes. It confused him even more. Suddenly he felt something fell to his scalp. Jumping up, he was surprised to see pine's brown hard fruit fell to the place he had seated. Then he thought he heard a soft hum. The trees were swaying slightly – as if laughing on him.

He frowned in irritation. "I can't believe I can get offended by _tree_!" He said at last. The trees appeared to sway harder. He knew he wasn't imagining things. He sighed. If anyone saw him right now talking to the trees, they would have thought he had gone out of his mind. He would too if he was in their position.

He picked up the pine fruit, intending to throw it back to the trees. But instead, the fruit cracked in his fist. He was startled. He was expecting a harder fruit shell like the one in his world. Sweet fragrant came out from the fruit. Speaking of which, the sun was high upon his head. It was noon and he had yet had his lunch. He took a gulp and pinched his eyes shut, anticipating weird taste or churning stomach. None of them came nonetheless. The fruit was as sweet as honey and it was as soft and watery as orange.

He understood. The tree must had intentionally giving him something to eat as lunch. He bowed deep. "I don't know you understand or not, but thank you for the meal." The tree seemed to sway slightly. A few trees swayed too, but only to a certain direction. Feeling they were trying to tell him something, he walked following the direction they were showing. After a few yards, he saw his third wonder today, after the goat-like creature and laughing trees. In front of him sat a tall bird. The feathers were combination of red streak and orange.

The bird looked at him curiously. _The forest has never let anyone pass this deep into it._

Wataru gave a wry smile. "I'm sorry to disturb your rest." He eyed the bird cautiously. It was laying down now but he was sure once it stood up, it would be thrice his height. He could be flattened in no time.

_I'm sorry I couldn't converse with you now. It is my nap time and I never sleep pass my nap time. _The bird said with its red eyes closed.

"Yes, please do. I'm leaving now anyway." Wataru said while walking backward. He walked back to the direction of Herbringer tree. His mind was full of confusion. There was so much he had learned today. But none of them could answer the question. He bit his lip nervously. The time limit was nearly up. He had to come up with an answer no matter what.

His friends had gathered around the Harbringer tree. Even Bresin who was looking very reluctant.

_Have you found the answer, Wataru the traveler?_

Wataru's attention snapped to the Herbringer tree. Which of them? The oldest tree he had found? The goat-like creature? The bird? Or anything he had encountered earlier? He bit his lip in hesitation. He couldn't give a wrong answer. It was his only chance - his first step to help his friend.

"I…" He paused. "It was the…" He tried again and stopped. His shoulder slumped shamefully. "I… I don't know." He murmured.

_Is that your answer?_

"Everything is so extraordinary in here." Wataru explained. "I'm just a mere human. I'm not even wise, how do you expect me to find the wisest? I can't even understand what the trees were trying to convey to me without a misunderstanding." He shot up with frustration.

It was a long pause. Everything was a silence. Wataru could feel his hope shattered. He looked down at the leaves covered ground. He wondered if Mitsuru was the one standing here, would he have found a more satisfactory answer? How he could help his friend if now he had messed up even the first chance? He wasn't a crybaby and he knew he had cry too much in these few days. However, he felt like crying now.

_To understand one's weakness and admit it is a form of wise. _

Wataru's head shot up to hear the Herbringer tree's voice.

_The wisest is not someone you can choose. It will be decided by nature. It can be the creature you've met this morning, it can be the tree you found yesterday, it can be the squirrel you approached yesterday, and it can be whatever. The Mother Nature is the one who will decide._

Wataru blinked. Did this mean he had not given a wrong answer? So what would be the conclusion?

_I have promised you. I will give you the magic jewel. I hope you never forget the lesson you've learned today. Your honesty is the one that you should never cast off, Wataru the traveler._

The trees suddenly covered in mist. The branch slowly blackened from the root.

"What happened to you?" Wataru asked in panic. The forest seemed to hum low and sad.

_Magic jewel is something powerful, Wataru. It is a condensation of life. When I told you that I will give you one, I was talking about giving my life._

Wataru shocked. He never knew anything about it. He knew it was powerful of course. But 'a condensation of life'?? He was killing the tree to save his friend. But without this tree's life, his friend's life couldn't be claimed back. He paled. He couldn't decide. Mitsuru was important to him. Very important. But was it worth to sacrifice others for him? Was this the way he wanted to save him?

_Don't think too much, Wataru. _The tree assured him. _I know my time has come. It's something destined._

"But…" Wataru shook his head and his words faltered. The blackness had starting to reach the paling foliages. The forest's hum was getting louder. It was a painful sound.

_You want to save your friend, don't you? Hold on to that feeling and never sway._

"I want to… I want to but…" He panicked. If he didn't cancel the tree's action, it would be dead anytime soon. But if he canceled, how about Mitsuru?

_Go to the West. You will find what you need. _It said before the whole tree turning black and dead. A bright crystal was floating upon it in contrast. Slowly, it descended to Wataru's hand. Wataru grasped it tightly. He had failed to decide and now he had killed a living being. He couldn't sacrifice Mitsuru. He understood that very well. A tear trickled down. He clenched the shining crystal tighter and closed his eyes. He prayed. He prayed fervently that he would be forgiven. He apologized. He apologized that he had chosen his friend instead of a new life he had just being introduced to. He stood there in silence, along with whole forest.

* * *

A/N: The title was coming from Old English. It means First Jewel. I was trying to picture the importance of Wataru's decision to save Mitsuru. The concept that the jewel is condensation of life had been in my mind ever since the first I saw the movie. Because the jewel is so powerful, therefore, it cannot be produced easily nor found easily. For the Herbringer tree, any of you realize which manga had inspired me of its physic? *me laugh evilly*


	3. Gylt

A/N: Did you guys miss me? Naw?? Ow… At least you can lie and make me happy… ;_; Oh well… here is the chapter. Eight pages like usual, please enjoy. :D

* * *

Title: gylt

Disc: standard applied. I'm oh-so-lazy to even copy paste. LOL

* * *

Nobody noticed her when she turned and ran away from the openings. Her stomach churned badly. She halted and doubled over, her wet palm pressed hard to the tree's bark. Her other hand clenched her staff. Her breathing labored. She winced remembering the scene. Then she heard it again. Forest's murmur.

_She died…._

…_Why…_

_Her choice…_

"Damn it!" She hit the tree with her fist. "Stop that!"

She always hated it when she was in the forest. She could hear lots of voices. Some were clear but some were just incoherent whisper in her ear. She could never fully understand what those forest spirits were talking about. Not that she wanted to. Forest crept her out. She always had her goose bumps raised when she was too deep in one. It had been that way since she could remember.

_Could hear…_

…_.Not imagining_

_Not all lost…_

She ignored the voice and straightened up. She should be okay by now. She steeled herself and walked back to the Herbringer tree where everyone gathered. She slid her gaze to the lion tribe. She knew he must had realized her disappearance, unlike everyone. Indeed, he didn't disappoint her - though she would prefer to be disappointed at this point. She didn't like to explain. Beside, nobody would trust her if she told them that she could see the life remnants leaving the physical body on a dying living being. It had always made her sick. She had a choice of not answering though. It was better than lying. She ignored the curious gaze Lione had directed to her.

Approaching Wataru, she could see the magic crystal in his hand. The Herbringer tree's life was swirling white inside it. The tree had told her something yesterday. In a way that she believed nobody could understand.

_Be strong, little girl. You are not alone in your destiny._

She had wondered what it meant. The words were as clear as crystal in her ear. Not chopped like the one she had heard along in the forest. The message was directed to her, she could feel it. Just like when the tree told Wataru that the question was his to solve. She knew it was a warning to her – a warning that she shouldn't help Wataru. It shouldn't worry that much actually. She didn't intend to let anyone know her ability. Honestly, she was all reluctant to join this journey. She preferred to be somewhere quiet, library for example. Somewhere where nothing could whisper and talk. She sighed inwardly. This was her Master's command.

"Go out and aid them to collect the jewels. It's time for you to see the world with your own eyes instead of books."

She put her staff to the tree beside her and pulling out a navy soft satin from her pocket. Patting Wataru, she extended her hand which was layered by the fabric, gesturing to take the crystal. "May I?" She carefully avoided the damp black iris which eyed her curiously.

Wataru handed her the crystal. It weighted like a feather in her left hand. She was a bit surprised; she thought it was as heavy as crystal glass.

She bit her thumbs and drop a few trickle of blood onto the clean fabric. She folded the fabric to close over the crystal. "Wrap and enclose. By my blood, I shall protect whatever inside it until I command it to reopen." She handed the wrap back to Wataru.

"Is that all?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course not. I shall perform more complex incantation after we're at the inn later. I don't want to make you wait too long." She replied. Frankly, she wanted to get out of the forest as soon as possible. But let that wish remained in her head.

Wataru cast a last forlorn glance to the blackened tree. He turned and made his way back to the village. Bresin looked at Wataru's back. Meena followed him loyally. Lione didn't move. He must be waiting for her. It was no wonder if he suspected her after what had happened just now. She wondered whether she should tell him that the Herbringer tree had descendant. Aided by the hearing she didn't intend to listen, she noticed there was a new bud at the left corner of its big blackened root. They had walked further and Lione was still waiting.

She shuffled her feet and followed them. No, she decided that she wouldn't tell. Let him understand how big the stake he had taken to get what he wanted. Let him suffered. It would be a good lesson for him. Nobody had been beside her when she suffered. Why she need to be responsible to soothe anyone else's pain? She shrugged inwardly.

* * *

"This…" Wataru stared at the horn in his hand. Meena smiled at him. He thought he had lost it. He grabbed the horn tight in his hand. It pickled his palm but he could be careless about it. Meena told him that she had something she needed to give him tonight. They were standing in front of the modest inn, under the starry sky and soothing night breeze. It was nice to stay in small village, everything was as silent as what you would never found in the city. Lione was sharpening his axe and Bresin was still busy chanting the jewel with protection magic.

"I was going to give it to you at the first meeting but a lot happened so it was sort of forgotten…" She said sheepishly.

Wataru waved his head in disagreement. "No, I should be thankful. You have kept it well for so long…" He opened his first and stared at the horn again. He wanted to meet the little dragon. Correction. He wouldn't be little anymore, he sweated inwardly. He brooded while tracing the small horn with his fingers.

"I wonder if he would come if I blew this…" Wataru said unconsciously. Meena's face looked distant when she replied.

"I don't know. I never had the courage to. I thought it will give him trouble again if he got caught..." There was a hint of guilt in her tone. Wataru peeked a glance at her direction. She had yet got pass the mistake she did years ago.

"You know you didn't mean harm at that time." Wataru whispered. He knew she hadn't known the evil intention the villains had.

Meena turned her direction into a opposite direction, avoiding Wataru. "Yes. I didn't know at that time. But… I've been asking myself. If… If only I know what their real intention was and they hold on to their agreement to take me home to my father no matter what… Would I do it?" She turned her glassy eyes to Wataru. "Would I still kidnap him and sold him to them?" She asked bitterly. Wataru stunned. He blinked in confusion; he didn't have the words to soothe her nor an answer to her question. Meena's gaze hardened.

"I come to an answer years ago. I would." Wataru could see her clutch in her dress tightened to white. She tore her gaze and fixed them on the black earth in front of her. "I am such a horrible thing, am I not?" She said forlornly.

Wataru immediately rebutted. "No you don't! In the end, it didn't happen that way."

"But if it did happen that way, I would have sold him away…" She still said in her stubbornness. Her shoulders were starting to shake; tears were rolling down her furry face.

Instinctively, Wataru wrapped her in his hug. Meena's sob halted. Wataru could feel her surprise. Patting her head, Wataru kept speaking. "You wouldn't do that. I know you wouldn't. The answer is what you have pondered for years by weighing a lot of considerations." He tore her from her hug so he could see into her eyes. "If it really happen, you could only decide in a split time. Your heart will be the one who decide, not your mind." He let his words sank. "And I know. You would have chosen to refuse." He smiled and hugged her back. "I know you would." He kept patting her head. Meena burst into tears, damping Wataru's shirt.

"Thank you, Wataru… Thank you…" She kept saying.

Wataru marveled at his own words. What a sweet words he had said. He was the real bastard. Meena was nothing compared to him. _Your heart will be the one who decide, not your mind_. His painful expression was blanketed by the night. Just because no one could hear the Herbringer tree didn't mean he could justify himself. He could have stopped the tree from dying when no one understood what was happening. He could have NOT sacrificing it for the crystal, for Mitsuru. But in that split second, his heart had decided. Mitsuru was far more important. He… had killed the tree. His goose bumps raised, he was lucky Meena was warm and too shaky to realize his light shiver. He crunched his own face. He had stained his own hands with blood. He had taken someone else's life. Meena was oblivious to Wataru's atmosphere change. Wataru bit his lips. _Promise me that you will never ever sacrifice others no matter what happen_. He had made Mitsuru promised him. He smiled ruefully. He was a hypocrite. He hugged Meena tighter, trying to sink him cold self in her warmth.

* * *

"Where shall we head after this?" Bresin asked him the next morning when all of them had gathered in the breakfast table.

"Hm… The tree told me to go to the West. I was starting to feel like the Monkey Legend…" Wataru replied and spooned his soup.

"Monkey Legend?" Meena questioned him. All of them eyed him in confusion.

Wataru realized they must have not the same legend. "Ah, it's more popular as Journey to the West. It told of a priest, monkey, pig and water youkai went to the West to obtain sutra." The others were still blink at him in confusion. He waved his hand in dismissal. "No worries, that's not important." He could have just explained the whole story but it would just waste time.

"I heard about a huge wolf in Dura Island yesterday." Lione interjected.

"Dura Island?" Wataru didn't remember hear it anywhere.

"It is a day trip by boat from here." Bresin explained. "And it's West from here." She added.

_West from here._ It was a good start. "What's with the wolf?" Meena inquired.

"It was starting to get rampage in the last month. Nobody had been able to defeat it. Highlanders were yet there. Probably because the island was isolated so news doesn't travel fast." Lione explained. Wataru nodded.

"Let's take a look."

They departed for Dura Island after breakfast. Apparently with enough money, anyone was willing to rent their small boat. There wasn't much space on it but they were not looking for comfort.

_

* * *

It was dark, he could hear water's soft trickling voice. He was definitely sitting on the floor. He could feel he was folding his knee and hiding his face. And he was… sobbing? He looked up. Everything was blurry – not because of the lights were off but because of his tears. Nevertheless he knew. He could make up where he was just by those hazy figures. That square table, those set of chairs, those kitchen set, that loose water tap … He was sitting at the corner of his old house's dinner room. Why nobody was at home? He could see it was dusk already from the small rectangle window at the top of kitchen wall. Moreover, why he had been crying? He wiped his tears away. He noticed something was off. His hands were smaller. He looked at his whole body. He was 11! He stood up in shock. What kind of sick joke was this? In his shock, he heard someone was sobbing at his back. The sob was accompanied with the trickling water. He could feel his goose bumps rose. The sob was eerily familiar. He turned back very slowly, dreadful of what he would find. He was supposed to be alone in this room. Or so he had thought for a few minutes back there. Cold sweats flowed at his back and forehead. He saw a boy sat at the corner of the room, the very corner he had just been sitting. The boy hid his face behind his knees, the same style he had just been sitting. He couldn't find his voice. He was afraid if he speak, he would made the boy looked up, and he was dreadful – awfully dreadful to see it._

_This must be another nightmare. He thought helplessly to himself. This must be another nightmare. He tried to convince himself. _

_"Is it?" The boy said between his sobbing. Then he looked up. Mitsuru took a few steps back. His waist bumped to the table corner behind him. He had turned back to 19. He grasped the chair frame for support. The boy was him. Him in his 11 years old. Him in his grief-stricken and helpless state. _

_"Have you forgotten?" The boy asked him in his tear-spilled face. He still couldn't find his voice to answer. He just stood there, holding the chair frame tightly. Cold sweat streamed harder._

_Finding no answer, the boy stood up. "Have you forgotten?" Once again he said. The trickling water was the only answer the boy could receive. As if dissatisfied, the boy sluggishly move his feet forward, approaching Mitsuru. He swayed heavily. Mitsuru retreated in panic._

_"Don't come near me!" He managed to whisper._

_"Why? Why do you forget?" The boy looked forlorn. He kept moving forward while Mitsuru kept retreated, matching his slow pace._

_"I… I don't know what you are talking about." Mitsuru said, waving his head. "Stop. Don't come here… Stay away!" He could fear his own heart pumped in fear._

_"Why do you leave me alone?" The boy asked in anguish. "Why do you leave?"_

_They had crossed the family room. The boy increased his pace. Mitsuru knew he couldn't, no he mustn't, stay in the house. He should run. He should get out of the house. He turned from the boy, running and extended his hand to the door knob. When at last he touched it, a moment which he felt like eternity, he felt it. The tugging at his pants. The boy was there, smiling mischievously at him. He could feel his heart skipped a beat._

_"Come, let's see together!" He grinned unnaturally crooked._

_"No!" Mitsuru opened the door knob and attacked with a blinding flash. Then he was suddenly stood at the side of the street, along with lots of people. The ambulance. People's whisper. Medical staff heaving the blanketed emergency bed._

_"Do you remember now?" The boy was still at his side, grinning happily. _

_"No, I don't know a thing!" He wanted to run but instead he clutches his head and closed his eyes tightly. _

_"How come? It's you in there!" The boy said. Mitsuru opened his eyes and saw the boy was pointing at someone across the street. He followed the boy's gaze and his eyes stumbled upon him. Another him in 11 years old who had just returned from school. The soccer ball was in his hand and the bag was at his back._

_"I… no…" Mitsuru stammered and took a step backward._

_"It is a family suicide!"_

_"It is said the daughter was also dead…"_

_"Poor family."_

_"I heard they still have a boy?"_

_"No…" Mitsuru was completely overwhelmed. He was frightened. He knew this scene well. _

_"No… please…" He looked at the boy pleadingly. "Please… stop it…" He didn't want to remember. It was unpleasantly painful. He could start to feel it. "Please…" He begged to the boy._

_The boy looked disappointed. "But why? I'm so lonely…"_

_"Just… don't. Please just stop it…" He pleaded again._

_The boy sighed. "Fine. You have known it now anyway." He released his small clutches. "You will return. And we will be together again." He said with a sweet smile. And all suddenly vanished. He was back into the darkness._

_He fell on his four. His heart was still beating fast, his whole body was trembling. Then he suddenly laughed. He laughed painfully. He knew the boy's words were true. He would return despite of how strong he refused to. He had started to remember. The death of his whole family. WHOLE family. He was alone. Oh how piercing that pain was – the pain of being left alone. Then he sobbed. A sob which escalate into a howling cry._

* * *

They arrived without much trouble the next morning. Wataru blew the silent horn the first time they arrived at the island. He had been considering the chances. They would probably stay a day or two in this small island. Because the island was small, there would be fewer ruckuses if he came here. He remembered it took a full day for mature dragon to reach where the whistle blower was.

Different from the previous harbor they had just left, this harbor was nearly empty. It didn't take long for them to know that most of the dwellers are gathering at the town square. Two persons stood at the center platform, a crocodile with glasses and tiger; both of them were wearing complete suit.

"We must exterminate it!" One of the bear tribe said.

"We've sent 3 parties and none of them return! How much lives you want to sacrifice before you're satisfied?" A cat elder replied angrily.

"But we're losing too even if we don't fight!" The other said.

"Why don't we wait for the Highlander to come?"

"We've waited for months! How much longer you want to wait? They don't give a damn to us!"

Wataru flinched. He was not sure what they were talking about but being someone who was being talked bad in front of your face… The meeting was a cacophony of shouting and arguments. The two standing at the platform seemed to have a hard time managing the crowds.

"Sir, if I may know, what is this meeting about?" Wataru asked someone stood at the back.

The male looked at him in distraction. "We're having a meeting to talk about the wolf. Didn't you get the announcement?" He gazed back at the crowds, frowning.

"The wolf. What's with it, sir?"

The male turned to him with his full attention. The question apparently had pulled him into realization that the questioner was not a native. He looked at Wataru from head to toe, and then he glanced at the full party behind him.

"You guys came at a very bad timing." He said, waving disapprovingly. "We're not opening any tourist trip nowadays. Except if you want to be eaten by the giant wolf. Nobody would want to be your guide." He added, raising one eyebrow.

"Err… no, we come because we heard about the wolf news." Wataru held his smile.

The male looked more confused. "Then you're insane."

"He's a Highlander!" A feline beside him suddenly pointed to Wataru's hand. "Him too." She pointed to Lione. Her exclamation drew attention of those around her. Like water rippling, the noise gradually stopped and all attention were drawn to the incoming party. Wataru had a sudden urge to step backward and stammer. Nonetheless, he managed to glue his step on the brick road and forced a smile. He wasn't used to be a source of attention. Mitsuru probably did. He was, after all, always be the attention of girls. His sudden thought of his friend brought instant grimace to his expression.

"Are you really a Highlander?" The crocodile with glasses inquired in hesitation. His question saved Wataru's further inward curse.

"Yes, me and Lione are." He replied firmly. Low murmurs spread over the crowds.

"At last! The Highlanders are here!" The tiger said in relief.

"Thank you for heeding our request! Better late than none at all!" Wataru sure he didn't meant to be offensive, he could see he was obviously stressed. "Please, this way." The tiger politely gestured them to follow him. All eyes followed their every movement in silence. Wataru was sort of glad that both the tiger and crocodile walked hastily to a nearby building.

It was a red bricked house. Now that he had time to notice, all the buildings at this island were somewhat western like. The tiger opened and held the door for them. Crocodile walked in without hesitation. It was a spacious room, not much furniture decorated it. There were a few paintings at the wall. Some fluffy cushions spread artistically at the middle of the room, upon the red carpet, seemed invitingly comfortable. There were door less path at both side of the room end. The crocodile turned to the left and they were led to the work room. At least it looked like it. Sunlight penetrated through the window across the room. Low racks were lined at both side of the wall. Each of them has papers and books stacked carelessly upon them. Wataru wondered how they could search for something efficiently in short time.

"Should we open the window to let fresh air come in?" The crocodile walked around the desk, the chair and opened the window widely. A soft breeze blew in.

"Sir…" The tiger was going to say something. They didn't need him to continue as they could see what the soft breeze had done to the paper stacks. Suddenly, they were busy helping the tiger collecting the papers.

The crocodile immediately close the window. "Ah… ah… I'm sorry. I'm getting forgetful these days." He sighed. Wataru and friends finished picking up the paper. Lucky it was a soft breeze, a stronger wind would create a paper storm in this room.

"Thank you, thank you." The crocodile wipe his sweaty face with a handkerchief. "Please sit down." He gestured to the long wooden chairs facing each other, separated by a desk. He himself sat behind his own desk. The tiger stood behind him like a loyal butler.

"I'm the mayor of this island. My name is Heisei. This is my assistant, Taigra." He introduced himself. Wataru showed him the same courtesy and introduced his friends.

"I'm sure you know already what our problem here is." He said.

"Only in overall."

"Well, we have nothing aside from overall detail. No witness alive to tell a more detailed story." He wiped the sweat on his foreheads again. "The best information we have is, though it's a bit hard to believe, the wolf has two heads and as big as thrice human size."

"That's… big…" Wataru couldn't find another comment.

"We have sent 2 groups at the first week but none of them return. After that we sent another three groups to search for the first groups, however… it's a pity…" He shuddered. Wataru marveled at the fact that there was no survivor at all, the wolf must have been very outrageous. He wondered whether they could handle it. "There was only one guy returned." The mayor continued. Oh, there was survivor after all, he thought.

"He was badly injured. He lost his left arm and already lost a lot of blood. That was the information we had from him before he passed away." Heisei sighed. Taigra grimaced.

It was a dying survivor. Wataru sighed inwardly. This wolf needed to be stopped. It had taken too many lives.

"Nobody dared to approach the forest nowadays. Most of our livelihood was taken from there. If this goes on…" Heisei suddenly stood. "I beg you all, please kill it. Please help us." He bowed deeply.

Wataru pulled him back up. He wanted to help but he couldn't promise a thing that he couldn't be sure of. "We will see what we can do."

* * *

A/N: The title is taken from Old English of 'guilt'. It's referring to some of the characters feeling expressed in this chapter. Yep, that it - the end of chapter. You guys will need to wait until my 4th chapter of thesis to finish before getting another update. LOL Gomen, I really need to concentrate with my diagrams and code. Ja ne! XD


	4. Reconsiliacion

A/N: Sorry, I was busy (I think the reasoning is overused already... ^^;;). Am trying to write an original novel and applying as translator currently. Anyway, thanks for being patient. For those who had reviewed and include the story into their favourites, please accept my bow. m(_ _)m Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Title: Reconsiliacion

Disclaimer: Standard disc applies. (Being lazy :p)

_

* * *

The marble stairs were shimmering under him. He knew this stairs. He walked upon them before. With Wataru. Or alone. He looked up to the winding and seemingly endless stairs. There would be a silver door in the end. One that he had gone through. With Wataru. Or alone. He was wondering why he saw all of these vain things when someone slip a hand into his. He jumped in surprise but the small hand didn't budge or let go. The small boy stared at him with his deep eyes._

_"It's you again…" Mitsuru sighed. He had come into the term that he had some kind of past self ghost. "What do you want now?" He pulled his hand off the boy – or at least he tried to. The boy's grasp remained firm._

_"Let's walk upstairs!" The boy said. His mouth slowly curved up into a smile, moments that made Mitsuru's goose bumps raised._

_"If I say 'no'?" Mitsuru replied in futile attempt._

_The boy turned stoic. "You've locked me up too long. Don't you think you need to start seeing? To start remembering…"_

_"Let me sum up, you're not taking 'no' as answer." Mitsuru cut him._

_And the boy grinned widely. He never knew someone could grin that wide – as if you were ripping your mouth from ear to ear. It was unnatural. It was eerie. But this boy had never been normal since the beginning._

_"Come, let's go." The boy started pulling him upstairs. Despite his size, the boy could drag the reluctant Mitsuru._

_"Another torture…" Mitsuru murmured, his chest felt uneasy._

_The boy turned back at him, his face was accusing. "Then what of me? You have left me alone for so long. When at last we can meet, you don't even remember me. Don't you ever think how much that torture me?" When Mitsuru averted his gaze from the boy that disturbingly appeared so much similar to him – he denied the probability that the boy was him. He believed he was not the type that project weird thoughts – especially the one that suffer oneself. The silver door was looming near. They went through the misty door and ended up in a forest._

_The boy was still guiding and they walked in silence. The forest was green and beautiful. Mitsuru imagined the breeze that must've blown through, sounds of animals that must've heard, sounds of footsteps that must've belonged to humans. He paused. The footsteps weren't his imagination. He heard it. He didn't realize they had halted. _

_A man and… him? Mitsuru didn't recognize it at first due to the clothes. It was his younger self and he was wearing the brown garment. The one that he had wore out of nowhere when he arrived with Mitsuru in Vision. The one that he probably had wore at... other occasions he couldn't remember. The man's face was clouded. Even though he was facing them, Mitsuru couldn't see his face. The young Mitsuru was backing them and he could see the brown staffs had been adorned with a blue gem at the topmost. There are four other empty holes._

_"I've poisoned them." The man spoke to Mitsuru. Judging from his clothes, he probably was a labor of some sort. Mitsuru couldn't put his finger where he had seen the similar attire._

_"Good, we shall intercept their path." The young Mitsuru replied. Then man went off somewhere, different direction from the young Mitsuru._

_"Do you still remember this?" The boy asked at Mitsuru after the scene was void._

_It was familiar in his memory, it was like watching de-javu of some sort. You feel it happened before but you couldn't guess what would happen later. However, you remember the aftertaste. It was bitter, atrocious and full of guilt. He grimaced over the feeling._

_"I see…" The boy said only by staring at his changing expression._

_"Come." The boy pulled him again. Scenes were changing around them as if paints being washed away. Then suddenly, they were standing on nothing. Land was far beneath them. A group of traveler was fainting beneath them. On a closer look, Mitsuru realized it wasn't a group of traveler. They were guarding a passenger carriage. It must have been someone important. Young Mitsuru and the man who held a sword were approaching from behind. An old mage and an old man appeared from the carriage._

_"What is this?! How dare you attack a government official! I could report you to the court and both of you will lose your head!" He said haughtily before falling on his knees. Mitsuru dislike him, even in the first glance._

_"I don't think that's something you will need to worry now, my Lord." The man mocked. The mage staggered and whispered a short spell. Young Mitsuru responded hastily with a binding spell and the mage fell down on his knees as well._

_The man approached them slowly, menacingly. The sword was unsheathed. "Wha… What do you think you were doing?!" The Lord said, frantically trying to stand._

_"This is for my wife. One that was blameless but got killed because of you pests." His tone was full of hatred. The old Lord miraculously stood and run desperately through the bushes, into the forest._

_"I think being a royal descendant means you have enough poison tests in your young age. No wonder the poison doesn't fully work on you while all your guards are down already." The man said before catching up, disappearing to the forest as well._

_Young Mitsuru didn't budge through the whole event. He simply fixed his eyes to the old mage. Ignoring the unconscious guards, he approached him._

_"Don't worry, your poison is light. Hand me the pearl."_

_The mage looked surprised. "I don't know what you are talking about." He replied and averted his gaze. "You better release me before…"_

_Young Mitsuru knocked the ground with his tip of staff and his blue pearl shone. A circle with lots of symbols and dominated by blue color emerged from the land under the old mage, followed with a ball of water. It enveloped the mage and drowned him. In a few seconds, the mage squirmed green and out of oxygen._

_"Nod your head if you feel like talking." Young Mitsuru said. The mage immediately nodded and Mitsuru canceled his spell. The mage gasped and his breath came in hitch. _

_"I… have… it… But… it's not here!" The mage looked desperate. "I don't bring it."_

_"I see that you need another drowning before talking." Young Mitsuru said coldly. It was obvious that the young Mitsuru knew the mage had it. _

_"If I die, you'll never have it." The mage replied in fear._

_"I pretty much know where it is. I'm just trying to simplify the process. The pearl is of no use to you too if you're dead." Young Mitsuru added the last sentence as intimidation._

_The mage looked undecided. Then his face turned defeated. He handed young Mitsuru a red pearl from a hidden pocket inside his robes. The pearl immediately attached itself to young Mitsuru's staff. _

_Mitsuru chanted another spell where soft wind engulfed the mage. He fell with a thud. "Sleep until someone find you."_

_Young Mitsuru walked into the forest where the man and the fleeting Lord had gone in. _

_It was another blur around Mitsuru before he saw a scene he had absolutely sure seen before._

_"This one you remember." The boy said to him. It wasn't a question. It's a remark. Mitsuru's jaw slightly dropped. The scene was crystal clear, not like an old static movie he used to have._

_The man was clenching a bloody sword. Young Mitsuru was standing behind his back. The male was tense and his breath agitated. Blood was in the man's hand and sword, trickling down the glistening steel of the blade, creating a red line to the damp ground below. The Lord has fallen under his feet, face to the earth._

_"__I don't care what sin I should commit, who should I sacrifice... as long as I can get my wish come true, I'll do whatever it takes." The man said to Mitsuru._

_"…You've gotten your revenge." Young Mitsuru said._

_And the scene was cut - again. Mitsuru remembered. After this was one mistake that he had regretted for his whole life._

_"Shall we go?" The boy tugged again even though he evidently saw Mitsuru's woeful expression._

_"Can we stop already?" Mitsuru pleaded._

_"You remember already." The boy repeated the fact._

_"Yes, so we can stop already." Mitsuru half hoped._

_"Then we can see it through together." The boy ignored his plead and started to pull again. Mitsuru's tried to pull his hand away but to no avail. It was as if his hand was glued to the boy's._

_"We don't need to see it through. Please…"_

_"You are running away." The boy halted to his relief. "From me. From the guilt."_

_Mitsuru turned his gaze away, there was nothing to look - everything was white around them – but anywhere was fine, as long as not to the boy's piercing eyes._

_"Face it. Be courageous."_

_Mitsuru locked his feet to his place. "It was an accident. I didn't mean it."_

_"That… I know more than anyone."_

_Mitsuru stared back to the boy. His face was a mix of frustration and misery. The boy returned him a firm expression instead._

_"See it through. Forgive yourself. Forgive me." He added the last sentence in whisper and dropped his gaze._

_The environment changed again. They were standing on a high stone hill. The man and young Mitsuru were also there. The man was holding the very sword he had used, pointed to young Mitsuru._

_"Hand me the staff."_

_"It's useless. Only traveler can meet Goddess of Fortune and request for a wish. Beside, you need 5 pearls to request for a wish. I'm still lacking 3." Young Mitsuru said curtly. His expression was cautious. Mitsuru remember the man's vehemence of reviving his wife. _

_"I will collect the other 3 and I will find a traveler to help me grant my wish."_

_"You mean a traveler you can threat to make him grant your wish."_

_The male fell silent._

_"Listen. It's useless. Even if you take my staff, no one can use it. It's mine and mine only." Young Mitsuru said with a final tone._

_"I will find a way."_

_"There is __**no**__ way."_

_"Just give it to me." The man advanced._

_Young Mitsuru stepped back. Mitsuru still remembered how panic he was at that time. He had never intended to hurt him. He was trying to find a way to trick him instead. The man was just being blinded by the possibility of reviving his wife. And someone was waiting for the man to return. But the opponent moved too fast. Mitsuru knew the events by every tickling second._

_Young Mitsuru was aiming to fend off the man by swinging his staff but in his hazy mind, he didn't realize he exerted the fire power he had just received. The staff's tip touched the man's skin, the red pearl glowed and the next thing he knew, the man was torched up. Mitsuru's face mirrored young Mitsuru in front of him, full of horror. Young Mitsuru clutched his staff and shook his head in denial. As if it could change the fact that the man was wailing and howling, engulfed in the red blaze in front of his face. The flame reflected in the frozen young Mitsuru's eyes. In the next second, the man fell over the cliff. Young Mitsuru ran hastily to the cliff's peak. Mitsuru didn't need to see that the man had vanished to the trees below. Young Mitsuru fell on his four and started to shook. He cried. He cried and kept chanting 'I'm sorry'. _

_Mitsuru's sight went blur. Tears were starting to roll down. He tightened the grip of the boy beside him – hoping that it could give him an assurance. He remembered he had spent some time in the cliff. The wind was strong that day. Young Mitsuru was distracted when he had seen smokes. The forest below him had started to burn! He frantically tried to recall a water spell and put out the fire. But the red monster spread fast. Young Mitsuru had only so much power. He couldn't put them out. Not when the monster and the wind had combined to defeat him._

_He powerlessly saw the forest below burning under the fire rage. The trees below must be shouting, suffering under the blazing heat. "I've already gone too far, I can't turn back now… You of all people should understand…" Young Mitsuru whispered. "I'm sorry… Please forgive me, I'm really sorry…"_

_"… I… saved a girl that day." Mitsuru said with coarse voice, he wiped his tears out._

_"Yes, the man's daughter." The boy replied and waved his hand._

_The scene changed into young Mitsuru walking at the forest edge. He remembered it was hot and he was getting out of the forest before the inferno reached the forest line. Smoke was hindering his vision and made him coughing. Then a young girl fell from the bushes to the forest path. Young Mitsuru was surprised by her sudden appearance. Nevertheless he was more shocked that the girl's left arm was burning. He quickly put out the fire. Then he realized that he recognized the girl. After all, he… had just killed his father. She had lost consciousness. He inspected her left arm, her skin was totally burned. It would be fatal if he didn't get a help soon. Young Mitsuru heaved the girl and run as fast as his small body could. He was still a green mage at that time. He didn't know any transportation spell and he doubted even if he knew, he wouldn't have enough power to perform it yet. In his run, he kept recalling how the girl was even younger than his sister. How the girl would live alone from this moment on. No one at her side. Alone. Just like him._

_"You managed to take her to the nearby village and get her treated." The boy said, the scene vanished back into blackness._

_"Yes, and how coward I was that I had ran away when they were busy. I didn't even return to check the girl's condition. I… abandoned her." Mitsuru said. Yes, he was afraid. He had never expected to make another to bear the same fate. He would sacrifice a lot to have his wish come true. To have his sister back. Adults could go to waste with their egoism. But look at what he had done! He had yet has his sister back but he had created one like him! What could be crueler than the fate had designed for him?_

_They stood side by side in the darkness, hands intertwined. Tears were gushing out without Mitsuru being able to be restrained. Then suddenly he lost the tight grip in his hand. Wiping the tears, he saw boy standing in front of him instead. The difference was they were at the same height now. He sunk? No, he had turned into 11 years old again. The boy suddenly hugged him. Mitsuru was astounded. Not sure whether it was caused by the boy's tears or the fact that he felt warm. They hugged each other, each was part of themselves and cried into exhaustion._

_They broke the embrace and looked into each other's eyes. Silently comprehend. It was all lost, they could have changed nothing. If they had a chance to fix their mistake, they would. But they didn't have the luxury of second chance. It was all lost. Even in his subconscious mind, he realized his soul was withering._

_"To perceive is the path. Not to forget and run away from it." The boy finally said._

_Mitsuru smiled weakly. "Yes. Thank you for being courageous. Thank you for burdening the pain for so long. For both of us."_

_The mirror boy beamed and went transparent before at last turned into a small ball of light, the only thing that shone in the darkness. Mitsuru felt it entered his heart. He couldn't see anything. Couldn't feel anything. Couldn't hear anything. He was again, fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

"This is no joke." Bresin traipsed and whispered in annoyance, loud enough for Wataru beside her to hear.

Wataru and the gang were trekking the forest. Wataru couldn't agree more. They had been arguing since the morning. She had pointed out the obvious thing. They had no clue whatsoever of the wolf's location, its ability and plan to take it down. The major had sent them a couple of brave young boys who could help them navigate the forest.

"We are already this deep in the forest and we still found nothing!" She said exasperatedly. She had been against the trip since the beginning. But her master's order seemed absolute for her. As the result, she was still following them – though of course, not jubilantly.

Meena looked at her with an undecided expression between pity and worry. They had wanted Meena to stay but she insisted to come. Wataru was not sure whether had agreed to her request was the best but... she was here.

"Probably we are close already." A boy said, Wataru didn't know how old he was since he was part of a crocodile tribe. You couldn't see their ages through appearance. Just like any other tribe. Teenager was his best guess.

Lione halted in alarm. He alerted all the parties. The 4 boys from different tribes were retreating; naturally they formed a circle along with Wataru's group. Wataru could see them shaking badly; he was shaking too, though not that obvious. The forest was so silent, not even a sound of bird chirping. As if all creatures were holding their breath, waiting for something. Then they saw it. Two red pearls between the gray furs emerged from the forest trees. Slowly and menacingly, it approached the retreating group with low growls. Saliva was dripping from the edge of its jaw, soaking its white fangs and furs. Another similar head appeared.

"We found it at least." Wataru murmured.

"But with no plan whatsoever." Bresin added under her breath.

When the wolves fully appeared, they could see it was indeed unnaturally big. Aside from having 2 heads, it has 3 tails. The paws were blood soaked and looked... sharp. Wataru gulped.

"Can you do something with your magic?" Wataru whispered.

"Like binding it? I doubt it could work with the destructive power it had." She answered sharp.

"Keep it busy, we'll aim for its weak spots." Lione said.

Wataru repeated Lione's explanation they had gone through in his head. Aimed for weak spots. Eyes, neck, stomach. He grimaced. None of it looked easy to be hit.

The wolf lunged forward speedily. And before their heart could skip a beat, a boy – one of their scout – had been torn in his jaw. Bloods were splattering, showering them in sickening red. Wataru's stomach churned. He wanted to vomit.

"Spread out in couple!" Lione shouted. Wataru followed him to run left. Through the corner of his eyes, he could see Bresin, the cat boy and Meena stayed together. The couple of horse and lizard boy were running to the right.

The wolf immediately chased Wataru and Lione. As expected, it knew well the best attack tactic, kill the leader first. Then it suddenly got tangled by tree's vines and roots. Slowly, they crawled from its leg to the whole body. Apparently, Bresin had started her spell. Wataru immediately turned his sword into skater and flew to its eyes. Lione sprinted and climbed the wolf's body though its foreleg with a speed that impressed Wataru. Lione didn't seem to have difficulties with the struggling and wriggling. They both were clinging to its eye brows in different head when it managed to break free. Quickly, they stabbed the wild ruby eyes and it roared in anger, shaking so badly that Wataru and Lione nearly fell. Wataru didn't manage to blind the other eyes and he turned the sword back into flying skater. The free head tried to bite down Lione and Wataru was flying on time to pull him off the deadly fangs.

The wolf roared again in pain and fury. When the roar was directed accidentally at Wataru, they were nearly tossed out of the skate. Wataru grimaced. He felt deaf. They swung and flied high, irking the injured wolf whose jump couldn't reach them.

Bresin's group was being blown away by the mighty roar. Meena thrashed powerfully to the tree, scathing her back and the bark. Bresin was luckier; she thrashed to the same direction but upon Meena. Meena passed out in an instance and Bresin was left crawling in sore. The cat boy was nowhere in sight. She seldom cursed but that didn't mean that she didn't know the vocabularies. It was a perfect moment to spat one.

She inspected Meena and left her behind a stone. She was not a doctor and not sure whether the cat had broken something but at least she was breathing. When she could see the battlefield, trees were broken due to being the stepping spring for the wolf. Both of the head had gone blind. Crimson streamed from the 4 eyes, as if the wolves were crying blood. Arrows were stabbed deep into them. It must be the horse and cat couple. They were nowhere in sight but only them who were skilled with arrows. No wonder she couldn't find the cat boy. Her face contorted. She hoped the three of them were somewhere safe. Wataru was like a fly taunting the wolf and Lione was somewhere at its back, slicing and chopping with both of his axes.

The wolf lost its sight but it relied heavily to its nose. She couldn't remember any spell that could help confuse the smell in the air so she casted the same spell as previous, hoping that it would bind the wolf stronger this time.

The wolf was tied down. Apparently the injuries had taken its toll upon the beast. Blood streamed out of the gashes Lione had made in its back and stomach. The wolf convulsed. Its end was near. It was then Bresin realized that such powerful and rare wolf must have a strong soul. She had never casted a spell that could indurate a soul - for soul was attached strongly to the physical body and it couldn't be severed easily. However, the wolf was dying and the attachment was weakening. She needed to try.

"Hear me the soul of dying creature. Let the chain be broken and the bond released. Relinquish the body back to the earth dust. Returned to your true substance..." She could see the wolf stop moving. A white light emerged from its heart. It floated in the air. Bresin quickly finished her spell. "I command you to brace up by the blood you have spilt. Be encased!" The bloods remained from the crocodile corpse was sucked and twirled around the light. There were 2 others blood trail sucked into the swirl. Bresin recoiled slightly. Three out of 4 boys sent with them were dead. The blood then enveloped the white light and it fell down as a crystal. It was a ruby crystal – red as a real blood.

* * *

A/N: The blood thingy came to me in the last minute. ^^;; I was wondering how I could turn it into another pearl... :p The title is taken from the root of the word 'reconciliation'. Mitsuru's reconciliation part indeed has taken half of this chapter... I doubt there will be any Mitsuru's chapter this long again in the future. Wait, actually... I don't think there will be any Mitsuru's part again until the last minute. *shrug* Except if I feel like I left something untold :p Okies, see you guys again in the next chapter. ^^


	5. Barierre

A/N: 10 pages. Sorry took me so long to update. ^^;; Thank you for those who made Curse and Seal as their favourite stories, send me reviews or messages as well as even put up an alert for the update. XD I love you guys all. XD

Edit: Fixed dragon's name thanks to TruancyCity. XDD

* * *

Title: Barierre

Disc: not mine bla bla bla

* * *

Bresin was seldom foul mouthed. But today was an exception. She had a few splinters jabbed and still latched to her left arm. Not to mention lots of cuts she had suffered all over her body. She knew her state was better from Meena or any other males. Meena was still unconscious when Lione hoisted her back to the town. Wataru was struggling to keep a steady pace while supporting the horse boy. Everyone else that had gone with them this morning died.

They were received positively by the citizens especially when the news of wolf extermination had spread. Healer and nurses were coming to the mayor's house upon a short notice. Bresin insisted that she could tend her own injuries but the healer was persistent. She succumbed but she told them to fix her in her own room. It wasn't because she was ashamed; she just didn't feel like answering questions. Bresin winced and bit her lips when the splinters plucked out. They had tried to be gentle but it was still painful, after all it was embedded quite deep into her flesh. They removed her long gloves. The nurse and healer both gasped when they saw her left arm. She understood, it was indeed an ugly sight. Wrinkled thin with coal colour, it has suffered a medium degree of burn damage. She might need to be thankful, high degree burn damage would need amputation.

She didn't remember when she had received the damage. Her parents, who were obviously not her real parents, told her she might have caught up in the next village's forest fire. When she had awoken, she remembered nothing. Not even her name. The kind childless cat couple had pitied her and took her into their custody. They were good parents – raising her as if she was their own flesh and blood. She was teased and picked because of her scar but she never complained to her parents. She was resolved not to bring any unnecessary trouble for them.

The healer proceeded to clean, apply medicine and bandage her injuries. They left her a few painkillers. She thanked them and laid down. She was supposed to clean herself but she could hold out no longer. She wanted to rest so badly. Wataru held the red crystal. Red crystal. This was the first time she had killed anything consciously. She could still feel the wriggling soul of the wolf. She forcefully pushed the memory down. It was not her fault. It was dying. Speaking of which, it was also the first time she got threatened to the point of dying. Not to mention, the wolf had killed so many others. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, life for a life. A small voice told her that nothing had justified her to be the one who deserved to take its life. She groaned and buried her dusty head with the pillow. This would be a long argument of positive versus negative. She didn't have the power for it. She wanted to sleep but the sleep refused to come even though she was tired. To avoid another mental battle, she reminisced about the first time she met her master.

Long before, she knew she had an uncommon power. Since she was a child, she could hear voices from the forest. At first she thought it was ghosts. Other children had always picked her for her ugly wounds. After she mentioned her power accidentally, they mocked her and treated her worse. The news even reached her parents' ear and though they defended her, they believed she must have misheard. _It must be the wind_, they told her. She agreed with them. She did not - could not - insist on it. If she was weird, it was her fault. She would – could – bear it alone.

Once, in her teen, she steeled herself to pass through the forest, through the unending whispering and uneasiness. She was the only kid who didn't wander to the forest during her childhood. She reached a large gorge which separated this forest with the one on the lower ground. Her heart twisted in pain. It wasn't even a forest. It was a land full of dried black dead branches and stumps – full of death. If she thought that a lush forest full of lively whispering was awful, the eerie silence she felt from the dead forest was more disturbing. She never returned.

Her father was cremated at the forest edge not long after she reached her teen. A few years later, her mother passed away. Both of her parents were orphans. They had friends – lots of them who stayed with her during the cremation. They left a few hours after the remains turned into scorching ashes. She was alone. She didn't care. She needed the time to be alone. Her stare pinned to the smoldering ashes in front of her. The whisper of the trees sounded like a dull rustles. Cold wind blew through her and she shivered. The fact once again hit her mind. She was alone. No one she could call as family left. She would wake up every morning in an empty house and return to the same empty house. She thought she had spilt all her tears but the warm liquid flow down her cheeks in silent sob. She was down on her four before she realized it.

Morning turned into evening. Sun hide behind the vast blanket of glimmering stars. Bresin sat there, staring blankly on nothing. She should go home. The thought of the silence that would greet her made her decided against it. Suddenly she heard soft footsteps behind her. She noticed it was approaching her. For a moment she wondered whether someone would attack her. She was a defenseless girl; she wouldn't be able to do much if that was true.

The footsteps stopped beside her. A pair of old dusty boots, long brown cloaks and a wooden staff entered her peripheral vision. Looking up, she saw an old man smiling. She sighed out the breath which she didn't realize she had been holding on.

"It's nearly dusk, young lady. Don't you have family who are waiting for you to return?"

It took awhile before she answered. "My last family is there." She pointed her chin to the ashes.

"My condolence." The old man replied with a sympathetic expression.

Bresin nodded. Now she realized she was tired sitting on the hard ground. She was tired listening to unending whispers of trees around her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry but this old man is looking for a place to stay around here. Do you happen to know somewhere I can rest?" The old man interrupted her thought.

"You can stay at my home."

The old man blinked. Even Bresin surprised herself with her reply.

"… will I not disturb you instead?" He asked in hesitation.

Bresin shrugged. "It's fine. I need to do something to get distracted." She stood up and looked at him. "There's no inn in this small village. Though I don't have much to offer, but at least I can ensure you a roof and a bed."

The old man nodded and smiled thankfully.

Bresin's mind returned to the present. It was her first meeting with Master Lambda. Her future teacher stayed for a few days and noticed her latent magical power. She travelled along with him before they settled down in Crystal Kingdom. She smiled remembering the early experience of when she was practicing. Sleep slowly came to her and she closed her eyes in a tranquil rest.

* * *

Wataru decided to open the door. He had knocked a few times and there were no replies. Even though the doctor and nurse had told him she was fine, he still felt worried. The door opened slowly with a creaking sound.

"Bresin?" He softly called out, poking his head from the door. Bresin was obviously in a deep sleep. She was laying, sprawled on the bed. His stare stopped at her scarred left arm. He wondered what had happened until she bore such scar.

He closed the door. She was sleeping, might as well not to disturb her. Supper could be delivered later. He turned his way to Meena's room. His cat friend had come to her senses a few moments earlier.

* * *

It was already dusk when they depart from the city. They had discussed it. They didn't have any clue of the next pearl so they might drop a trip to Dragon Island to check out what happened with their old friend.

Even if the direction is clear, it wasn't as easy as said. First reason, roaming around Dragon Island is highly not recommended, much less a direct trip to it. Those that slipped into the island were egg stealer, people who were willing to throw their life away for enormous money from selling the stolen egg. Dragon was infamous for killing humans around their island territory. However, in folktales, dragon was said to help human and make changes in history. It was a rare occurrence. Wataru's previous case was categorized in it. Second reason, no sane sailor will be self willing to go there. Egg stealer was usually boarding pirate's ship by paying high fee.

Wataru didn't need to worry about the second reason. The mayor had kindly prepared a ship to escort them to the sacred Dragon Island in the northwest. It can be reached in 2 days under clear weather which, apparently, they were blessed with.

Wataru walked to the deck. His cabin, though not small, made him feel suffocated after 3 days. He noticed the wary expression of the sailors. He had notice their reluctance since they were on board. The sailors couldn't refuse the mayor's order. Wataru sighed inwardly. He didn't want to push them to do what they didn't want. Nevertheless, Wataru need them to take him to where he wanted to go. He was worried about Jozo, their dragon friend. He didn't have much time as well. The clue about the next pearl might be found anytime. No matter how pressed he was to save Mitsuru, he would hate himself for not checking Jozo's whereabouts.

Mental image of smiling Mitsuru flashed in his mind. Then it was replaced with the mental image of stone cold Mitsuru sealed within the door. Wataru winced, tightening his grip on the rail. Hoping Mitsuru could hear him, Wataru whispered. "Wait a bit more, just a bit more…"

Thunder roared. Wataru was pulled back to reality. He blinked. He could hear thunders since last night though there were no bolts. He saw a cat sailor walked into the captain's cabin hastily. Wataru frowned. The sky looked too clear to have any storm. Beside, the thunder had been roaring since last night. Where was the storm?

Wataru knocked on the door.

"Come in." Captain voice was heavily muffled from behind the door.

Wataru opened the door and stepped in. Captain's cabin was spacious but full of equipments.

"What can I help you with?" Fish captain moved his attention to Wataru.

"No…. actually I just want to know whether there will be a storm coming."

Captain and the sailor frowned when they heard his question. Blinking, afraid that he was being too meddlesome, Wataru immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble any of you. It's not like I can do anything even if there's a storm…"

"…That's not the case." Captain interrupted him. "As far as we predict, there shouldn't be any storm."

"Then the thunders…" Wataru pointed up to the sky.

Captain and the sailor were silent. "I… We're not sure what that is." Captain looked very uncomfortable. "I have never sailed to Dragon Island, but according to the map we have, we are supposed to be in the correct path."

"…Supposed to be?"

"We are in the same spot since last night." The sailor spoke up. "I've been paying attention to our position with the help of the star constellation, moon and sun's position. Even though we look as if moving, we are actually not."

"There is one more oddity. The island is supposed to come into view last night. But until now, nothing is in sight." The captain added. "I suggest us to return. Perhaps this trip is not blessed which is why we met these oddities…"

"Would you mind to let me discuss this first with my friends?" Wataru said, sharing worried expression on his face too.

The captain nodded and Wataru excused himself, letting them continuing their discussion.

* * *

"So what do you guys think?" Wataru asked after he explained the situation. Everyone was gathering in eating room.

"Actually… there is this small vibe I was receiving." Bresin said hesitantly. "I thought it was my imagination therefore I didn't mention it." She looked thoughtful. "As if something was emitting magical energy. Similar to colade or biroju, one that usually used as a lock. More to… residue of it, which is very weak." She paused.

Everyone was waiting for her to continue. Honestly Wataru didn't really understand what Bresin was talking about.

"Let me try out a few things first." Bresin said and walked out of the room.

Everyone was watching her leave.

"Where do you think she is going?" Meena asked.

"The person who can answer that has just left." Wataru replied.

"I don't really understand what she's talking about. Do you think she know how to fix this situation?" Meena tilted her head questioningly.

Lione didn't respond while Wataru shrugged. "I hope she does. I feel like sitting through an 'Introduction to Physics' class actually."

"'Introduction to Physics'?" Meena repeated, clueless.

"Nah, don't mind it. It's a boring subject which I barely can understand." Wataru grimaced.

* * *

The three of them went up the deck after discussing the matter without any conclusion. They were welcomed with a dull screeching noise.

"What was that?" Wataru winced.

A sailor near them pointed to the right side of the deck where Bresin stood under the sunlight. "Your friend might be losing it. She has been casting fire, water, wind, anything to the empty air. Heaven knew what she did just know." The sailor said in dismay.

They walked to Bresin side. Before any of them raised a voice, a gleaming appeared 20 feet from them. The gleaming spread, forming a huge half sphere which one cannot see where was the limit of the other side. Suddenly everything returned to the tranquil sea as what they had been seeing these few days. Thunders were still roaring close.

"What was it?" Lione asked Bresin.

"A barrier." Bresin said, twisting her lips unpleasantly. "It explains why we are not moving." She flashed her hand to where the sphere was supposed to be. "It must be some kind of territory barrier. What is in front of you is an illusion. It forbids people to get in…" Her voice was cut by a chain of thundering. "…or things to get out." She finished. It was silence when everyone chewed Bresin's explanation.

"So Miss was trying to break the barrier?" A sailor asked Bresin.

When Wataru turned around, he was surprised that a group of sailors had gathered behind them. Even when he looked up, he saw captain was staring at them from the upper deck.

"No, I was testing what kind of barrier it is. A barrier can't be broken without finding the lock. Well, you can use brute force, attacking the barrier with magical energy. It is possible if you have a far stronger magic and the barrier is small. However, with barrier this size…" She sighed helplessly. "I don't know how many magician we need but since obviously I'm the only magician in here, I can assure you that way is not an option for us." She shook her head.

"What kind of lock we are searching? How do we find it?" Wataru asked.

Bresin paused. "There are 2 kinds of locks. The first one is at the center of the barrier. Considering the nature of this barrier and the possible center point – which is the Island - I highly doubt this is the one. Except if the caster died on the Island, a bad news for us." She paused again.

Wataru's stomach churned over the possibility.

"The second one is at the edge of the barrier, which means we need to circle this sphere and tug…"

"It's impossible. Do you see how big that was? It might take days or even weeks. Our provision will not be enough." The captain said while approaching them.

"I have an inkling of the lock position though…" Bresin replied.

"But you said you don't know the lock type! How if it's the first one?" A sailor interjected.

"We don't even know why the barrier was erected!" Another said.

In a second, it became a fiasco of doubt and uncontrolled discussion.

"QUIET!"

The voices died. Everyone turned their head to the hollering captain.

"Almost everyone is here, who told you to stop working?" The Captain gave everyone a sharp look. A few sailors avoided his stare. "Get back to your post. NOW!"

Sailors were scurrying off to various directions. The captain turned his attention to the group. "We'll talk. In my cabin."

* * *

"So, in summary, we cannot move unless we remove the barrier." The Captain said.

Bresin nodded. "A normal barrier just needs a simple seal which is why it's hard to track. In this case, while it is important to keep the lock location hidden, it will be useless if the lock cannot hold the enormous barrier size. I wouldn't surprise if magical artifact is used." She paused. "The vibe that I talked about earlier. It must be coming from the lock. However," she frowned, "I must again remind all of you that I DON'T know the lock type. I analyzed the situation and I think the second type is the most logical."

"If that's the case, why do you think the dragon cannot find it? I think they are pretty sensitive with magic." Lione said.

"It might be set so it can only be accessed from a side." Bresin replied.

"We have yet discussed why someone erected a barrier in here." The Captain said dryly. "It might be for a good reason that can endanger my crews. I'm not going to do something that can endanger them."

Silence.

"I don't believe it is for a good reason." Wataru slowly said. "I met the dragons. They wouldn't harm anyone as long as the other party doesn't pose a threat. To cage them like that…"

The Captain frowned. "You met the dragons?"

"Yes. Both me and Meena. We have a dragon friend. His name is Jozo. It was a long story, but that happened in… Black Disaster." Wataru finished grimly. The Captain's eye bulged larger – if that was possible considering fish eye was bulging already. Wataru instinctively pulled a corner of his mouth. "I was but a small inexperienced traveler back then."

The Captain pondered for a few moments before he spoke. "Two days. That's the time limit. After that we have to turn back no matter what happened."

* * *

Time moved very slowly when you had nothing to do but anticipating. Wataru rubbed his arm, trying to ease the night freezing breeze. He had worn extra layer of cloak but he could still feel the biting temperature on his skin. The thunders had never ceased, everyone had gotten used to it somehow.

Wataru yawned and Bresin shot him an amused glance. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you are the one who is supposed to be tired and sleepy."

Bresin shook her head. "Not really. I have enough rest these few days I think." She answered without averting her gaze. They were standing at the front deck. Meena helped cleaning up dishes while Lione was busy sharpening his axe.

"Don't you feel cold?" Wataru frowned when he look at Bresin's thin cloak.

She smiled. "It's cold, but not as bad as you think. It used to be cold most of the time in my village too. I got used to it. Physically and mentally." She added after an afterthought.

"I see… I come from a four season country but when the weather is too cold, I prefer to stay at home. I like summer better." He paused, remembering how he would gather with his team friends to play football. "We have a nice kotatsu at home, I wouldn't want to move from it when it's winter." Wataru grinned and leaned his back on the rail. He gazed to the sky which was decorated with stars and a full moon.

"Kotatsu…?"

"Ah, it's some sort of table with a heater under it. You have blanket around the table so you won't feel cold when you put your legs or arms under it." Wataru tried to explain. "Winter is time to lazy around." He said with a naughty grin. "Though I believe Mitsuru will not agree." He chuckled.

"Are you both close?" Bresin asked, earning herself a short glance from Wataru. "Sorry, it was a stupid question. I think you both are else you won't try so hard to help him." She sounded apologetic.

Both of them fell silent. Wataru's averted his gaze to the wood under his feet. His bang covered his eyes. Bresin need to strain her ear to hear him whispered.

"He is someone precious to me. I will not let him die."

She gave Wataru a sidelong glance but couldn't see his expression. Wataru couldn't hide his weariness and pain from his tone.

"I think we found it." Bresin suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Wataru lifted his head, confused on the sudden turn of the conversation.

"We found it, the lock." She narrowed her eyes.

Wataru immediately turn around. "We did? Where?" He focused his eyes at Bresin's looking direction but couldn't see anything aside from the black blanket around them.

"You might want to ask the captain to hold the position before we pass it."

Wataru ran to Captain's cabin without even affirming her request.

* * *

"Here?" Lione stopped rowing.

Bresin nodded. They were both on the small boat with a small lantern.

"I can't see anything." Wataru said, hovering upon them. He rode his skate version of his sword. Meena was watching from the ship deck not too far away.

"It is here. I can feel it." Bresin said.

"What should we do now?" Wataru asked.

"Try to retrieve the lock and break it."

"How?" Lione questioned.

"Good question. This is a trial and error." Bresin cast a wary smile.

"O servants of the Ocean, sons of the Mother Nature, please heed my plea and help me return the sea back to its limitless boundary." Bresin tipped her staff to the water. A yellow shining pentagram appeared below the boat. "Bring me the magical artifact that doesn't belong to the Ocean!"

The pentagram shone lighter before disappearing. Waves were getting wilder before something sprung out from the water as if being spit out. The long stick fell onto the boat.

"Is that…?" Wataru descended closer to take a look.

"Is this the one?" Lione leaned closer and brought the lantern closer.

"No. It isn't." Bresin scowled.

It was a stick blanketed with a very healthy wet moss layer and dripping algae. It might used to be a staff.

"I told you it's trial and error, it is a makeshift spell after all."

"How many times you can do that?" Wataru frowned. "You can't keep requesting artifacts from such wide ocean. You'll be out of power soon."

"The range is limited, places around the pentagram only." Bresin replied and started to cast the same spell.

After the fifth attempts of obtaining unrecognizable rubbish from the ocean, they attained a square heavy wooden case. The size was about a half arm length.

Lione rubbed the layer of moss. Wataru couldn't help but feel disgusted. He wondered how Lione's expression could stay straight.

"It is thin. This is newly drowned." Lione said, enough to take everyone's attention. Lione rubbed some more and found a metal lock.

Bresin touched the lock. "It isn't protected by magic. You can try to break it."

Wataru could see Bresin's eyes glinted with hope. This might be the one they were looking for. Bresin held the lantern while Lione broke the lock with his axe and opened the case. Lione tipped it slightly to let the water flowing out. What greet them after that made Bresin and Wataru groaned sickly. Lione frowned deeply.

It was a terrible corpse. Drowned in water for long had made it bulged and skin turned blue. However, they still can recognize it, especially when it had a horn. It was a baby dragon. Wataru's stomach churned and he vomited. The baby must have been as old as Jozo back then. Drowned wasn't the main reason for its death. The baby had been stabbed in its heart so hard that the knife stuck in the base of the case. The knife itself wasn't normal. It has lots of inscription on its blade and hilt.

Wataru didn't understand what the meaning of the inscription was. Nevertheless, even a common person could see that this was something evil. Bresin held down the corpse gingerly and pulled out the knife. Something crackled and the barrier cracked and crashed into pieces. Dawn had just breaking and they could see the island appeared in front of them. Everyone looked up when they heard the dull flapping of wings above. As if they hadn't received enough surprise, fate gave them more presents.

Wataru wondered whether merely the presence of 10 or more dragons above them or the dread of what those dragons could do to them was the one made everyone froze. Thundering noise had stopped and Wataru guessed it was because they were hitting the barrier to try to break through it all these time.

One of the dragons spotted them and roared threateningly. Wataru forcefully gulped down the lump in his throat. He felt his body turned cold when all of the dragons roared wildly, their attention fixed on the ship.

* * *

A/N: Actually I kinda forget the dragon's name. If I made a mistake, please tell me, I'll fix the name. LOL Update will be done monthly. I will keep my promise this time. Cause I have put 'finishing fan fiction' in my New Year's resolution. XDD So the title this time come from the world 'barrier', coming from Old French 'barierre' in early 14th century. Actually, aside from the literal barrier that they need to break this chapter, I was pointing to mental barrier both Wataru and Bresin have – or actually, everyone has – to keep other people away. It is scary to open up oneself, especially because we are afraid of rejection. But pent up everything inside, it will burst after a certain amount of time. Anyway, see ya all in the next chapter.


	6. Réunion

A/N: Yeash! I managed to make it on time! XD

* * *

Disc: Whatever.

Title: Réunion

* * *

"I'm sorry. Would you mind to explain again why we are heading to the Dragon Island where we know the danger of us being chewed is more imminent?" Bresin asked Wataru who was rowing the boat at the back. She could hear Meena released a soft sigh. Lione was at the opposite so she couldn't see his face, not that it would change much anyway. Lione's face was stoic except when he fought. "Even the sailors are fleeing in the opposite direction. Why? Was the previous event didn't shake you even a bit?" Bresin added when she received no reply from Wataru.

After directing the rancorous roars to them, the dragons immediately flew South. No one knew why the dragons suddenly ignored them but everyone was thankful. It took a few moments before ship crews return to their sanity. The crews were either froze - just like Wataru, Bresin and Meena did - or down on their knees praying or fainted. Lione was the only clutching his axe with his face showing a disturbed expression. Bresin could understand when the crews worked twice faster and harder to get out of the spot as soon as possible. What she couldn't understand was Wataru's decision to head into the Island. It was outrageous, downright non-sensible, insane!

The Captain didn't even argue with him. They were too twitching to get away. He handed Wataru a bag of Sally powder. It was a powder that if poured into the fire, it would change the color of the smoke. The Captain told them that they _might_ be in perimeter after 4 days. "If your groups are still alive and need us to pick up, light the smoke at midday. When we saw it, we would come closer. We will only wait for 2 days." The Captain said to Wataru.

Which explain why they were sitting in the boat, Wataru and Lione rowing on either corner, heading to the Island. Bresin frowned, dissatisfied.

"Bresin, we're all worried about Jozo." Meena replied softly.

"I'm worried with my life." Bresin cut in.

"We didn't force you to come along." Wataru said in irritation.

Bresin gritted her teeth. She couldn't argue. She remembered what Master Lambda had told her. _It's time for you to go out and learn more about the world. Help them to collect the pearl._ Called it an order or request, she didn't wish to disappoint her master - one that she had looked upon as a surrogate father. Of course she wouldn't throw her life because of it. However, these people still went on even though they knew the danger. How could she back up? She wrenched her eyes close and gave her forehead a slight massage. To compare herself to a bunch of people who didn't seem to care with their own life, insanity must have crept into her as well.

"How do you know that your friend is even there?" Bresin asked tiredly.

"He should be." Wataru said uncertainly.

"Even if he did, will he remember you?"

"He will. I can't believe he can forget us." Meena injected. "He even stayed with me a few days after Black Disaster."

Bresin sighed. "If you guys insist."

* * *

What Bresin questioned had flashed through Wataru's mind countless times. Even though he didn't have a sure answer, but he shared the same worries with Meena. Were the dragons in some sort of trouble? If they really did, what mere humans could do with it? Dragons couldn't even solve it! Wataru scorned himself inwardly.

Wataru jumped out of the boat and landed in wet sandy beach. He and Lione pulled the boat to the shore and anchored it to a nearby trunk. They were standing in the corner of a long stretched beach framed by high cliffs.

"Are you sure bringing this thing around is a good idea?" Bresin pointed to the case where previously a dragon child stabbed.

"We must return their child." Meena said, wrapping the wet case held it in her chest.

Bresin's gaze swept around the scenery. "It's so... unexpectedly silent eh?" She said uneasily, eyeing the lush forest in front of them. Even their size was not normal. They trees were twice or thrice bigger.

Rustling and creaking suddenly heard from northeast. It was as if the forest was giving way to something big.

"We... have company?" Bresin clutched her staff tightly.

Wataru wondered whether it would be of use when they were facing a dragon which size 10 times compared to a human.

"What will we do?" Bresin asked nervously to no one in particular.

"Talk perhaps?" Wataru said in hesitation.

What appeared first to them was the foreleg. Wataru frowned. The color was weird. There were black spots over the white furs. It reminds him of something...

The dragon appeared. Its huge size was intimidating. The dragon has uneven black spots all over its body. Its eyes were bloodshot. When its tongue was lolled out, Wataru saw it was a complete black. Saliva was dripping out of its jaw.

"Err... I don't think we can try to talk to this one..." Wataru said, expressing everyone's inner opinion. He took a step back instinctively.

"It looks... sick?" Meena whispered.

The dragon groaned and advanced faster threateningly.

"Run to the forest!" Wataru shouted.

Everyone ran blindly as fast as they could. Lione was leading while Wataru was in the tail. The dragon didn't seem to have enough power to run, leapt, or fly. It swayed heavily while walking - as if in the verge of falling. Even though Wataru and their friends ran, their walking gap had too much difference.

"Even if we hide, I think it can smell us!" Wataru said, huffing between his run.

"Let's go somewhere it can't smell us then." Lione unexpectedly replied. He turned sharply to the right. They ran under a canopy of broad leaves, obscuring them from vision and them from seeing. The thumping behind them was still closing though.

Suddenly Lione slipped down a steep valley. He shouted in surprise. Meena immediately fell after him, too fast to stop. Bresin managed to stop in time but Wataru hit her in the middle of his braking. She fell with a shriek while pulling Wataru's front shirt, hoping to use him as anchor. Wataru's arms were flailing before he fell down with her.

* * *

Wataru blinked then groaned when his sight was spinning. He took a few moments shutting his eyes before reopening it. He sat up and noticed a few parts of his body were aching. He checked his bodies. Bruises, lots of them. At least nothing was broken. He heard a soft groan behind him. Bresin awakened not far from him.

"Are you okay?" He crouched beside her.

She groaned again and - to Wataru's curiosity - closed both of her ears. Did she hate hearing his voice that bad? "How do you expect me to be okay after I fall down?"

"You're complaining. That's a good sign already." Wataru stood, observing his surroundings. Small rays of light passed through the tight canopy of leaves. Enough to see their surroundings but it would be very dark at night. He could hear water's sound not too far away. There was also a slight humid stinking smell in the air. He walked to the source of trickling sound. The putrid smell was getting stronger. Wataru crunched his nose.

"Does everyone travel with you always end up endangering their lives?" Bresin said, standing up.

"Of course not!" Wataru said, glancing back. He suddenly remembered Kee Keema saving him from the water monster, Meena got caught, Black Disaster... "Well, not… most of the time." He added as an afterthought.

Bresin twisted her mouth and walked to his side. "What's this smell?" She scrunched her nose.

Wataru shrugged. "We need to find Lione and Meena." He said while starting to walk again.

Rancid smell was awfully heavy to the point that Wataru and Bresin needed to cover their nose in order not to puke. Blue glints appeared between the trunks. They reached a clearing with a small lake. Two familiar figures were standing by the lake. They rushed to them.

"Lione! Meena! I'm glad you both all right!" Wataru said in relief.

"Wataru! Bresin!" Meena worried look instantly disappeared. She was talking behind her makeshift nose protector made from her scarf.

"We are just here." Lione said. He wore the same thing Meena did.

"I wonder why we didn't fall to the same place. Did you find where this stink come from?" Bresin said behind her hand.

"Rotten corpse." Lione pointed to the East.

Wataru and Bresin winced. "Dragon corpse?" Bresin asked for confirmation.

"Yes, lots of them." Meena said with disturbed expression. "They were piled in a hole. Those that still recognizable had the same appearance as the one we saw just now."

"I purposely ran to this direction to avoid smell detection." Lione said.

"What is actually happening?" Wataru said thoughtfully.

"Whatever it is, why do you think that human can do when dragons themselves cannot solve it?" Bresin said, arching one of her eyebrow.

Wataru looked at her calculatingly before replied. "The answer is still the same. 'I don't know', but I don't intend to do nothing."

They heard flapping of wings above them. Looking up, the dragons - most likely this morning's - flew pass them, sending them a strong gust of wind. Everyone coughed and wrenched their eyes shut when dust flew all over. Waves made the lake water's splashing, the tranquil surface was gone. They moved under nearby tree's shade.

"Did anyone notice what they are clenching?" Wataru said, trying to breathe through dust. His vision was still blurry.

"They were bringing some sort of grass in their jaws and claws." Lione finished his line with a cough.

"Actually I feel a bit weird. Aside from the dragon, I haven't seen any living animals around here. The forest is too silent." Meena said. "Anything wrong with what I said?" Meena asked when she saw Bresin rolled her eyes.

Bresin immediately gestured her hand in a dismissive way. "No no. I haven't seen any animals as well. Wataru?"

Wataru shook his head. "I wonder anyone can live around this stink place. Perhaps that's the reason we can't find any living creature here."

"What do you think the grass is for?" Meena said.

"Should we go find out?" Wataru looked at the direction where the dragons were landing.

"Should we?" Bresin asked incredulously.

"We might notice something if we observe closer." Meena said.

"Why don't you just blow the horn you've been holding until now? Who knows your friend will come to us?" Bresin suggested.

"The problem is, seems like every dragon can hear the whistle." Wataru replied with a worried smile.

"That's too dangerous. We might attract the wrong dragon." Lione said.

"So we're sticking with the walking idea?" Meena asked.

"Do we have any other option? Like perhaps just hide and wait for the sailors to return?" Bresin asked desperately.

"I highly doubt that's a good idea. We need to know why the dragons were behaving like _that_. Else, even lighting something in the island will be our death." Lione replied.

Bresin sighed. They tacitly advanced to the approximate area where the dragons were landing. The further they went; the putrid smell was getting lighter to the point of diminishing. They knew they were going to the right direction guided by noises and voices the dragons made. Lione had mentioned that they were lucky because the wind were blowing to their direction, which means their smell wouldn't betray their position.

Unexpectedly, they ended up in a protruding cliff. A deep clearing below exposed about 15 dragons lying down. All of them had the same black spots spread over the body though it was in different degree. Wataru noticed the previously flying dragons were sharing the grass. Because they kept seeing the dragons from below, they didn't see that they bear the spot at their back as well. Wataru concluded that the black spots were sign of illness because those that completely covered with black spot were seemed to be the weakest one. They chewed the grass dispiritedly.

"This is bad." Lione said abruptly.

"Yeah... Their condition does look bad." Bresin frowned.

"No. The wind has changed direction. We need to move before they notice us." Lione said seriously. Wataru, Meena and Bresin turned their attention to Lione.

They were about to move when flapping of wings was heard behind them. They could feel the wind as well as dust it flailed.

"Or it's just too late." Bresin commented dryly.

They turned to see a menacing dragon floating at the edge of the cliff. The black spots have spread until its face. It roared and Wataru swore he must have gone deaf.

"Wait wait! We're friends! We're friends!" Wataru shouted valiantly in an attempt to beat the roar.

The dragon eyed them disbelievingly. It didn't have time to respond when another flapping of wings heard. It was immediately followed with a thunderous crash. The ground beneath them shook dangerously. The dragon immediately shifted its attention to the black dragon.

"Is that the previous one?" Meena said, obviously anxious.

"I sincerely hope it's not." Bresin said, fear laced in her tone.

Black dragon howled and struggled to stand on its feet. The white spotted dragon descended and ascended swiftly with grass in its jaw. It landed beside it and persuaded it to eat. The black dragon ignored it and wobbled to Wataru's location instead.

"What should we do? Behind us is a cliff; in front of us are 2 dragons." Bresin mentioned the obvious with panic.

The white spotted dragon pulled the black dragon and insistently wanted it to eat the grass. The black dragon whipped white spotted dragon away with its tail instead. White dragon were being pushed a few paces away, dragged a few trees down along with it and groaned in pain.

Wataru immediately blew the soundless horn. Considering they had been spotted, they had nothing to lose. Perhaps the horn carried different tune and one of them might notice it was Jozo's if not Jozo's himself come. Even if Jozo didn't, perhaps those that recognize the horn would help them. Or perhaps… they would die in here right now.

To their horror, the black dragon lunged towards them. Instead of sending them off the cliff, it collided with another white spotted dragon flew sharply down from their right. Both of the dragons rolled to the left, spreading tremor to the ground and leveling the forest.

The first white dragon rose and grunted in annoyance. The second dragon retreated after the impact and growled warningly at the black dragon.

"I don't know what happened but I'm glad the two dragons are trying to stop the black one." Bresin muttered, earning her a nod from Wataru and Meena.

The black dragon refused to stop. It lunged again at the second dragon. Despite the waving strength, it managed to pin the second dragon down. Its jaw buried into the second dragon's neck which howled in pain. Before Wataru could think of what he should do to help, the first dragon jumped into the fight, bit and pulled the black dragon off by its wing. The black dragon was dragged involuntarily off the second dragon. Its eyes were wild; blood and saliva were dripping from its jaw. It grunted and attempted to release itself. The first dragon threw the black dragon to the ground while the second dragon held him down with his weight, ignoring the blood flowing from its injury. The first dragon went to fetch the grass and shove it down the black dragon's throat, earning its foreleg a few deep scratches.

"They're choking him?" Bresin asked.

"No, they're just forcing him to eat." Wataru replied.

Bresin nodded in confirmation. "They're choking him."

"Does this mean we are safe?" Meena asked hopefully.

"I don't…" Wataru's word was lost in a cry when the ground beneath them tumbled. In less than a few seconds, they would definitely turn into unrecognizable pulp. Wataru didn't remember to use his ability in the sudden panic attack.

The howling of wind was dire in his ears. He could feel the gravity fasten their falling speed. His stomach lurched in fears. His heart was about to leapt from his chest. He couldn't help when he yelled as hard as his lungs and throat allow him to. He scrunched his eyes shut.

Ground was only a few meters from his face when he felt something caught him and pulled him against the gravity. He could hear Bresin shrieking in his ear. Literally.

"Oh dear oh dear… I thought I was dead…" Bresin muttered, shaking, her body pressed beside him.

Wataru's voice was hoarse when he was muttering rubbish in reply. It was the blood drip that made Wataru realized this was the second dragon. He realized that the dragon was grabbing both of them in its left foreleg.

Bresin muttered 'let me down' countless time, torn between her gratefulness of being saved and hysteria of being nearly a hundred meters above the ground.

It was slowly descending to the ground below the cliff where dragons were lying in scatter. Then a sudden terror gripped Wataru's heart. Meena and Lione! He whipped his head and searched for his friends' existence which thankfully, shared the same fate as he was. They were clutched in dragon's right foreleg.

The dragon landed with its hind leg, flapping its wings to maintain its balance when putting the humans down. They immediately moved away to give the dragon a room to put its feet down. Instead of landed on its four, the dragon slammed down to the earth.

Wataru immediately rushed forward in worry. He looked at the injury in the dragon's neck. It was still bleeding but the wound had started to close.

"Can we do something to help him?"

Wataru looked up to see Meena was already at his side.

"I'm afraid not. We don't have enough meds or even bandage." Lione answered from behind them. Wary look was still evident in his face.

Wataru caught the dragon's calm yellow gaze. There was no intimidation, scorn or craziness unlike the black dragon and the first white dragon that had spotted them earlier. The eyes reflected intelligence, confidence and… Wataru not sure whether it was warmth.

_Wataru._

Wataru blinked and looked at his friends. "Anyone calls?"

All of them looked at each other and shook their head. Wataru jumped when he felt something wet touching him from his right. The dragon licked him! Wataru suppressed an urge to grimace; his right side was damp with saliva.

_Wataru._

Wataru looked at the dragon, considering the possibility of the dragon talked to him. The dragon never talked to him during his first visit to Vision though.

_Meena._

The dragon licked Meena who squawked in surprise. Wataru looked at the dragon in disbelief.

"Jo… zo…?" He said tentatively.

_Wataru._

The dragon licked him again. Wataru didn't shy away or jump this time. He was too happy.

"Is it really you Jozo?" He asked again.

This time the dragon replied with a purr. Meena and Wataru ran and hug Jozo's muzzle.

_Wataru. Meena._

Meena cried. "You've grown big… oh my… I can't recognize you at all!" She said between her sob.

"Does that mean dragon can talk? Or they can only repeat names?" Bresin muttered to herself, watching the event unfolding in front of her. She received a shrug as a reply from Lione.

After awhile, Jozo pointed to a small hole under the cliff beside them with his wings.

_Tired. Rest._

He said mentally to them before he himself close his eyes and fell into a rhythmical snore.

* * *

A/N: I have to split it in this part else the chapter will be too long (read: lazy to write more) :p Anyway they met already XDD Thank you for those who read and put this story into their favourite list. :) Appreciate that. Thank you too for those who review. I love you guys. XDD The title is obvious enough that it needs no explanation aside from it's an old French. See you next month in next update. :) Btw, this line "There were black spots over the white furs. It reminds him of something...", anyone that can guess correctly what Wataru has remembered will get a cookie from me. XDD


	7. Nēah

A/N: I lost my usb with all data in it. ;_;

* * *

Title: nēah

Disc: yeah, that.

* * *

Bresin woke up with a sore body. She groaned softly at the stony roof. She was grateful the bare cliff protect her from the forest voice which would absolutely made her unable to sleep. It was worth to point out that it wasn't like the usual forest voice she heard. It was more flowing, more ancient, more harmonious like a single choir. She preferred this voice, still, it would be annoying if you couldn't turn the noise off.

Turning her head, the huge white dragon was immediately obscuring her vision with Wataru and Meena sitting beside him - his face more precisely. Lione gave her slight nod. It might be his way to say good morning. She didn't hear him talk much. Lione offered him the antlers' meat, leftover from yesterday's dinner.

She grimaced, every muscles in her body was protesting when she moved to receive the meat. It tasted good. Another thing that she was grateful about. Jozo's friend - she assumed the white dragon which initally spotted them at the cliff was - dropped them this treat then left without even letting them to say thanks. She was even more surprised that Meena brought some kind of seasoning with her. She learned later that Meena was a cook and she run a restaurant.

She took another bite. She has been wondering, and she still was, why no other dragons attacked them when they were already down the cliff. Literally speaking, they were sandwiched between the infamous carnivour mammal which could gulped down a whole person without afraid of getting choked in the process. The presence of Wataru's friend, Jozo, might be one factor. The mysterious dragon's illness might be the second. But no real answer yet.

Her eyes slid to the cloth pack where Meena kept her seasoning, as well as the box containing the corpse. Considering that they were pretty safe now, it wouldn't be a good move to push that thing on the dragons and invite their mislead rage. She had yet time to voice this thought when Meena suddenly approaching the pack, opening it and took the case.

Bresin was choked while trying to voice a 'wait'. Lione thoughtfully handed her a bottle of water. The moment she managed to cough out the cursed bloody piece which reminded her 'not to talk while you eat', it was too late. Meena opened the box and showed it to Jozo. She sat there in tense, every second felt like ages. What would Jozo do if he was angry? Eat them? Mince them? Step on them to make the cartoon flat? Or for once, trying a variety, hang them under the sun to make a dry meal?

As seconds ticked by, colors drained from her face. However her worry was for nothing. Jozo's gaze turned sad and he purred. His expression, one could say it was lamenting. Jozo raised himself, giving Bresin a chance to look at her barren surrounding. She frowned. Nearly no dragon around, only 2 of them were present and apparently busy ripping a yak for breakfast.

Jozo gestured Meena to put the case on his raised paw. Bresin wrenched her eyes close when Jozo flapped his wings. The dragon was up in the air in a moment, leaving her at loss. "Where did he go?" She asked to no one in particular. She immediately felt insecure, especially when looking at the 2 dragons not far from them were about to finish their meal.

"I don't know." Wataru replied, looking at Meena. Meena shrugged in confusion as well.

"What happened here? Did you ask him in your chat?" She looked to Meena and Wataru.

"It's..." Meena voice was cut by the Jozo's return.

_Come._

"Where to?" Bresin couldn't help asking.

Jozo lowered his head to the ground.

_Up._

"I think he want us to get to his back?" Meena tilted her head questioningly.

Jozo puffed a smoke in Meena direction as an answer. Boys climbed pretty quick while girls needed help with their awkward step.

Now that all of them sit in spread on Jozo's back, a question sprung to her mind. "Where should we hold on to?"

Without anyone replying, Jozo raised his himself but keeping his back in horizontal position as much as possible. As if on cue, everyone grabbed on Jozo's hair.

"I think on this." Wataru said with a forced smile.

"Are you serious?" Bresin's voice was trembling.

The next 5 minutes felt forever when she clutched as much hair (as tight as possible) with both of her hands, slipping a bit to either ways due to winds and Jozo's muscle movement. She slid down very quickly when Jozo landed and put his head back on the ground. Her heart thumping hard. She was going to sigh a relieve breath when she saw the black dragon lying in front of her. The sigh immediately turned into a sharp intake of breath. She didn't notice where they were heading or even what was around them. She was too busy keeping her sweaty grasp firm. In fact, not only her who was surprised. Apparently they were taken to the lake. She noticed there was no more putrid smell. To her annoyance, she noticed the forest sound was back in her hearing range too.

The black dragon closed its eyes. However, tears were running down from its face. The case laid near it.

"Tell me not..." Bresin didn't need to continue. Everyone had the same line of thinking.

_Offspring. _Jozo's voice rang in their mind.

The black dragon suddenly open its eyes and looked at them. It was red, just as it had been since they first meet him. Except, there was a difference. The eyes were showing clarity, confidence, and sadness, not madness. Bresin felt sympathetic. Poor dragon parent.

_Thank. You. Returning. Him._

Bresin assumed it was the black dragon talking. The voice was older and it was obviously female. She was surprised that voice they could only hear in their head could be distinguished.

"Sorry, when we found him, it was already too late." Bresin felt she should be apologizing.

The black dragon shook her head. _Evil. Stole. Him. _She paused. _Evil. Magic. Trapped. Us. _

"Is the magic the cause of the disease?" Meena asked.

Bresin thought of the possibilities. It might be some kind of curse.

_Disease. Mild. Epidemic. Curable. Medicine. North. _She shook her head again. _Evil. Magic. Trapped. Us. _

"I think she want to say that the disease is supposed to be curable..." Meena said.

"But they can't get the medicinal weed cause they were trapped in the island." Wataru finished with a grim expression.

_Apology. Friends. Grateful. _The black dragon raised herself with utmost difficulty, growling and wincing with her every muscle movement. She nuzzled the case and gestured to them. _Gratitude._

All of them could only nodded in reply. To refuse a thank gesture from a dragon which had a hard time moving would only give it troubles.

_Young. One. Told. Me. Little. Ones. Collect. Crystals. _The black dragon gestured to Jozo then to them.

"Yes, we are. To save a person." Wataru told her.

_I. Dying. Here. Gratitude. _The black dragon closed her eyes, concentrating. Surprisingly, numerous flapping of wings heard from their above. About 10 dragons landed around them and just like Jozo, they wore a solemn expression. The dragons emitted various voices; short growl, purr, high shriek. It was a chorus of noises. Bresin frowned, feeling disturbed. Just as spontaneous as it had started, the dragons suddenly went silent.

Then something caught Bresin's attention, dragon's chest was shining! Suddenly the black dragon fell to the earth with a loud crash. Bresin couldn't help but jumped in surprise.

"What? What happened to her?" She muttered in confusion.

Jozo walked past them to the black dragon and, to Bresin's horror, ripped its chest with his jaw. All her friends were speechless as well.

"What are you doing Jozo?" Wataru managed to say in a choked voice. Considering Wataru was the closest to Jozo, watching him turning into a cannibal must have been too great of a shock.

With jaw dripping blood, Jozo walked back to them. Bresin retreated quite a few pace though she knew she would have nowhere to run. They were surrounded by a group of dragons if one still remember.

Jozo opened his jaw and something dropped out. It hit the ground with a clunk, bounced and rolled until Wataru's foot. Bresin tilted her head, trying to look over the thing. It was something... black? Yes, it should be black, pretty obvious even though it has blood stain all over it. Wataru took it up.

_Heart. Crystal. Gratitude. _Jozo said.

It dawned in her mind, as well as others, that the dying dragon was giving her life as her gratitude.

"She shouldn't have done that..." Wataru said, his face was evidenly troubled.

_Dying. Disease. Heavy. Too Late._

Lione put a hand on Wataru's shoulder. "If you put on that face, you disrespect her gratitude."

Wataru's face contorted in a pain before smoothened. "I understand." He turned his attention to the dragon's corpse and bowed deeply.

* * *

Looking at rising sun, Wataru sighed.

"Stop that." Bresin said.

Wataru looked apologetic. Bresin continued her walk to the exit.

"Going out somewhere?" Wataru asked curiously.

"Yeah." Bresin replied without stopping, clicking the door behind her.

Bresin walked down the road to the market. It has been nearly a week since they returned from Dragon Island. Jozo sent them safely to the ship which were supposed to pick them up. She shivered, her lips curled unpleasantly. It wasn't a nice experience. Jozo was picking them in their boat even when they had told him they will be fine with rowing. It was less scary compared to the time they need to hold onto Jozo's furs for their life. At least she had a rigid ground. The big ship was shaking badly when Jozo hovered above it to put the boat (with them inside) down. She didn't need to mention how terrified crews and the captain were. She groaned unconsciously. How she hated flying on - or under - a dragon, no matter how rare the chance was.

They were in the city of Gienka, north border of Crystal Kingdom. Ever since their third crystal. They hadn't had any further clue. Needless to say, Wataru was becoming more restless and depressed each day. They were currently staying in a house which was a Highlander post during the war but currently abandoned.

Bresin sympathized with him. It wasn't like they could blindly ram somewhere and got the next crystal. So far it was interconnected events, each giving a clue to another and with sense of urgency. Lione had been contacting the other Highlanders, trying to find more information. Honestly, if it had been easy, lots of travellers would have succeed.

They were patience at the first, but time was running fast and placidity were vaporing into thin air – replaced with frustation, anxiety and restlessness. The atmosphere was so thick that Bresin could hardly stay in the house.

Bresin jumped when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry, did I surprise you?"

Bresin turned to see a familiar face looming over her. "Ah, Haru nii-sama."

Haru smiled thinly. Bresin didn't quite acquinted with her Master's 3 former disciples, save her Master rarely talk about them. She only met 2 of them once during their short visit to Crystal Kingdom. Haru was the third disciple. Leaving aside his gloomy demeanour, he always wore light eye-stabbing clashing colours. It was easy to recognize him in the middle of the road. Just like today. He wore a yellow hat, pink overcoat, and green boots. The silver stick with large blue diamonds fastened at his back.

Bresin resisted the inner urge to grimace. She knew every passerby were looking, just like she had been the first time she met him. Haru formerly stayed in Crystal Kingdom for a week, given her plenty of time to adjust to his 'unique' appearance.

"What are you doing in here, nii-sama?" Bresin started a light talk.

"A bit of this and that. How about you, my cute imouto?" He replied, again with the thin smile.

Bresin couldn't say she like Haru, although she didn't hate him either. She learned that Haru never really answer a question directly. Annoyed, she decided she would act the same. "A bit of this and that too." She smiled sweetly.

"I see... "

It was silence save the chatter of market passerby around them. Bresin felt awkward under Haru's stare and decided to take her leave when Haru suddenly talked.

"Master told me..."

Bresin's head perked up.

"You saw him? You went for a visit?" Bresin said hurriedly. Her eyes were evidently light with joy. It was only half month and she missed her Master already.

Haru smirked. "As usual, Master's little kitten aren't you?"

Bresin's expression turned dark. She hated this joke the most. She gritted her teeth in self control.

"Yeah, I did drop for a visit. He was fine when I left him a week ago if you need to know."

Bresin couldn't help but slightly smile.

"He knew I will meet you, he told you to 'take a good care of yourself'."

Bresin was very happy. Little gesture from her Master made her feel very appreciated and cared, even though she would never really show or tell it to anyone.

"There is one more message. He told you to go meet Deci Peere, a famous rich man from Bordure. You might find what you are searching for there." Haru continued.

Hope sparked in Bresin's eye. Was that the clue that they had been waiting for? "Did Master say anything else?" Bresin urged Haru.

Haru shook his head. "That's all, little kitten."

Bresin ignored the nick. She was set to run back and tell everyone about this. "Thank you for telling me, nii-sama. I need to go now, see you another time!"

"You're welcome..." Haru trailed off, looking at Bresin who were already running off, oblivious to his reply.

Bresin slammed the door open. Meena tripped in surprise and the hot soup poured onto Wataru's lap, resulting in a jump and shout from the raven haired teenager. Meena apologized and hurriedly hand Wataru a cloth. Bresin doubled over from her exertion. Lione who sat across Wataru gave her a stoid look.

"You surprised me, Bresin." Meena slightly scowled.

Bresin took a moment to adjust her breath. "I got a word from my Master."

"Master Lambda?" Wataru's turn to be surprised. His hand which were busy drying his pants freezed in the air. "...like how?" He asked, bewildered. Cell phone had not yet discovered in here. Did mage has telepathy? Or crystal ball communication? Or mirror? Lots and lots of imagination from supernatural movies flashed in Wataru's mind.

"I met Haru nii-sama, one of Master's disciple." Bresin said, closing the door behind her – as well as Wataru's imagination completely (Wataru just muttered a weak 'Oh…'). "He told us to go to Bordure and meet someone called Deci Peere." She flopped herself down in a nearby couch.

"Bordure... It's a few hours from here using ferry." Lione said. "I never heard about Deci Peere. However, I'm not familiar with cities around here." Lione stood. "I will check the ferry."

"Thank you Lione." Wataru said before he disappeared through the door.

"Did Master Lambda said anything else?" Meena turned to Bresin who negatively shook her head.

"How does your brother find us? I mean we keep moving, we didn't inform him or Master Lambda where we are." Wataru was confused.

"Master has his own way of knowing. Even though it rarely happens, he can foretell the future." Bresin replied proudly.

* * *

"It's huge." Meena said.

They were standing in front of a 3m tall iron fence. Behind it was a lush garden encircling a gray castle. Lione managed to procured ferry tickets to Bordure which would depart in noon. Deci Peere's address was easy to be found. Nearly everyone in the small port city know him. Honestly, Wataru didn't think they would get lost for Deci Peere's house was the most distinctive in the area. His castle was obviously visible even when they were approaching the port.

"What do you need here?" A dog guard dressed in red and white behind the fence barked at them.

"Umm... we're here to meet Deci Peere." Wataru awkwardly answered.

"Any appointment?"

"Umm... no..."

"Then no passing through."

Wataru felt a sense of de-javu. He sighed inwardly. Honestly he didn't like using this method. "Can we get him a message?"

The guard merely nodded.

"Tell him a Highlander named Wataru seek an audience." Wataru exposed his bracelet which was hidden under his cloak. The guard stared at it for awhile then run to the further entrance of the castle.

Wataru grimaced. He remembered telling Mitsuru not to use this method anymore. He kept his stare forward, in case Lione were staring unapprovingly at him.

The guard returned immediately. He motioned the other guard to help him open the fence.

"Master is willing to see you. I will take you to him."

Wataru and his friends were taken through the garden's brick patch, castle's heavy iron door, shiny marble corridors and back to the garden at the right side of the castle. At all corners there were guards standing rigidly.

Iron table with round glass surface stood proudly surrounded by beautifully patterned iron chairs. The furnitures were totally distinguished from the greenery around them – as well as the person in sapphire robe sitting on it.

"Please sit." The person said to them after waving his hands to the guard, dismissing him.

The old man was someone in his 40-ies with dark skin. He looked very healthy and well built despite his age. His face was kind and warmth exude from his gesture. Wataru labeled him directly as a likeable old man. His robe was plain blue save the entertwining silver patterns at the hem.

"Mr. Deci Peere?" Wataru asked tentatively.

"Yes. I am Deci Peere." He gestured again for them to take a seat. It was exactly 4 empty seats, as if being prepared solely for them.

Wataru seated and introduced all of them to Deci Peere.

"To what honour, am I being granted a Highlander presence?" He twined his fingers on his lap, leaning back on his chairs, looking mildly interested in his smile.

"To cut the chase short, we are currently looking for crystal." Wataru blatantly replied.

Deci Peere merely arched his eyebrow. "Don't you think you should go to jeweler instead of me?"

"It's no mere crystal. It is a crystal with highly potent magic in it. It is rare and when we are looking for it... somehow the clue refer to you." Wataru said.

Deci Peere looked confused. "What clue?"

"My Master told me to find you." Bresin said.

"And your master is...?"

"Master Lambda."

It took awhile before Deci Peere expression turned from confusion to comprehension. "Ah... I remember him. It was my late wife who was acquainted with him." He paused.

Suddenly a few maids were appearing from the corridor with food and drinks.

"It's not much but please enjoy the meal." Deci said.

Wataru only drank his water even though the smell of the freshly baked cake was very tempting. "So, do you know anything about the crystal, Mr. Deci Peere?" He urged.

Deci smiled gingerly. He reached to his robe's pocket and pull out a green silk pouch. "Is this what you are looking for?" He took out a green crystal which sat comfortably in his dark bare palm.

Bresin could feel the power emitting from the crystal as soon as it was out of its pouch. She nodded shortly to Wataru.

"Yes, this is the one." Wataru said, clenching his fists, resisting the urge to snatch it from the host's hand. This was the last crystal, Mitsuru could be saved!

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"I'm going to save a friend. We will need it as a seal replacement. "

"I see... It's a very noble reason."

Wataru paused. "What should we do to have it?" He carefully phrased his question.

Deci didn't smile when he replied. "I understand you need it for a noble couse, Wataru the Highlander. Nevertheless, it's a pity that I cannot consent. Nothing that you do will allow me to part with this crystal."

"Why?" Wataru insisted.

"It is a token from my beloved deceased wife. This is the only momento. Nothing in this world can replace it."

Silence and tencity were heavy in the air.

"Is there any possibility you change your mind?" Wataru said in desperation.

Deci shook his head. "No, my answer will never change." He replied, staring at each of them unwaveringly.

After a few moments passed in silence, Wataru and his friends excused themselves to look for an inn. Even though Deci offered them to stay overnight, they kindly refused. Especially Wataru.

Lione disappeared into bathroom while Wataru threw himself to the bed in frustration. None of them talked during their trip to the inn. Not like he was in the mood of chatting. The last crystal was so close! It was within his grip already! He groaned bitterly. Should he skipped this one and look for another? He desperately needed it but he couldn't ask Deci to give his wife's memento away. It would be way overboard. Not to mention they just heard that Deci lost his only daughter 2 months ago in an accident. That would mean both Deci's wife and daughter passed away already. He was alone with nothing but memento left.

He went to the girls' room and knocked on it.

Meena opened the door. "Wataru?"

"Is Bresin there?"

"I'm in. What is it?" Bresin walked out of bathroom. She smelled of flowers and fruits. She was still drying her hair with towel.

"I have a question." Wataru said, looking away. Slightly embarrassed of looking at Bresin with damp hair, he mentally admitted that Bresin was attractive.

Meena took her turn to bath. Bresin walked out and closed the door behind her. "What is it?"

Wataru carefully took a few paces backward before speaking. "Do you know how long a soul can hold on as a seal?"

"That would depend on the soul and sealed thing's power."

"Umm… do you know any approximate time if both of them are powerful?"

"Powerful is again very subjective." Bresin said. She thought for a bit before continuing. "A month. It's more or less a month. Considering you need to sacrifice yourself to seal the opponent, means the opponent is more powerful than the sealer so he can't win. Soul sealing is a very desperate method."

Wataru did a mental count. A month… A week passed before he managed to meet Master Lambda, sailing to Dragon Island was a week later, and they reach here after another week. That would mean they had… A WEEK LEFT! He gasped in surprise.

"What? What?" Bresin questioned Wataru's action.

Wataru muttered a string of curses. "We only have 1 week left!" He said, upset.

Bresin bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to respond. When Wataru suddenly paced outside the inn, she shouted in worry. "Where are you going, Wataru?"

"Breath some air!" Wataru retorted. Bresin winced at his tone. He didn't mean to hurt her but he was completely wrapped in his own mind.

The cold night breeze welcomed his messy head. He leaned beside the inn's entrance, oblivious to the passerby. He slowly slid himself into a crouch. He shivered. It wasn't caused by the night breeze. It was the thought of he would be too late. The thought of the cold stony Mitsuru would never return into the warm Mitsuru he ever knew. The thought of his journey would result in vain. The thought of all those lives he hold in his hand would be useless - the Herbringer tree, the 3 tails wolf, and the dragon.

He clenched his head in frustration. He just needed 1 more crystal. One damn crystal and it would be done! Everything would be set right! He gritted his teeth and punched the wall hard. He barely felt the pain. He was going to get that green crystal. He would grovel for it. If push came to shove… he scrunched his eyes shut. He would even steal the crystal.

It would be a crime. He would disappoint himself. Most likely would disappoint his friends who had travelled with him so far too. In addition, he would not suitable to be a Highlander anymore. Kattsu would be very disappointed at him, he thought sadly. He wouldn't be able to hold up his head again. Would it worth it? Would Mitsuru even approve it when he knew it later?

But he couldn't bear the weight of failing! He clasped both of his fists, hitting it to his forehead as if it would help to give him more solutions. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to steal from a good lonely man.

He was angry. Angry that fate had put him in these choices. Angry that he wasn't capable enough to collect crystals faster. Angry that Deci wouldn't want to give up his crystal no matter what.

Tossed between his own mental emotions, he didn't realize someone was calling his name for awhile already.

"..taru. Wataru!"

He looked up and frowned. It was an unfamiliar figure. "Who are you?"

"That isn't important." The figure has his face under the cloak hood but his voice was unmistakably a male. Wataru noticed the man was wearing a worn out sandals and even the brown cloak had lots of stitch.

"Why do you know my name?" Wataru was still frowning.

"Do you want the green crystal?" The man said in low voice.

Wataru stood up in instant. "Who ARE you?" He asked in a sharp voice.

"Let's talk somewhere else." The figure walked to a dark alley. Wataru was forced to follow.

"How do you know it?" Wataru bewildered, throwing the question to the figure's back.

"Let me tell you first that no matter what, Deci will not part with the crystal. Nevertheless…" The figure turned and dropped his hood. "…I can help you obtain it."

The man was in his 20-ies. He has a firm and solemn expression. His skin was dark, just like most of the human race in that city. His hair was raven and tied in long ponytail. In overall, he was tall and handsome.

"In exchange, you will help me." The man continued.

Wataru was failed to follow the discussion. Actually, this had been a one-sided talk. Wataru felt he was merely a listener and he slightly annoyed for being ignored.

"Help you to do what?"

"To save Deci's only daughter, Mile Peere."

"HUH?" Wataru was completely thrown off the conversation.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to make up for not pasting the past month. Title is coming from Old English of 'near'. Cause they are 'nearly' there, just not yet. :p


	8. Conte de feés

A/N: Sorry for the long disappearance. Double length of my normal chapter to make up for 2 months disappearance so... forgive me? *beg*

* * *

Disc: *put standard disclaimer here*

Title: Conte de feés

* * *

"How do I know what you have said is true?" Wataru's face showed a complete disbelief.

"Private maid of Mile is a friend of mine. She's around here if you need to confirm." The guy whose name Wataru learned as Bahru replied.

"This is completely hard to believe. The maid might be your accomplice too." Wataru rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I know but this is your only chance. Beside, you are losing nothing." Bahru said.

"I will bring great misfortune on a good man."

"That is correct except the man isn't as good as you thought him to be." Bahru paused. "I thought you said you only have a week? Your face looked quite determined to do any crime earlier." Bahru said with a straight face.

Surprise was evident in Wataru's face, then his lips pressed into a thin line. "You were spying on us."

"I was merely trying to find a right moment to talk to you."

"So you were tailing and spying on us."

Bahru shrugged. "If you are so insisting on it."

Wataru sighed. "I can't decide on this alone. I will need to discuss it with my friends."

"I highly not recommend it. You knew if one disagree, then it might hinder the whole plan."

"If you notice, the so-called plan can't even be carried out without me consent to it."

They stared stubbornly to each other in the dark alley. Bahru sighed in defeat. "Suit yourself. I'll be in the pub until dawn. Give me your answer before it." Bahru said before walked away.

Wataru walked back to the inn with steps as heavy as his mind. What Bahru had told him seemed impossible. Nevertheless, a part inside of Wataru wanted to believe. It would be the only aspect that allow him to take away the green crystal with a 'right' reason. He massaged his forehead. He sighed. He wished everything would be simpler.

* * *

"What is it that you want to talk about, Wataru?" Bresin said, sitting in the corner of Wataru's bed.

"Something secretive? Else we don't need to gather in your room like this, do we?" Meena who was sitting beside Bresin inquired.

Lione leaned on the wall beside the door, looking patiently at Wataru who was sitting on his bed for an explanation. All of them crowded in his small room.

"Umm... so here is the story. Please hear me out till I'm done first." He paused and swept his gaze around the room, making sure they noted him. He proceeded by telling his friends all that Bahru had told him.

"So what do you think about it?" Wataru wrapped out his story, taking a sip of water to drench his dry throat.

It was awhile before anyone could say anything. Bresin decided to voice her opinion. "So you tell me that this Bahru and Mile is in love with each other but then an accident happen and Mile was blind as the result."

"It was Bahru who told me." Wataru felt the need to fix that it wasn't him who said it first.

"Yeah, whatever. After the accident, Mile's father – who is Deci that had just met this afternoon - never let Bahru to meet Mile. However, he didn't know that private maid of Mile secretly meeting Bahru and relate him her condition. On the other hand, the maid didn't tell her mistress anything about her father's lie that Bahru passed away in the accident? Don't you think it's hardly unbelievable? Even if the maid owes Deci for picking her up from the street and let her become a maid, growing up in a warm house..." Bresin trailed off.

"I can't believe that a father can lock her daughter in tower and deceive her." Meena frowned deeply. "It's even harder to believe that as a father, he decided not to treat his daughter's temporary blindness and instead took that chance to rip her sight so he can locked her away forever..." Meena shook her head.

Wataru looked expectantly at Lione who was the only one hadn't voiced his opinion.

"Except if he has any proof, I find his story is not authentic." Lione said, closing his eyes.

"He only has the maid to back up his story..." Meena said.

"We don't know whether the maid is the private maid of the so-called-alive-mistress, we don't even know whether the maid is someone credible." Bresin injected.

"Too much unknown elements in here, we shouldn't move carelessly until we investigate properly." Lione said, his tone was final.

Wataru pursed his lips. "I shall meet him and tell him our decision."

* * *

The bar was at the corner of the market intersection, it was crowded but well lit. It was easy for Wataru to spot the brown cloak at the gloomy corner of the room. Bahru hood was down. It was funny when people were trying to avoid people, they tend to be outstanding instead. Wataru approached him.

"Go and grab a beer first." Bahru said, didn't bother to look up.

"It's fine. I don't want to drink." Wataru replied.

"Go and grab a beer so we won't like someone who are going to make a deal." Bahru hissed, effectively stopping Wataru in the middle of sitting motion.

Wataru went to the counter and asked for something random – anything he managed to hear another customer ordered. He took the glass back to the corner table, wondering whether all these were necessary.

"If you are wandering why all these necessary, I need to tell you that Deci has eyes everywhere. He pay quite an attention to me and most likely your group cause you were requesting something important of his." Bahru sipped his drink, closing his eyes.

Wataru's drink smelled of apple. He carefully sipped it. It didn't taste that bad, he shrugged inwardly. "We have reached a conclusion." Wataru said, looking straight at him. He just noticed that Bahru irises were also jet black.

Bahru merely passively looked at him.

"Your story is... too hard to believe." Wataru started tentatively. "We decided we cannot believe it unless there's some sort of proof. The maid you have mentioned cannot be trusted."

Bahru arched one of his eyebrow. " I don't have any defense in this case. You guys don't know this place good enough to know her background or even to believe her."

They both fell silent, strongly contrasting the merriment of the bar mood around them. "I take it you refuse to help me then." Bahru said with a sigh.

"If you are willing to wait for a few more days, we might be able to come with a more favourable answer." Wataru replied.

"I don't have days."

"You have been waiting for this long already, why can't you wait a few more days? Beside, you looked for me because you need help. If you can do it yourself, you don't need to approach me in the first place." Wataru said, pressing his lips into a thin line.

Bahru expression didn't change but Wataru thought he saw a glimpse of anger. "Because the longer I wait, the longer she will suffer. Not to mention her blindness could turn permanent if it's not treated soon. How would you feel if your loved ones thought that she was in her room, sitting and facing the garden while she actually sit beside the tower window - facing nowhere but a slabs of rock designed to tunnel winds into her room? How would you feel when you know that she was being deceived to stay in her room for her safety while the truth it's only to lock her away? How would _you_ feel while she mourn for your death everyday while you suffer cause you can't save her?" Bahru stopped when he realized his tone was raising to the point of nearly hysterical. A few heads turned to see him.

Wataru was stunned. He didn't expect the display of emotion. Deep anguish. Anxiousness. Sorrow. It was evident in the minute Bahru lost control in front of him.

Curious eyes soon diverted back to their merry drinking pals when Wataru and Bahru both fell silent and stared into their drink instead.

"I'm sorry I lost control." Bahru sounded frustrated.

"No problem, you have a lot at hand." Wataru smiled reassuringly. "I believe we can help you as soon as we investigate this matter."

Bahru narrowed his eyes. "At the time you finish investigating, it will be too late. Deci will knew you have taken interest in something you shouldn't have. She will be moved and your chance to get the crystal – which is entrusted to her right now - will also gone." He said curtly.

Wataru had an inner conflict. Without seeing Bahru emotion outburst just now, he wouldn't be sure that he was sincere. But how to convey that to his friends? They didn't see it. Beside... it might be a get up... he shook mentally - he strongly believe it wasn't. Investigation is the only way to go.

"Your friends don't believe me, but how about you?" Bahru said, studying Wataru's expression.

"I..."

"You alone is enough to help me. Don't you being pressed by time as well?" Bahru said carefully.

Wataru gulped his drink and wrenched his eyes shut before answering. "My friends would not approve it."

"Think carefully, there are things that friends don't need to know. I'll be waiting at the west of Deci's mansion tomorrow morning. Come if you decide to help. I will wait until lunch time." Bahru said before standing up and disappear behind the exit door.

Wataru inhaled deeply the cold night breeze. He took his time slowly back to the inn. If what Bahru was going to do it tomorrow, with or without help, and he failed... If what Bahru said was true that he wouldn't have any chance when Deci knew they were poking their nose on stuff they shouldn't... How could he believe Bahru when he saw Deci was such a respecful man? But how could he not believe Bahru after what happened just now? Wataru scratched his head in frustation.

His friends wouldn't let him help Bahru without a real evidence. Even if he insisted, they would just stop him – not to mention he would broke the Highlander civility code by breaking into someone's houses. Wataru sighed. But he didn't have much time. If Bahru failed and he couldn't get the crystal... Wataru kicked a small rock exasperatedly. He couldn't afford to fail... Mitsuru life's was on his hand...

Wataru gritted his teeth. If investigation was needed then he would get the first hand experience. Breaking the said girl - Mile Peere - out would be prove enough that the girl exist – plus he could ask the girl directly. His steps became more intent; his desire had won over him; he had decided. He mentally flinched every time he remember that he needed to hide this from his friends. He repeatedly telling himself that he was just investigating but he knew he was deceiving himself. Deep down he wondered whether he had came into that decision even before he left the inn. The thought of him finding a motive to break into someone's house was highly unsettling, not that rationalization of breaking into someone's house did any less. He shoved that thought aside, assured all his friends that he had conveyed _their _intention and barely asleep when the morning came.

* * *

"I knew you would come," Bahru said, sitting with his back against a tree. He wore a casual white shirt and cream trousers, highlighting his dark feature more.

Wataru smiled grimly. His clock's hour hand was at 10. The whole Deci's estate was being covered in wall though they had entrance in each North, West, East and South. South was the main gate where Wataru got in yesterday, the rest of the entrances were far smaller – less grander because they were functioning as maid or supply entrance only.

He left the inn this morning with an alibi to investigate, kindly reject Meena's intention to accompany him. He told them that he might coming late. He had prepared the best he could.

"So... when are you going to tell me what's the plan?" Wataru said, looking around and wondering whether it would be suspicious if anyone saw two guys standing at the side of a quiet road.

"The plan is to wait until lunch. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. What shall we do when lunch time come?"

"Sina – the maid I talked about - will drug the food she delivered to the gate keeper then let us in. After that we cause a fire in one of the warehouse then during the confusion, we headed to the North Tower to save Mile."

"That sounds simple. Do you know the way? Do you also know how many guards he placed?" Wataru stood under the shade of the trees.

"More or less I know the way. About the guards, that's the reason I'm bringing you along."

Wataru narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a good fighter if it's not too late for you to know."

"You're a traveler, don't you have a rare powerful item?" Bahru said demurely.

Wataru evidently surprised. "How do you know I'm a traveler?"

"It's obvious. You are looking for a crystal, though I'm wondering what you need it for when your slot has been filled." Bahru gave Wataru's sword a sidelong glance.

Wataru pursed his lips. He wondered how much Bahru knew about him. Had he been deceived and Bahru actually knew who he was all along?

"It's to save someone's life." Wataru answered curtly.

"Relax. I don't intend to dig around your problem." Bahru was amused at Wataru's tone.

"How do we get out after that?" Wataru said, eager to change the subject.

"That... will depends on the situation."

Wataru frowned. "What's that supposed to means? You don't have any plan?"

"Plan I do have, but I figure it shall need to be revised dynamically."

"I'm wondering what's your occupation in daily life." Wataru arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, I'm a retired librarian from town central library." He replied modestly.

"How do you meet her then?" Wataru hardly believe a rich daughter would want to visit town library. She literally could buy every books she had wanted.

Wataru saw how Bahru turned silent for a few moments.

"She came over to library pretty often." He said to Wataru with a slight smile and faraway gaze.

* * *

It was true. After her first visit, she returned regularly. Bahru remembered the very first day they met. It was the beginning of their sweet memories, one that he wouldn't forget.

_"You're here to return your book today, Sina? That was fast." He said to the girl he came to know working at the Deci's mansion. Sina has been a regular customer of the library for more than a year. She was a very shy girl at first but in time, she gotten used to him._

_"No, my mistress come for a visit today. Would you mind to help me recommend her a beginner book related to knitting?" She said with a smile._

_"Your mistress?" Bahru asked in surprise. There was only one mistress in Deci's mansion and that would be his daughter._

_"Yes. She is probably feeling bored at home." She replied and led him to where her mistress was looking at the handicraft book shelves._

_Her back was against them so he couldn't see her face. She wore white summer dress and stood as tall as his shoulder. Her __wavy __deep brown hair fell as far as her waist, they danced elegantly along with her slight head movement. __Her skin lightly tanned skin was smooth as far as he could see. __He immediately reach for a book on top of her head. The girl startled, turned and sliced the library's tranquility with her shriek. A few other visitors immediately looked at them accusingly._

_Bahru smiled apologetically. "I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to surprise you__, miss__."_

_The girl smile in embarrassment__. __"No, no. It is my fault. I didn't hear you both coming." Her check tinted with a shade._

_"Mistress was too absorbed in looking for her books." Sina said with a slight laugh._

_The girl looked even more embarrassed. Bahru noticed that she has a lovely face. Her eyes were light brown and it shone with her innocence look._

_"I'm here to assist you. I was informed that you were looking for a knitting book, miss?"_

_The girl only nodded._

_Bahru handed her the book he had taken earlier. "This might be the one you are looking for. Please look into it. You can choose a few alternatives in this section; they are all beginner's book." He gestured to the said book row._

_The girl looked into a few pages. She immediately turned back to him. "This one is fine. Thank you so much for your assistance, err…"_

_"Bahru."_

_"Thank you Bahru. You can call me Mile instead of 'miss'." She smiled and Bahru would always remember what a sweet smile that was._

_"Anytime Mile." He smiled in response._

He remembered confessing to her after she gave him her self-knitted green wool gloves.

They were standing in silence for another half an hour before Wataru decided to break it.

* * *

"Don't you think it's too conspicuous that two guys standing in the middle of the road doing nothing like this?"

"Don't worry. This short path is used only every three days to deliver supply to the mansion. The last delivery was yesterday. I assume no one will be passing through today."

"You have quite lots of data. How long you have been preparing these?"

"Ever since I knew she was alive and I cannot see her." Bahru answered darkly.

"There is one thing I cannot comprehend until now. What is the motive her father locking his daughter?"

"Because he's insane."

Wataru bit his lips before he could say that Deci looked in every way sane to him. He wondered whether Bahru was the one insane. Had he made a wrong decision? Should he turn back? He still had a chance…

"Mile looks very similar to her deceased mother." Bahru continued. "I was surprised when she show me her mother pictures. I thought it was her in it." He paused. "Deci might be taking her as her mother's shadow. He wants to keep her for himself forever."

"No way… too impossible…" Wataru frowned in distaste.

"I couldn't believe it too at first but Sina told me. She said she saw the way Deci looked at her. He didn't touch Mile improperly or anything. Good Lord if he did, I would have broken through even if it cost my life." Bahru added hastily. "Sina said he unintentionally called Mile with her mother's name quite a few times." He looked troubled then sighed. "I don't know how things can turn out to be like this. All were fine before the cursed accident."

"I heard it was a carriage crash?"

Bahru nodded. "It was. The other carriage's wheels went loose and the driver lost control. It crashed into ours." He paused. "Trying to protect her, I sustained heavy injuries. I need more than a month to recover my broken leg." He grimaced. "Thank heaven Mile didn't sustain heavy injuries. I heard from Sina, aside from her blindness, she got some bruises but nothing broken. She was alright after two weeks of bed rest."

"You have never seen her after the accident?"

"The first time I woke up, I looked for her. But she was being treated at her mansion. I literally crawl out of my bed in my desperation to see her. Healers forced me lots of sleeping drug." His smile was twisted. "The next day, Sina came for a visit. She keep updating me about Mile's condition when I'm not allowed to get out of the bed. Everything was fine until the next week I suddenly heard about her death. Even healers couldn't hinder me to come over her funeral." His breath was shaky. He paused to gain back his composure.

"I was angry to everyone, to Sina. I though she lied to me. But I'm mostly angry over myself, if only I didn't ask her to go out on that unlucky day. I remember fainting after the funeral. Sudden excessive fatigue and stress washed over me, the next thing I knew, I was back in healer's place. But I have lost my will to live. I don't even have enough strength to feel the anger. I refused to see Sina, I refused to see anyone, I refused to take my medicine, I refused to eat. I was hollow, awaiting my death."

Wataru reflected on his own experience. It was similar when he had yet learned that Mitsuru could be saved. Despair, anger, sadness but over everything, it was his guilt which trampled him to pieces. He would repeat "If only I didn't bring Mitsuru here..." hundreds time a day without feeling any better, it might even serve to make him feel worse. Bahru voice pulled him out of his brooding.

"Sina came everyday and would cry whenever she saw me. When I don't even have enough strength to refuse her, she sat herself beside my bed. Then she told me the truth – that Mile is still alive, that Mile is being lied of my death, that I need to rescue her, that I cannot perish yet."

"What made you trust Sina that she wasn't just lying to make sure you live?" Wataru asked as gentle as possible.

"I didn't trust her too at that time. I thought it was all a made up story. Deci has a famous reputation beyond this city. Such twisted emotion... it was beyond believable." He shook head. "But Sina swore upon her life. She was very pale, I thought she would faint anytime. She told me to dug Mile's grave when I recuperated to verify her story."

"So you really dug her grave?"

"I have no choice cause I cannot verify it by banging directly to the mansion. In her coffin, I found a lovely doll. So similar to her but pale to her real beauty." He sighed.

The gate a few meters from them suddenly opened. A tanned girl with raven braided lock stepped out in her long maid dress.

"It's time." Bahru said to Wataru, approaching her.

"Everything okay?" Bahru asked the girl who only nodded in her tense and anxious expression. Wataru assumed she was Sina. They stepped into the mansion. The guards were fast asleep beside the door.

"You have to be fast. Patrolling guards will round here soon." Sina said to Bahru, throwing a wary glance to Wataru before closing the door behind them.

She immediately lead the males through shady garden path to warehouse whose guards were also fast asleep. She helped them start a small fire before Bahru and Wataru spread it quickly over the goods.

"Go now, the smoke will be evident soon." Sina urged them to leave. "You remember the direction, don't you?" She cast a worried glance to Bahru.

"By heart. You should take care." Bahru said to her before leading Wataru to another garden path. They ran further and hid behind thick bushes before Sina shouted "Fire, fire!" alarming guards around the mansion.

A group of dog tribe mercenary guards ran past them with pails of water. They slipped into the mansion in the middle of panic, stopping and hiding every time necessary. Bahru turned every corner confidently before he suddenly stopped and made Wataru nearly collide with him.

Bahru gestured Wataru to advance. Wataru saw two guards at the path to the North tower. He immediately ran forward and pounced wildly to both of them. Both guards fell with a surprised cry. Wataru apologized profusedly to them in his mind.

"That would attract more guards." Bahru appeared behind him with a grimace. "Can't you do it with more silence?"

Wataru rolled his eyes. "I told you I'm not actually good in fighting."

They advanced and Wataru toppled more guards they met during the way. They ascended a round staircase before stopping behind a door. Bahru opened it to discover an empty vast hall. There are stairs at oppsite corner, joining to end at another door.

Bahru ran over the stairs, nearly tripped at the last steps. He forcefully kick the door open. A shriek was heard from inside.

"Mile!" He immediately shout when the door opened.

"That voice..." A girl rose from her seat at the right corner of the room. "...Is that you Bahru?" She used the wall as guide and tried to walk before tripped down. Bahru immediately run to her side.

Wataru was surprised how there was no actual window in this room. Those holes shaped like window encased with another circle of tower rocks. The room was actually cozy disregarding that you couldn't see anything but rocks and walls around you.

"Mile!" Bahru hugged the sobbing girl tight.

"But... but... how...? They told me... told me that you... that you've...!" The girl's tears streamed down vast, rendering her speechless. The couple was there for a moment, doing nothing but tightly hugging each other.

"Excuse me... if you don't mind, we have a situation in here..." Wataru injected awkwardly.

"Who's that?" The girl startled and shrunk herself deeper into Bahru's hug.

"Don't worry, he's a friend." Bahru replied and helped Mile stand.

"What happened?" The girl looked directly at Bahru, detecting direction from his voice.

"I will explain later but we need to move somewhere else first." Bahru gently tugged her to follow him.

"Somewhere? Why? I need to tell my father first that I am leaving, beside, I need to let him know that you are alive." Mile smiled and Wataru should agree that the girl looked best when she did.

Bahru cupped the girl's cheek with both his hands, tilted her head up. "Mile, your father is not here for the moment. We have to leave now. Do you believe in me?" He said while looking at her eyes though he knew she couldn't see anything.

The girl merely nodded.

"Then come with me, I will explain later. I promise you." He tugged the girl again to follow him. Mile was evidently confused but thankfully she followed Bahru.

Slowly they descended the stairs. Wataru ran at the front while Bahru directed him whenever they need to round a corner.

* * *

"Can't you please consider it once again?" Meena said again.

"I've told you repeatedly, miss. I cannot grant you that wish." Deci replied patiently.

Meena came directly at Deci this morning after Wataru said he would go out alone. She had hoped by recounting Mitsuru's story, she could persuade Deci to give up the crystal. She was going to say something before a guard running into the room.

"Sir, we have an urgency. West warehouse is under fire." He said with a ragged breath after a salute.

Deci rose and opened the window. Red tongue of flame and black smoke curling was dancing around the green.

"How can that happened?" Deci turned to the guard. His voice was stern.

"A maid said she saw someone running out of the warehouse before she realized it was on fire."

"Who is the maid? Can she identify who is the culprit?"

"The maid was Mistress private maid. She said..." The guard looked at Meena hesitantly before continuing, "...she said it looked like someone from yesterday's evening guests."

Meena was immediately offended. "None of us would do things like that! How dare you...?"

Deci lifted his hand, effectively halting her next words. "Don't worry, we shall investigate this matter."

Another guard entered the room. He saluted and looked tense. "Sir, we have an urgent problem."

"Aside from burning warehouse?" Deci frowned unpleasantly.

"Someone nullifies north tower's guard. We have been sending more guards to capture the intruder."

Deci's expression turned grave. "What were you guys doing?" Anger barely contained in his tone. He stormed out of the room.

Meena was going to follow him when the guards outside the door crossed their spears in front of her face. "We're sorry. We are under command of not letting you leave this room."

"What do you mean? He can't arrest me without any reason." Meena tried to shove their hands away but the cross remained steadfast. She couldn't do anything but returning to the room, slamming the door shut with annoyance.

* * *

Wataru was overwhelmed. The guards were streaming without stop. They would be surrounded soon when they reached the garden path. He winced when another spear cut his arm.

Mile was shivering with fear and confusion. Bahru hugged her tightly, protectively shielding her. Wataru cast a worried glance to Bahru's who looked grave.

"Mile!" Deci suddenly appeared.

Recognizing her father's voice, Mile looked up with relief. "Papa! What is actually happening?" She made a move as if to approach the voice but Bahru held her fast. She threw a confused look to Bahru. Guards were halting their attacks, both sides casted wary glance.

"Papa, you said Bahru has... has passed away," she said the last words with difficulty, "...but you are wrong! He is here!"

"That is not Bahru, my dear... You can't see, that's why you mis-reckoned him."

Mile shook her head. Her grip on Bahru tighten. "No, it is him. I knew it by heart." Her confidence made Bahru cracked a soft smile and Deci's face fell.

"Mile dear... Will you go with him and leave papa alone?" He sounded pitiful.

Mile was bewildered. "Why would we do that?" She turned to Bahru. "We are not going to leave papa are we?"

Bahru expression hardened when he answered ,"no, we won't. We will just go for a short trip to cure your eyes." Instead of looking at Mile, he glared to Deci.

"My eyes can be cured?" She squealed with delight. "Papa, you hear that? Bahru said he will take me to have my sight back!"

"It is a lie, dear. Your sight cannot be returned anymore." Deci said with a gentle tone, rendering her daughter's face fell.

"Yes, it can." Bahru glared angrily to Deci before turning to Mile. "You believe in me, don't you?" His tone was gentle, his hand softly caressed her soft hair.

Mile nodded with a weak smile.

"You don't believe in papa anymore, my daughter?" Deci looked disappointed.

Mile shook her head in disbelief. "Papa, even if it's just a small chance, can't we let Bahru try to restore my sight? I'm actually fine with or without my sight as long as he's with me. Still, why don't you let us try?" Her tone was heavy with disappointment.

Deci looked indecisive before his expression hardened. "No, it will be pointless. Outside world is too dangerous for you and I can't bear to part from you. Guards, capture the intruder and con man, bring my daughter back to her room." He commanded.

Wataru couldn't hold his silence anymore. "You should stop being selfish and let your daughter have her happiness." He said to Deci.

"Wataru!" Bahru shouted with a warning tone.

"What does he mean?" Mile asked.

"You shall not interfere on how I take care of my daughter." Anger was hinted in Deci's tone.

Wataru narrowed his eyes. "I figured keeping your daughter in a locked guarded tower preceded with a fake ceremonial funeral is not a healthy way to take care of _anyone_."

Mile was visibly paled. "Wataru! Stop!" Bahru shouted.

"What does he mean by that, papa?"

"It was something meant to confuse you, dear. Don't hear him."

"I can't believe all those stories are true before this moment." Wataru continued. "If you love your daughter, you shouldn't lie to her about her sight just to keep her as your wife's shadow!"

Mile barely could stand. "Papa, papa, is what he said true?"

"Of course not, my dear." Deci gritted his teeth, his face seethed with fury. "Guard, seize them! What are you waiting for?"

Guards who were listening to their conversation looked hesitant.

"Fools! You are paid to do what I command!" Deci shouted with frustation. One by one, guards were closing in.

"Why do you guys still listen to him after what he did?" Wataru asked in disbelief. "He did pay you, but did he pay for your sense of humanity?"

"I'm going to cut your tongue as soon as I seize you." Deci pointed to Wataru. "You have no proof of what you have said!"

"Your daughter standing here is the very proof. The whole town knew she had a funeral two months ago."

Deci failed to argue.

"How could you do that, papa...?" Mile whispered before fainted in Bahru's arm.

"Mile!" Both Deci and Bahru called worriedly.

"That is why I told you to stop." Bahru glared at Wataru. "She would be too shocked when she learned the truth!"

"She has the right to know it." Wataru insisted.

Deci fell sitting on the floor. "She wouldn't forgive me now that she knew about it..." He said dispiritedly. He looked so pitiful that Wataru nearly felt for him.

Guards moved away, opening a path for Wataru and Bahru to pass. Carrying Mile bridal style, Bahru walked through and leading them to the West exit. Wataru noted the fire was already put out and the warehouse was totally gone.

* * *

Meena didn't see Deci when another guards came to notify her that she was allowed to leave. She returned to the inn to find another two woman along with Bresin inside her room. One of them was fairly tanned with dark brown lock, she was lying unconscious on Bresin's bed. The other was darkly tanned with raven braid, she recognized the maid uniform from Deci's mansion. She threw a quizzical look to Bresin for she had never seen them before.

"Please meet Meena, Sina." Bresin introduced the sitting girl.

Sina rose and bowed. "I'm sorry to intrude you."

Meena nodded with a confused smile. "It's fine..." Why the maid's name sounded familiar?

Bresin gestured her out of the room. In low whisper, Bresin explained what happened at the mansion and how Bahru, Wataru, Sina and Mile arrived in the inn with Mile's face covered in order not to cause ruckus.

"Lione has been informed and if he's surprised, that's barely shown in his face." Bresin said as if dissatisfied with the fact that Lione being stoic as usual.

Lione approached them from the corridor. "We have to pack quickly. The ship depart this evening."

"Ship? To where?" Meena blinked in surprise.

"Back to Crystal Kingdom." Lione replied before leaving for his room.

* * *

Wataru shook his head incredulously. He completely forgotten about the crystal. If Bahru didn't remind him after they put Mile to rest at girl's room... Too much happened, his mind was occupied with Bahru and Mile's problem.

They would depart together to Crystal Kingdom. Bahru had a friend that was known as a good healer. He told Wataru that Mile was wearing the crystal Wataru wanted as necklace.

"You should tell her why you want the crystal. She is softhearted. She would agree if it is used to save someone's life." Bahru told him.

Lione entered the room and Wataru was told about the ship departure. They immediately pack. It would be a three days journey. He couldn't wait to return to Lambda, acquire the last crystal and... have Mitsuru back at his side!

* * *

Sina was watching the clear morning sky. Her head tilted slightly to where her mistress and Bahru were standing close to each other on the front deck. She fought the urge to turn back instead and cry in her room.

It was her mistake to take her mistress to the library. She shouldn't have let them meet. It was the biggest mistake in her life. Nobody knew how much effort she had made to acquint herself to Bahru. She would never forget that night.

_She was cleaning the tea set in her master's study room when her mistress suddenly came in without a knock. Her master gave her mistress a frowning disapproving look behind his desk. It failed to affect her mistress joy face though._

_"Papa, guess what happened today!" She said, slighty jumping in her gait._

_"I think whatever it was, it has rendered your manner to knock-before-coming-in useless." Her master replied, his tone was amused._

_"Aww papa~~ Forgive me for that, I'm too happy and I want you to know it soon." Mile pulled her father's hand, acting like a spoilt daughter which she honestly was._

_"And what is that about?"_

_"I told you to guess, didn't I?" The girl pouted slightly._

_The old man looked thoughtful. "You found a new dress you like?"_

_Her mistress rolled her eyes. "How old do you think I am?"_

_Sina had to resist to roll her eyes - her mistress sometimes didn't act as her age._

_"I'm completely clueless. Enlighten me please over the matter that had made my daughter smile like a sunlight today." Her master stood, folding his arms at his back. He walked around the desk and came face to face with her daughter._

_Sina has moved all the china porcelain to the tray. She was picking up the spoon when her mistress said, "The man I love has confessed to me!"_

_Her spoon immediately fell to the floor with a loud clang._

_Her mistress turned her head to her, "you should be more careful, Sina."_

_She barely heard her. She knew very well her mistress had taken interest in Bahru. But she never thought that Bahru would as well! Their status was too different and... and... _

_"You should congratulate me too, Sina." Her mistress facing her fully now._

_"Congratulation miss..." She had hoped that her words could be a poison that would struck her mistress dead that very moment. However, it came out as a feeble whisper. She couldn't smile and could barely look up. If that time she saw a hint of anger and disapproval from her master, she knew she didn't thought much about it. Not when her chest was about to burst and her tears was about to roll._

_"Speaking of which, you look too pale. Go and have an early rest today." Her mistress arched an eyebrow and ignore her._

_She picked up the spoon with her shivering hand. She nearly ran out of the room. She rolled herself under her blanket that night. This was one of the moments when she hated that maids had to share room. She felt miserable but couldn't cry for afraid that her room mates would find out. She couldn't sleep and when morning came, she didn't have strength to wake up. She was given a day off, her room mates reported her as sick due to her weakness and paleness. For the whole day when she was alone in the room, it was the only moment she could cry over her breaking heart. _

Sina blinked the tears back from her eyes. This was not good. She couldn't cry now, not at this place. She was about to turn when the cat girl, Meena, surprised her. She didn't realize her standing beside her. She cursed herself for being too immersed in her thought.

"Will you be okay?" Meena said, her gaze was set at the vast sea.

"Pardon?" Sina didn't know what she was referring to.

"I asked whether you will be allright?" Meena repeated her question.

Sina smiled her years old trained smile. "Of course. Why shouldn't I? Mistress will regain her sight back and she's with her... her loved one." She hoped the last words didn't sound forced – because it was forced.

Meena casted her a solemn look before diverting her gaze to the pair. "You are very kind."

Sina fought the urge to shout that she wasn't. She kept the smile plastered in her face instead.

"You must love your mistress a lot. You help her to be with him even though you love him." Meena said, still looking at the pair.

Sina felt her smile slipped into surprise. "Why... why do you said so?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I knew that gaze very well." Meena gave her a sad smile. "The way you look at him whenever you thought no one is looking. I... understand that feeling very well."

She laughed a ironical laugh. Even a stranger could see her love for Bahru. Why Bahru couldn't see hers?

"Which is why I said you are very kind." Meena continued.

Sina grimaced. She recalled how surprised she was when her master purchased a doll so similar to her mistress. She recalled how she had helped her master to draught her mistress unconscious, putting her into the doll coffin and had her moved to the tower room. She recalled how she had been watching her mistress broke into desperation when her master said that Bahru died in the accident. She recalled how her master had threatened her to be silent over this secret while she actually voluntarily – bordering on happiness to - abide to his sudden plan.

She thought with her mistress 'gone', she could have Bahru back to her side. What she has miscalculated was how deep Bahru's love for her mistress. He refused to see her when he thought she had lied to him. She was hurt but she perservered. She had hoped he would forget about her mistress in time. Instead he was deteriorating. His life torch could only getting dimmer...

She could bear looking at her mistress tortured by grief everyday. She could bear the heavy guilt of lying to everyone. She was sure she could bear it even though it made her sleepless at night – forcing her to the point of insanity. However, she couldn't bear losing him. She knew, if he didn't have any straw of hope, he would pass away. Her heart was wrenched when she saw him staring hollow to the space, not moving nor recognizing anything around him.

It was when she decided to tell him the truth. She cried after it, relieved knowing that he would live, sad knowing that he did it only for the sake of her mistress.

"I'm not kind. Not kind at all." She said to Meena, her face twisted in pain.

"People said when our loved one are happy, we will be happy too." Meena said, her tone unconvinced.

Sina surprised she scoffed. "That was but an egoist phrase made by those whose love was requited." If the phrase was true, she wouldn't feel the stabbing pain in her chest whenever she saw them.

"Then why are you still here?" Meena averted her gaze to Sina.

Because she couldn't bear to part with him. It was obvious. She stared at Meena for a few moments. She knew this girl didn't need her answer, for Meena also knew the answer too well.

"I will suggest you to confess before it's too late, at least... you will not regret it," she said to Meena before she went back to her room. She knew she didn't imagine it when she heard Meena whispered, "I will... I definitely will..."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is long because I want to give more background on my new characters. It's just against me to have sudden character without background popped out in my chapter – especially when they have important role. Core problem idea was taken from Grimm's story. Cookies for anyone who knew which story I took from. Title is French of 'fairy tales' – because this IS taken from fairy tales – though it is the dark one lol Two more chapters to go~ Thank you for readers who favourite this story as well give me an encouraging review. Figured there will be a lot of grammatical error or typo because I didn't recheck it for the 2nd time. Please point it to me if you find it. ^^;;


	9. Departëure

A/N: Sorry, late update. Thank you for those reviewing and following the story. It was kinda hard to imagine this scene and I was too busy with my work overtime ^^;;

* * *

Title: departëure

Disclaimer: This belong to nantoka nantoka (fill in yourself)

* * *

It was almost mid-day, the group walked hastily to the castle. Wataru looked very worried. They spent 2 days coming back to Crystal Kingdom. Even if they departed by ship tonight, the trip back to Mitsuru would take at least 3 days if the weather was clear. Would they make it in time?

They immediately admitted into the left wing part of the castle. Apparently guards had been notified of their arrival by Master Lambda. They were back in the same spacious study room. Master Lambda was sitting at the furthest end, looking at them expectantly.

"All of you have returned." Master Lambda rose painfully slow from his couch. "Ship has been prepared, it will depart this evening. Meanwhile, all you should rest first. I will hand the last crystal to Bresin and teach her the seal converter spell."

Wataru nodded gratefully and the party left the room except Bresin.

"Put those crystals on the desk, my child." He said to his disciple, gesturing at the nearest table.

Bresin pull out the navy soft satin wrapper marred with her blood as sealer. She cut her finger with a small knife and chanted the spell to unwrap.

Master Lambda approaching the desk, patting Bresin who stood at his left. "Well done. Very well done. You have worked hard, my child. You made me proud."

Bresin felt joy bubbled up in her chest. She made her master proud! Her mouth broke into a small smile.

"Now you should go and rest too. I will call you again later." He said while staring at the crystals.

"I'm very fine, Master." Bresin felt her energy renewed with her master's praise and attention.

Master Lambda turned to her with a chuckle. "Rest first. We can talk about this in tea time. You won't be departing before sundown anyway, I would like to hear some of your adventures."

Bresin seemed to remember something. "Oh, you're right, Master. Let's meet again in tea time." She smiled widely before excusing herself.

Bresin walked to the kitchen instead of her room. A few kitchen staffs were surprised of her return and greeted her.

"You suddenly gone, we are surprised," a cat girl said.

"True true, but you're back already now. My... without your daily visit in here, the kitchen seems to lack something," a lizard chef said.

Bresin chuckled. "That's too exagerrating. But I'm going out again tonight."

"Aww~~ you're going again?" another cat girl said.

"But I should be back in a week." She said to them.

"You're coming for usual things?" The lizard chef asked her.

Bresin nodded. "I want to make something for today's tea."

"You still remember where stuffs are don't you?" The chef teasingly said.

"Except if you revamped this place in a month time I gone, yes, I believe I still remember."

"Ah... I still remember when you burn those cakes. I can't believe you can make quite a few confectionaries already now." The chef shook his head.

"Hey, that was ages ago!" Bresin said defensively. Other staffs laughed along.

Bresin immediately immersed in baking cookies. She learned without telling her masters. She often brought her cookies for the tea time and secretly feeling happy when her master complimented it. Of course, she never told him it was the cookies she baked herself. She didn't feel the need to. She did it as her token of gratitude – of teaching her, of giving her another home, of being her family.

* * *

Bresin felt very refreshed after the bath. She packed a set of clean clothes, put her staff beside it and left her room. She went back to the kitchen to prepare tea, cookies and utensils.

Bresin put the tray on the small round table in garden. It was the her master's favourite spot because of trees' shade. She looked around, there wasn't any sign of her master. She wondered whether he had dozed off in study's couch? Chuckling to herself, she decided to call him.

Bresin met Wataru when she was heading to the study.

"Hey, have you seen Master?" She asked him.

"Beat me. I actually was looking for him." Wataru replied.

"Oh, I think he's in the study."

Wataru shook his head in negative. "I have just been there."

"Oh, back in his room perhaps." Bresin said, turned around because her master's room was in opposite direction. Wataru fell into pace with her.

"Why are you looking for my master?" Bresin gave Wataru a side glance.

"Oh nothing, I just feel slightly restless."

"Here we are." Bresin stopped in front of a mahogany door. She knocked a few times without receiving answer. She tried to call but replied by silence.

"Perhaps he was asleep?" Wataru said uncertainly.

"Master is a light sleeper. With me knocking and calling, that was enough thunders for him to wake up." Bresin said in confusion.

"Means he's not here... perhaps the Princess called him for something?" Wataru guessed.

"That's possible..." Bresin looked disappointed.

"Hey, don't look so down just because we can't find him now. There's still a few hours before the ship departure." Wataru cheered her up.

"But the tea will be cold and the cookies..." Bresin muttered.

"What did you say?"

Bresin shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go back then."

They were walking back to the garden when Bresin saw a lizard girl, one of the kitchen staff she acquinted with. "Hey Minya, careful with those trays." She called out to her, startling the girl slightly.

"Hey, you're back Bresin." She greeted back with a wide smile. Her glance shifted to Wataru and she bowed uncertainly.

"Ah, you don't need to bow." Wataru immediately said. "I'm just a guest, nothing of importance." He smiled sheepishly.

The girl muttered an 'ooh...' before turning her attention back to Bresin. "I thought you were going to have a tea? Where were those cookies you made earlier?"

"Ah... I can't find Master. Perhaps Princess called him for some important matter..."

"I think I saw him entering meditation room earlier." Minya tilted her head, she looked thoughtful.

"Really? Thank you! I'm going to check it out." Bresin immediately left and heading to the said room.

"He's meditating?" Wataru inquired.

"Nah, it's just how we call it. It was a separate building from the castle to practice magic. It has been specially enforced with strengtening and protecting spell in case amateur magician cast out wrong but dangerous spells."

They walked further west and came into a white windowless dome. The double door shaped in a half oval and bordered in black. A few guards were patrolling the area just as the whole castle ground.

Bresin pushed the door open. "It useless to knock. It is soundproof as well." She told him. She stepped in and Wataru follow suit.

They were immediately assaulted by a bright light. The door clicked shut behind them. Bresin could heard a faint voice as if someone were chanting.

"Is it always this light?" Wataru covered his eyes from the light and blinked rapidly, trying to adjust.

"No, it isn't." Bresin winced and covered her eyes as well, noticing the voice was gone.

The light was suddenly dimmed out considerably. They noticed the light was coming from the roof at middle of the room.

Bresin frowned. Being in here myriad times, she knew there was nothing in this dome but empty ground for training. Torch lights were lined at the walls, not roof. After a few moments, they could make out that the light was actually emitted by crystals circling in the air. The very crystals they had collected during their journey – white, red, black, blue - and an additional purple. Bresin shifted her attention to the figure standing in front of them. Being distracted by the earlier light, they failed to notice Master Lambda was standing exactly under the crystals, on the middle of the training ground.

"Master, what was that?" Bresin approached her master, an impressed expression was clear on her face.

Wataru snapped his head to Master Lambda. He noticed his presence even later than Bresin.

Master Lambda looked at the crystals with an awed face. "Unbelieveable..." He muttered repeatedly, staring and flexing his wrinkled arms and fingers.

"Master?" Bresin halted at his side, completely bewildered with his behaviour. After a few moments ignored, she called again. "Master!"

As if being awakened, Master Lambda turned his attention to her in surprise. "Bresin, my dear! What were you doing here?"

"I was about to call you for tea. What happened earlier Master?"

"Oh yes, yes... tea... but that's not important anymore. Nothing is more important than this." He diverted his dazed attention to the crystals which still circling high in the air.

Bresin frowned, slightly hurt with his statement. Did he just said that spending time with her is not important?

"Master, what do you mean?" She inquired.

"Look at this, my dear..." Master Lambda extended his arm in her direction.

Bresin looked at it with incomprehension. It was his usual hand. "What's with your hand, Master?" She turned her attention back to her Master. Confusion was written in all of her face.

"Not only that, but all this!" Master Lambda gestured to his whole body then turned a full circle. Bresin blinked. What was her Master wanted her to see?

Wataru voice was heard from behind. "Master Lambda, you can move lighter and faster than usual..." He trailed off. It immediately clicked into Bresin's mind.

"Yes! Yes! That was what I meant!" Master Lambda said with joy. "Thank you young man for noticing."

"But... why? How?" Wataru approached them, confusion was latched into his tone.

"The crystals of course." Master Lambda pointed above. "I do not feel the joint squeak everytime I move nor pain in bone that happens everytime the rain is about to come, just like today." He marvelled.

"If the crystals are that powerful to return you such vigour, it must be very effective as a seal." Wataru said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry young man, but I don't think that could happen." Master Lambda said.

Wataru and Bresin frowned. "What do you mean by that, Master?" Wataru asked.

"Your friend is going to die and I will not hand you this crystals." Master Lambda explained patiently.

It felt like a bucket of ice water doused upon Wataru. Bresin couldn't believe her ears as well. Her master wouldn't have said such things! Both freezed on the spot without being able to utter a word.

* * *

After a silence that feels like forever for Wataru, Bresin laughed nervously.

"Master, you must be joking." She said.

"Do I ever joke about this kind of thing?" Master Lambda blinked lazily at her.

Bresin took a step back, she shook her head in denial. "But you would not do such things!"

"You should feel the power to understand, Bresin." Master Lambda smiled – a kind smile that Wataru noticed he usually wore. He extended his hand to Bresin in inviting gesture. "Come, you are my favourite student. I can share it with you."

Bresin eyes bulged larger in shock. She took another step back.

"Return them." Wataru cut in, his tone was venomous. He couldn't understand how this magician had tricked them AND easily announced Mitsuru's death. He was angry. He trusted him. How could he turned on them like this? He was about to unsheath his sword when he realized he had left it in the room.

Wataru gritted his teeth over his stupidity. He charged to Master Lambda, intending to knock out the old grandpa with a punch – completely forgotten he was facing an adept, powerful, magician.

Master Lambda knocked the ground softly with his staff. A magic circle containing lots of colourful pentagon appeared below him. A strong whirlwind immediately formed around the magic circle, sheltering the caster.

Bresin was pushed backward due to the strong current. Wataru was not as lucky though. He received a full impact when his body slammed into the whirlwind. He vaguely heard Bresin calling his name but it was drowned with his own shout and pain when he was being trashed violently to the dome wall.

Wataru slid down with a groan. His torso was aching all over.

"Wataru!" Bresin shouted again.

Wataru opened his eyes. His sight was slightly spinning but it was getting better. Bresin was rooted to her place. She evidently worried but still too shock to do anything.

"Charging head on to a magician is a foolish thing, Wataru." Master Lambda said, his face showed disapproval.

Wataru wanted to retort but his voice cord didn't cooperate. Instead he grunted.

"Master, stop this!" Bresin said desperately.

"I will not hurt him if he just leave us and go peacefully. Can you do it?" Master Lambda never left his gaze from Wataru.

"Never!" Wataru shouted with anger. He toyed with the idea of hurling the torches to the magician but immediately knew it would be hurled back at him. It might even return with extra inferno. He was obviously at loss of what he should do, nevertheless, he knew he couldn't give up. For giving up meant forfeiting Mitsuru's life – something he would prefer to die struggling for.

"You cannot do anything right now, Wataru. Can't you see that?" Master Lambda tilted his head, looking bemused.

Wataru gritted his teeth and stood up, reeling his brain for any plan. His gaze swept the empty dome - anything that could knock the magician down. There was nothing but earth, sand, and wall torches as far as he could see.

"I will give you one last chance." Master Lambda said. He tapped the earth with his staff again. A yellow circle marred with crisscrossed orange lines appeared below his feet. The sand floated to the air, solidified and formed hundreds of needles as thick as a finger. It hung menacingly around Master Lambda. "Will you go peacefully?"

Wataru didn't need to be a genius to know where those sand needles would end up if he refused. Any sane people would had bolted out of the door right now. The simplest solution he had right now would be getting help from the outside. Nonethelss, the idea was soon crossed from his head. He recalled how Mitsuru could teleport himself. He never saw Bresin did it and he suspected she couldn't. He never asked but there might be two reasons. First, the magic could only teleport a person at a time. Second, the magic was complicated and need a lot of power. Whichever the reason, Master Lambda fulfil the two conditions and would most likely teleport himself once Wataru left him – he couldn't let the magician out of his sight! Wataru curled his fists and stood in his place. Anger and desperation suppressed the fear to which he either would had succumbed to.

"I see... So that was your answer..." Master Lambda sighed.

"Master!" Bresin shrieked in alarm.

"You gave me no choice." Master Lambda waved his staff to Wataru's direction, triggering the hundreds of needles to thrust to the stubborn defenceless swordsman.

"NO!" Bresin yelped.

* * *

Bresin was flabbergasted. She knew she shold stop her master. But she still couldn't believe what her kind-hearted master had turned to. It was as if the man she knew for years suddenly turned into a strange monster. Against this fact, she yet couldn't raise her hand. A lot of excuses flitted her mind – how he was more powerful than her, how she didn't have the magic staff to help direct her power, how he might turned back into the master she knew anytime, how she hoped this was all a nightmare and she would woke up next minute in her room. Her mind was a full chaos.

It was at the point when her master about to turn Wataru's into a pin cushion, she knew she should do something. There was a reason why a magician need to bring their magical staff anywhere. The artifact helped them to focus their power and amplify it. It was the same thing with magic incantation.

In the nick of time, she wouldn't have time to chant anything. She threw her right arm to Wataru's direction in stopping gesture - frantically, silently and repeatedly yelled '_Shield!' _in her mind. She didn't know whether she managed to erect the shield or not. She prayed she did. The needle rained over Wataru and he was covered in smoke of blinding dust.

The next second she knew, something was flying to her master and the man she regarded as a family toppled over.

"Master!" She ran to him. Her chest was tight with terror.

She held her master in her brace. Five needles stabbed in his chest, one had evidently punctured his heart. Blood flooded as unstoppable thin red stream from all the injuries.

Bresin held his hand tightly, calling him again and again, willing him to open his eyes. She barely noticed the floating crystals had fallen with a thud to the sandy earth behind her.

Master Lambda opened his eyes with difficulty. His breath was ragged and heavy.

"Bresin… My dear…" He said weakly.

"Master, stay with me! I'm going to call healers! They would be able to do something! You will be all right!" Bresin said between her sobs, she didn't even know when she had started crying.

Master Lambda shook a fraction of his head, gesturing that it would be useless.

Bresin shook her head vigorously. "No, Master… You will be fine… You will be okay…" Her voice was trembling.

Master Lambda suddenly averted his gaze to a point behind Bresin. "I'm sorry…"

Bresin turned to find Wataru stood behind her. He suffered a few bloody scratches all over him but nothing was fatal. His knees suddenly buckled and he fell to all four.

"I'm sorry for being consumed by greediness…" Master Lambda continued. "I've done… a wrong thing…" He paused, trying to get some breath.

"I'm sorry too… I didn't mean to inflict fatal damage." Wataru replied regretfully. He struggle to stand up. "I'm going to call for help." He said before running to the door as fast as his injured self allowed him to.

"He'll be back soon. Hang in there, Master." Bresin said, trying to fake calmness.

"It was… a fleeting ego…" Master Lambda said, keeping his eyes closed. "…I was so stupid..."

"Don't worry, Master. Wataru would forgive you. You will be okay and we can fix everything right." Bresin whispered softly.

"…I am so proud of you… You can cast spell without chant or staff…" Master Lambda smiled and opened a fraction of his eyes before closing it again.

Bresin could hardly stop her flowing tears. It was so rare to have her master's compliment twice in a day. She would be happy if it was uttered in any other day. But right now, it sounded too much like a goodbye.

"…I should have… gone for the tea … instead of… doing this…"

Bresin dangerously noticed the gap between his words was longer while his words were becoming shorter. "Yes, you should." She said with a dry joke. "Don't worry, we can still do it after you're healthy…" She gently added.

"…It was too bad… I cannot… taste the cookies… you made…"

Bresin stunned. "You knew…? Since when…?"

Master Lambda chuckled before he coughed blood. Bresin wiped it clean while quivering with fright.

"Your master… is old… dear… not blind…"

Bresin forced herself to smile; her tears streamed like a river.

"… I… was… so… looking… forward… for… it…"

Bresin surprised when her master suddenly turned limp in her brace. She dully noticed people's wet footsteps and urgent shouts when she hysterically shook her master awake to no avail. Master Lambda has passed away. It was raining heavily outside – just like what Master's Lambda had said before he lost his rheumatic.

* * *

A/N: The title is taken from Mid Era English, "departure", which refer to the death of… well, it's obvious lol I think reader should have a good guess of what's happening during that decisive time of Wataru and Lambda confrontation. I honestly had a hard time arranging a winning battle when Wataru have nothing at hand… For those who didn't have an idea, it will be explained in next chapter (but actually it's very simple lol). Lambda's sudden turn was inspired by a thought of "what happened if Gandalf failed the ring test?" (yeash, what an old theme). Next one will be the last chapter, look forward to hear your review. ^^


	10. Orektós

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time last year ^^;; But here is the last chapter. Fourteen pages and had a few times rewriting it because I was dissatisfied with the result. As usual, pardon for the grammatical error.

* * *

Disc: [put proper disclaimer here]

Title: orektós

* * *

_He jumped when a slippery tentacle touched his lower arm. He took a few steps away from it. In this dark place where he couldn't even see his hand, he was not even sure whether he was distancing or closing himself to it. One thing he was sure of, the tentacles were everywhere. Or he had run to nowhere. Either of them should be the truth. Cause he sure as hell had been running for... he frowned. He couldn't remember. Time was nothing in this place._

_The first time the tentacle appeared, it circled itself tightly on his arm. He didn't have a time to react because it had immediately jerked him, dragging him through the smooth floor in the darkness. He tried to pull it off but it was too slippery. He resorted in biting it off. It felt gross in his mouth. If he could vomit, he would have. Instead, he spit as much as he could before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He was never hungry nor thirsty in this space – not that he could find something to eat or drink in this nothingness. He never slept but he had a lot of memory flashes – which had stopped quite awhile before the tentacles appeared._

_His arm stung where the tentacles had grabbed him. It managed to drag him a few times after the first attempt – though considering his running record, he admit he was quite good at avoiding them. Every limb where the tentacles had gripped him emitted a stinging pain. _

_He scrunched his eyes shut. He did not know what those tentacles were nor where they intended to drag him. But gut feeling told him he should flee. After contemplating his increasing 'injuries', he finally understood._

_His death was approaching. Mitsuru fearfully clasped his hand._

* * *

Wataru buried his head in his hands. He sighed with frustration for the countless times since morning. The green coloured bed and sheet didn't help calm his mind. Nor was the beautiful greenery behind the window at his second floor room, exactly beside his bed. He could hear soft murmurs from behind the white screen separating him and other patients. The things similar to hospital room in Wataru's world were the said white screen and patient beds which were lined as a row. He was slightly thankful at least everything on the bed was not white. It would remind him too much of her mother's hospitalization. Though he doubted he would be able to spare any thought for that right now.

Ever since Master Lambda death, it was a total confusion. He could – would – by force drag himself to the ship and departed at once after dressing his wounds. But Bresin was in no condition to go anywhere. Not to mention the healers gave him a strict warning not to move too much – point was being made sure to be taken by drugging him senseless. About 12 hours ago, he was bandaged in nearly all parts of his body. Right now, he _only_ had dressing in arms, legs and plasters on his face. Most of them were scratches which starting to heal quickly after being tended.

What a fiasco. Term applied for both the people around him and his plan. After leaving Bresin in the meditation room and promised her to come with help, honestly he himself didn't have that much strength to run around. However, his condition spoke for him whin he shouted desperately for anyone who would hear. Guards were sent for the healers who thankfully arrived immediately on the scene.

He didn't have time to explain to either Lione or Meena. Healers performed some emergency bandage before carrying him away with stretchers to a place he assumed to be infirmary of some sort. Everything was blurry from that point on. The loss of blood made him dizzy. He barely could talk. He tried to tell them that they had a ship departing at evening; he waved his weak hand and tried to get up from the bed. The staffs apparently fed up with his resistance which obviously did not help stopping the bleeding and forced him drank a sleeping drug.

Only this morning he managed to explain to both of his friends. Apparently Bresin didn't tell them anything aside from assuring all party that Wataru was not responsible for her Master's death. He grimaced. Of course he was. He was the one who threw the sand needles. It was self defense. Either he down or the other opponent did. Nevertheless, the guilt gnawed in his mind. It was him who killed Master Lambda. One thing he couldn't understand was how myriads needles could miss puncturing any of his vital organs. He wondered briefly whether Bresin had interfered before immediately dismissed the idea. Bresin was a strong magician. If she was protecting him, it wouldn't be a half-assed protection where he would end up as a bloody mummy – which meant there was only one explanation. Master Lambda had never intend to kill him – though the old man's eyes expressed otherwise. He recalled the deep unwavering stare the magician directed at him. It was a very convincing act. He gritted his teeth. He was completely at loss at how to face Bresin. Her master intended to scare him off but he killed him instead – accidentally.

He made a mental calculation. He only had three days – today included – to rescue Mitsuru before it was too late. He raised himself from the bed, wobbled a bit before straightening up. He was offered a carriage escort when he asked a medical staff the direction of funeral house in the city. He was assured it could be immediately arranged before he gladly accepted. His head was still dizzy. Anemia can't be cured in twenty four hours. He grimaced mentally. It would be outrageous of him to ask Bresin whether she could perform the spell while she was mourning for her master. He didn't have a choice though. Mitsuru couldn't wait.

* * *

Meena sat beside Bresin. The girl had looked so lonely and broken even though her tears had dried.

"I heard from Wataru." She said to the unresponsive figure. She had just visited Wataru this morning. He looked much better from yesterday after a proper rest – even though he was still pale. She went to funeral house afterwards.

The funeral house was in the west part of the city. The gray building loomed lonely at the corner of the city. Constant trickle of people were going in and out through the building entrance.

Funeral house was a temporary place to store the body before it was cremated. Friends and families could pay their early respect to the deceased. The ashes would be spread in the sea while a small portion of it would be kept in a small cylindrical clay case – adorned with the deceased's name and death date. The case would be kept in memorial house where it would stay another hundred year before the content was cast into the sea and the clay was broken and melted to make a new one.

As there were only two funeral house in the capital, each was huge. At least thirty rooms were available in this two storey building. Each room had a high platform to put the open wooden coffin where the deceased resided. Left side of the room was occupied with tables and chairs. Another side was furnished with fading brown carpet and lots of cushions – mainly for sitting purpose but also used as sleeping place when family members resisted going home.

She clasped Bresin's hand and let it remain in the magician's lap. Bresin who kept her gaze to the coffin on the platform didn't react more than a fraction of squeezing back, acknowledging – might even be thankful of – her gesture. Meena knew, words would never been enough for occasion like these. She sighed mentally.

She was totally at loss when she had been confronted with the shocking news yesterday. Mind you, it was labeled shocking for her but it would be categorized as devastating for Bresin. Bresin had pulled herself just enough to clear the misunderstanding of "Wataru had done malice to Master Lambda" and somehow managing the funeral decisions. Of course, the position of the wise magician had also helped in having a lot of things automatically decided – in the name of 'proper'. The Princess immediately expressed her condolences and summoned the magician's apprentice for a quick explanation. Meena did not doubt the Princess as an authority would have gotten the proper explanation.

Meena had immediately visited the infirmary but Lione had already been there. The healer had assured her that Wataru "had significant blood loss but not life threatening as long as he would rest well". They had even handed her the dragon whistle, telling her that Wataru had blown the soundless thing before he fainted in exhaustion. Wataru had been given a calming concoction due to his resistance but apparently his body gave up before the medicine could kick in.

Lione had left her, saying that he would need to help Wataru re-planning their journey. It didn't even dawn in her head to help Lione, for her attention had been solely directed to the patched-up teenager laying on the bed. His bandages were soaking red in a few places, creating odd blotches of pink and deep red on white. She had seated beside him, softly calling his name and holding his limp hands. She had known he couldn't hear her. Tears had formed in her eyes, threatening to flow. Looking at him unconscious with shallow breath and worn out, her heart couldn't help but ached. She wished she could be the one replacing him in bed right now. Meena had allowed herself a few sobs before wiped her tears it away. She had stayed until nightfall when Wataru's breathing had turned even.

With unexplained anger, she had determined to find Bresin to demand answers to her simple question. Why? What happened? She had found the girl in her master's study room, seated in Master Lambda comfortable armed chair behind the desk. Bresin had not bothered to turn on the light in the room. Meena couldn't see her face for there was no moon. Garden light behind the window glass did not help with their weak illumination.

Meena stood at the nearby candle stand and pull out the thing Wataru called 'matches' from her pocket. He had taught her how to use it. It was awesomely easier and faster than fire stone. She lighted all the five candles on the stand near the desk. She turned and let the light basking Bresin, her own shadow dancing at the background with every flickering fire.

Even before she had spat out the question, she could feel her anger seeped away. Bresin had been staring off to some distance, tears streaming from the unfocused gaze. Meena had steeled herself. The girl had owed her answers.

Meena cleared her throat before asking. Her tone was far softer than she had expected. It had been the only time Meena had asked Bresin for an explanation. Bresin slightly turned her head to her before scrunched her eyes shut. She pulled her knee up, hugged it and hid her face behind it - completely covered herself. Meena had felt guilty when she heard Bresin's cry. The girl's shoulder quivered under her every sobs.

Meena had walked to her. She had hugged her long until her friend's sobs receded and fell asleep in fatigue. She had carefully arranged the most comfortable position the girl could sleep in without waking up with aching neck. She had even fetched a blanket for her. She had patted the girl gently. She had felt dissatisfied but her questions could wait. Meena's important person was still alive while this girl's not.

She knew eventually Bresin and Wataru need to talk. Apology and question, they would need to settle it themselves.

* * *

Lione had asked Wataru whether the boy has any plan. He seemed to be restless during the whole trip back – Lione knew he was running out of time. He was posting a short report when he heard about the incident. He had immediately rushed to the meditation room. He had seen Wataru being carried away while another healer team went inside the dome. He had found Bresin calling hysterically to Master Lambda. He had also collected and kept the crystals they had been collecting for nearly a month and suspiciously laid there.

After his visit to castle's infirmary, he could hear rumours which had spread fast. He had heard how Wataru was depicted as a villain – a greedy Highlander. The people stopped talking when he was around though, thank goodness because he would have done more than baring his teeth. Disgracing Highlander was not the best way to keep him humoured. At evening, he was summoned by the Princess. He found Bresin was also in the room.

It dawned on him that if Wataru had defected – which he likely disbelieved, they would want him to represent Highlander to allow capture and punishment. For punishing a Highlander would have a dire consequence if there was no strong proof for the crime. Highlander organization had that much prestige. Not anyone could simply be a Highlander. The people were wisely chosen. Of course, that did not mean they never had any defect - but it was a tiny number. He had been travelling with Wataru more than a month. The teenager had the potential. He had a good intuition and sometimes, intuition was the only choice to go with. He didn't agree with the way he did things – like when he broke into Deci's house, but it could be set right with more training.

His mind wandered back to the main issue. Apparently not even Bresin had known what had had happened to her master. It was an odd event. Did that mean the crystal store some kind of latent evil intention? Was magician the only one affected? He had a lot of question that nobody could answer. He could see that Bresin did not want to take part in the investigation as well. The little human girl was too exhausted and downcasted to do anything.

Bresin had been allowed to be excused from the room and being given freedom to manage the funeral of Master Lambda as how she saw as fit. It was a short discussion after she had left. The law enforcer would need to consult with their own magical department investigation before proceed on anything else. Lione had returned to the room and considered how he should help re-arranging the trip.

He hummed a bass tone in his room while thinking. He never hummed in front of anyone else. He found out that his humming sounded like a low growl for anyone else. He didn't mean to scare people, so he kept his humming to himself.

He didn't understand why Wataru had blown the whistle. It was not a good idea to call a dragon to a city no matter how you look at it. He wondered whether the dragon would it wreak havoc in its nervousness or panic. He knew the dragons didn't have bad intention. Or at least, he could single out Jozo would not.

He wondered if Wataru had an idea of traveling with the dragon. He grimaced. Previous flying trip was nowhere near safe, to even think about comfort was laughable. They were basically holding on _furs_, for Goddess sake. He didn't want to think how if the furs they were grabbing fell off due to their weight.

On the other side, it was of course faster. If they needed to fly, they would need something safer - considering they might need to fly for the whole day. He walked out of the room. He would stop at the funeral house for a short visit before dropping at his friend's workshop. He had a good idea of what to use for a dragon flight.

* * *

Bresin felt numb. She felt like she was underwater. Everything sounded distant. She has lost her only family - again. Master had a lot of visitors since early morning. Most of them were some sort of officers in the castle. They gave her a small nod and left after a short time. She was thankful - she didn't have any mood to talk. She wanted to be left alone. It occurred in her mind that she hadn't sent any news to Master's two other disciples. But she didn't even know how to contact them. She pushed the matter to the corner of her mind. They would know sooner or later when the news was spread.

She could feel Meena's hand on hers. She had stayed at her side since the morning. Meena's presence was acceptable since the cat girl barely speaking. Lione was here too but he had left before Meena arrived.

Bresin saw Wataru walked in the room. She could feel his glance on her before he approached the platform for a prayer – and forgiveness, she hoped. She didn't know what exactly happened to her Master. She didn't even know where the crystals had gone if Lione didn't mention it during yesterday's meeting.

She would obviously investigate the matter. Nevertheless, it could only be done after Wataru's problem finished – because they were pressed for time. She knew at least she had to make up for her Master's mistake – _if_ it was indeed a mistake.

Master had promised her a spell for the seal exchange. Knowing Master, he would have it ready in his study room – which explained why she was there last night. She had written the spell on a white paper, copied from a bookmarked page of an old book laid on the desk. She hadn't left the room after that. The study room had brought back a lot of memories of her and her Master. But in the end she couldn't bear the sadness and blew off the lights. She remained in the dark room. It was cozy in a lonely way.

She suddenly realized someone was calling at her. She was quite surprised that Wataru was hunched in front of her. He looked at her worriedly. Silly boy. It was her who should be worried about him. Judging at how he could walk around, he should be all right though he still had a pale complexion.

Wataru sat down and cleared his throat. She could feel Meena unclasping her hand from hers. It was the first time she looked at the cat girl after her arrival. She motioned her to stay when she saw Meena was hesitantly inching away.

After awhile, Wataru seemed troubled. It was obvious that he wanted to talk. Bresin wondered whether she should start. She had something she needed to say as well.

"I…" Wataru and Bresin said and stopped at the same time.

Wataru smiled nervously while Bresin smiled weakly.

"You first." Wataru said.

"I'm sorry that things turned out this way." Bresin said and slightly bow in apology.

Wataru immediately shook his head. He waved his hands in front of her. "No no. It was me who should apologize! I…" He grimaced. "…accidentally caused Master Lambda's death. I threw the needles without seeing where it would land in. It was a pure guesswork." He looked very regretful.

It took awhile for Bresin to digest his word. She wondered how big of a heart a man had to be when he had being threatened to be killed, survived but apologized to the threatener's disciple instead. If it was anyone else, she would have taken it as a mockery. However, she could see nothing as such in Wataru's eyes. It was filled with honest regret. She wondered again, if she was in his position, could she react the way he did?

Wataru apparently had taken her stunned silence as disapproval. He bowed deeply and repeated his apology.

"No, it's fine… Apology is accepted if you accepted mine." Bresin cracked her first grin in the day. She suddenly felt lighter.

Wataru seemed relieved before he suddenly looked apprehensive again.

"What is it?" Bresin asked.

"Well, I know you are in mourning period and it's so disrespectful of me to ask you of this but…" He paused, Bresin waited. "…about the spell. I wonder if you have acquired it." He looked very worried.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Really?" Wataru brightened a bit. "Will it be fine with you if… if we depart as soon as possible?" He looked hopeful and guilty at the same time.

Bresin smiled reassuringly. "I'm ready to go. Things in here have been settled for the time being."

"Thanks! Let me find Lione whether he would have any idea on any fast transport. I'll let you know as soon as we have arranged something." Wataru said and stood up in haste, ended up staggering due to his anemia. Meena immediately at his side, helping him steady himself.

"Careful, Wataru." Meena chided gently. "Do you even know where Lione is?"

Wataru seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head. "You're right. I don't know… Anyone?" He looked at Bresin and Meena who both shook their head. Wataru sighed.

"Oh, by the way…" Meena pull out something from her pocket. She handed him the dragon whistle.

Wataru blinked. "Why do you have it?"

"The healer gave me yesterday."

"It must have dropped from my pocket…" Wataru said absent-mindedly and took the whistle, stuffed it in his pocket.

"No, they said you blew it before you passed out."

Bresin and Wataru gasped in surprise.

"You did what?"

"I did what?"

Meena looked amused at both them. "You didn't realize you blew it?" She asked Wataru.

"No, I didn't!"

"A dragon in the middle of densely populated city…" Bresin muttered. "Do you think he will come?"

"He will." Meena and Wataru confirmed.

Bresin grimaced. "I don't think calling him to the city is good idea."

"It wasn't my idea actually." Wataru frowned. "But now we can have it as an idea." He beamed.

"You're right… perhaps he could help transporting us!" Meena exclaimed.

Bresin's stomach churned. How she hated flying. "Excuse me, is there any way we can tell our direction to him? Previously it was only a boat around the island, he might be able to find it fast but I don't think it would be this easy this time." She reasoned.

"Actually, I didn't know as well how he did it." Meena said thoughtfully.

"I suspect he read our memories." Wataru said hesitantly. "Don't quote me but he didn't seem to hesitate of the direction. He flied straight to the ship." He paused. "Or he might just have the knack for direction." He shrugged lightheartedly.

Bresin rolled her eyes. Trust Wataru to come out with the simplest solution.

"If, I said _if_, the flying idea is feasible, don't you think we need to have a better plan rather than holding on its slippery fur for the whole trip?"

Wataru nods. "You're right. I will try to think of something."

"Do you need help for anything?" Meena asked.

Wataru shook his head. "Just accompany Bresin."

"I can take care of myself." Bresin injected, slightly offended.

"Don't get offended, that's not what I mean." Wataru immediately apologized. "What we will be doing is brainstorming; where we will do it doesn't matter. I can go look for Lione myself. I _hope_ he's somewhere in the castle…" He added after a quick glance to the coffin, "Beside, in time like this, gentle companion is the best." He smiled.

Bresin couldn't feel offended. It was a genuine care, not some pity shed involuntarily on her. She nodded slightly and gestured him to leave and do whatever he wanted to do.

* * *

It was afternoon before Wataru could meet Lione.

"I was looking for you." Wataru said, intercepting him in front of his room.

"I heard. So?" Lione opened the door and gestured him to enter.

"Bresin told me she could leave anytime."

"I see."

"I blew the dragon whistle yesterday so Jozo will come."

"I know."

Wataru muttered something along the line of how everyone knew he had blown the whistle while he himself hadn't had any inclination about it.

"Come again?" Lione raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing. So I'm here to discuss of how we can travel in air without needing to hold on desperately to Jozo's fur."

"Do you even think it's feasible?"

"What do you mean?"

"Direction, we cannot just mention town name and expect him to fly us there."

"Yes I understand… but considering he could fly us directly to the ship in the middle of nowhere… I believe it will be okay."

"You believe." He said skeptically.

"I believe." Wataru nodded affirmatively.

Lione paused. He liked the kid and his confidence. Did he mention that Wataru's knack usually was right? However, relying only on intuition shouldn't be made as a habit. Lione decided to let it pass this time.

"I have an idea." Lione said. Wataru's expression turned brighter.

"I have a friend whose work was creating water barrels. We can use the steel cylindrical barrel."

Wataru blinked. "How big is the barrel?" He tilted his head questioningly.

"More than tall enough for an adult to stand and barely wide enough for two person to sit. It won't be comfortable as we would need to take turn to sit but it's better than nothing."

Wataru nodded. "We can tie the barrels on Jozo's forelegs. We can use canvas to cover the lid in case of raining."

"The barrel has lid."

"Even better!" Wataru exclaimed. "Wow Lione… you are awesome."

"You mean the barrel."

"The barrel is, but since you are the one who found it of course you are more awesome! Can we get the barrel soon?"

"We are lucky because they have two of that size left."

"Can we have it delivered here soon?"

"You intend to let the dragon land here?"

"Better than have him land in the middle of city. Waiting at the city outskirt is also a good idea but it will take more time for Meena and Bresin to reach him. So I think here will be best. There is enough wide space at West garden."

"You do remember you are on someone else's territory, don't you? You haven't asked for Princess' permission." Lione pointed out dryly.

"Oh, I did. This morning I requested an audience but her schedule was full so I left her lady-in-waiting a short letter. I notice her lawn will get damaged and I apologized in advance."

Lione disregarded the last sentence and nodded approvingly.

"I'll be at the dance hall if you need anything." Wataru said and walked out the room.

Lione halted him with a curious question. "What are you doing at the dance hall?"

"It has a glass roof and it is in a high place. I can put up a surveillance to check up if Jozo's is coming." Wataru replied and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

It was evening when Wataru perceived a lonely white spot in the orange sky. It was getting larger in a few minutes and he could discern wings. He suppressed an urge to squeal. Jozo has arrived!

He didn't know how good a dragon can smell. Comparing it to a dog seemed to insulting. But even dog would have a hard time looking for a person in a city when it recognized the smell. He blew the whistle again hoping Jozo could pinpoint his location more accurately.

* * *

Wataru and Lione were tying the barrels while Jozo was standing straight – easing their tying process. The dragon looked lazily at them. A few guards were looking warily at the dragon. Bresin and Meena arrived when they had just finished.

"Sorry, it was one hell of a crowd." Meena said.

"It's to be expected, it is not everyday city folks saw a flying dragon." Bresin added wryly.

Wataru gave them an ironic smile. He had to calm down one of the guards who thought Black Disaster was going to repeat once again.

"I hope there won't be any chaos." Wataru sighed.

"As soon as we're out of here, there won't be." Lione said.

Jozo suddenly moved. He approached Bresin and Meena. The guards immediately retreated further in fright.

_Meena. Bresin._

Surprise was evident in Bresin's face. Wataru grinned - she must have not expected Jozo to remember her name. Jozo then gave both of them a full body licks. Girls were squealing in shock. Wataru laughed. Lione cracked a smile. If they noticed how Lione and Wataru were damp, they should have expected it coming.

"You've told him where we are going?" Bresin asked Wataru, wiping the wet saliva from her face.

"I've told him. I even pictured it in my mind." Wataru said. "You know where we will be going, don't you, Jozo?" Wataru pat its hind leg.

Jozo gave him an amused nod. Apparently he found the girls' squealing interesting.

They climbed the thin steel stairs attached to the barrel both inside out. Girls were at the left while boys were at the right. Jozo took flight as soon as they closed the barrel's lid.

* * *

They stopped twice during the journey and reached the small castle the next evening. Bresin felt sick during the whole trip. She couldn't keep his food down so she ate as little as possible. She didn't feel better after landing. The gloomy swamp was sickening. The trees in the swamp were humming in low tone. She could discern that this place was old, though not as old as Dragon Island's. She had fewer problems with trees in the Crystal Palace garden because most of them were young – newly planted. Old tree was more disturbing. A group of them were distressing. Bresin bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" Wataru asked her worriedly.

"I'm not. But I'll live."

It only took Bresin a second to see the small castle. "He is there?"

"Yes…"

"Let's go and get it done."

"Jozo, thank you very much. You can stay here and rest." Meena and Wataru patted him. Jozo immediately laid down and snoozed. The flight must have been very exhausting.

They advanced inside the eerily silent castle. The group advanced with tense feeling. It was the first time for Bresin and Meena to be in here. Bresin was not sure whether she preferred to be out in the swamp or in the castle. Both of them were unsettling in their own way.

Disregarding the outside rundown appearance, the castle was actually beautiful in the inside. Bresin frowned as they climbed the flight of stairs. This place was somehow familiar in her mind…

They were walking down the browned wall corridor. Bresin glad she couldn't hear the swamp's voice through the high glass window lined neatly at her right. It seemed to take forever for them to reach the protruding sculpture they saw immediately when they reached the end of the stairs. A part of human body - where it hadn't supposed to be there – obstructed the rest of the door carvings.

"Put the crystal on the floor." Bresin said to Lione. She stood facing the door.

Lione unwrapped and put the crystals on the floor between Bresin and the door. She noticed night has fallen. It was very dim because they only had starlight. Moon was hiding shyly behind the cloud.

"I don't know the effect of the spell so I suggest you guys to take more space." Bresin said warningly. Everyone shuffled away.

She closed her eyes in concentration. Both hands were holding her staff tightly in front of her.

"I am here to call you out from your deep slumber, O Essence of Lives."

The crystals were starting to shine, the light penetrated through her closed eyelids. A short satisfaction flashed through her as she had successfully finished the first step.

"Awaken and heed my command. Fulfill your purpose!"

She could feel the breeze when the crystals had started to swirl. She could also feel the magical power it had emitted. Suddenly the air turned heavy and she felt as if she was sucked into a deep emptiness.

* * *

Wataru ran to Bresin in alarm when he had seen her collapsed. He was immediately thrown back by unseen force. He groaned. His previous bruises had yet healed. His whole body was protesting in pain. Meena knelt beside him in worry. He could see Lione had also shared the same fate at the other side.

The crystals were swirling and shining brightly on top of Bresin. It locked her in. They couldn't touch her.

* * *

Bresin awoke when she felt a stinging pain at her right cheek. The slap came again and she yelped. Eyes not yet focused, she rolled away from the assailant and sat up.

She cupped her cheek and looked venomously at whoever had been slapping her. Her eyes widen in bewilderment. Was she looking at the mirror? How come she could see _herself_ sitting? Where the hell the wide grassland came from anyway? And it should be night time, not broad daylight with a bright clear sky. Except if she had fainted and had a time lapse. Which means this would be the next day. Or the next few days.

She jumped when the angry doppelganger stood up. It wasn't mirror. She had yet stand. The figure approached her, pointing at her with her staff. She scrambled to her feet and looking around for any weapon. Another staff laid at her feet. It was hers. She hastily glanced to see the doppelganger held the same staff. She picked the staff up while retreating carefully.

She didn't know anymore which the real one was. Was the staff she held on was hers? Or was it the one at the doppelganger hand? But did it really matter?

She realized belatedly that the doppelganger has been silently chanting a spell. She screamed 'Shield!' when the fire balls launched onto her. She was thrown to the ground by a few fireballs. She didn't manage to create a proper shield. A few burn injuries were evident in her feet and arms. Bresin chuckled bitterly while struggling to stand up.

"Couldn't expect less from myself." She said to no one in particular.

The doppelganger was unfazed. She continued her assault by chanting another spell. Or at least that was what Bresin predicted. She could only see the lips moving with no voice.

"That's not fair! I never chanted silently!" She said in annoyance before responding with another shield. She correctly deduced the ice attack. She praised herself for her never-discovered lips reading ability. Or at least self-lips-reading ability. It felt so weird when you were fighting someone who had your face.

"Can't you look like someone else?" She grumbled and launched a payback ice attack.

The battle lasted for awhile. They were on par. Bresin was getting tired while the doppelganger didn't show any sign of fatigue. Once between three or four attack would hit. She had a lot of burns and scratches. She wondered why if the doppelganger had taken so much trouble to look like her, to learn her whole spell, but not copying her stamina?

She narrowly missed the sand needle. It grazed her throat. She was furious. The doppelganger didn't reply to any question – as if its sole purpose was that simply obvious - to kill Bresin. She gripped his staff tightly in frustration.

Unexpectedly, she saw an opening. She immediately casted a water spell which she modified into freezing spell when the doppelganger was thrown to the hard ground.

"Now how should we deal with you?" She stood at her side, smiling triumphantly in her anger. The doppelganger's was frozen from the neck down and looked at her with same furious face.

"Don't look at me that way! I'm nearly killed by you! It was me who should be angry!" Bresin spat.

Bresin surprised when the copy cried. The twin's expression didn't change but tears were clearly streaming from her eyes. Bresin knelt down and touched her face gently. Her hearts was hurting.

She wondered. Was this her face when she felt how life hadn't been fair with her? Ever since she could remember, she had always being alone. Her loved ones never had the chance to live longer than her. Her unwanted ability distinguished her from other people. It was so unjust. Couldn't she just be a normal people? Looking at herself on the ground, Bresin's anger seeped away. Was the twin actually her inner self? Was she actually angry and crying all this time?

"It's okay, you'll be okay." She caressed the copy's face soothingly. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it. I'm sorry…" Bresin could hear herself muttering the apology repeatedly. Tears started flowing from her face too. The copy slowly crystallized and turned into vapors.

_What is it that you want, little girl?_

"Who is that?" Bresin shouted to the empty grassland. The voices appeared from nowhere.

_Who we are is not important anymore. But what is it that you want, little girl?_

The voice sounded distant and peculiar. It was as if a mix of man and woman. Bresin couldn't decide.

"What do you mean? I want out of this place!"

_You thought you are here but you are not._

"Stop talking in riddles!"

_You summoned us. You have to show us your worth._

Bresin digested the information. She blinked. "You are the crystals?"

_We are the Essence of Lives._

"What happened? I am supposed to help Wataru's friend!"

Is that what you want, little girl?

Bresin frowned unpleasantly. "Believe me, I endured a torturous flying trip just for this. I know what I want."

_We can revive your master._

Bresin stunned.

_We can even revive your step parents. Or your parents._

Bresin was at loss of words.

_But you have to choose. We can only revive one._

"What… what do you mean? I don't even know my parents, it will be impossible for you!" Bresin didn't sound as convinced as she was though.

_Everyone knows their parents. You just don't remember. _

Bresin was silent. Then a thought flashed in her mind. "What happened to Master Lambda?"

The crystals paused a moment. _He didn't pass the test. _

"…And?" Bresin pressed when the crystals did not elaborate.

_He didn't pass the test. _

Bresin rolled her eyes. "You mean he did not win the fight earlier?"

The crystal didn't answer.

"He is an old man. What do you expect?" Bresin gritted her teeth in anger.

_Age doesn't important. It was a battle with your inner self. With him, it was his greed. He lost. To his own desire._

Bresin felt downcast after receiving the fact. She lamented.

_So what is it that you want, little girl? Your master, your step parents, or your parents?_

Bresin hesitated. She could have one her family back. Her master? It happened too sudden, she didn't even have a chance to say a proper goodbye. Or her step parents? They had been kind and loving to her for years. Or her parents? She had never known them, nor knew what had happened to them. All the choices were so tempting.

She paused.

Or she could return to her world and continue her current live with her new friends. She admitted she had drawn close Wataru, Meena and even the silent Lione. She wondered how Wataru would reacted if she betrayed him and revive one of her own kin instead. He had been so kind to apologize to her about her Master. He should be able to forgive him this once, shouldn't he?

She hesitated. She recalled how hard Wataru had been working to collect the crystals. She saw his pain, his determination, his sadness. She recalled how her Master had decidedly attack Wataru. She clutched her head.

She couldn't do it. Her Master had done wrongly to Wataru once. As a disciple, it was her responsibility to set the mistake right. Her Master had lost to the temptation. She couldn't disappoint him and did the same!

_You have made your choice._

"Yes, I have made my choice." Bresin sensed the crystals would know even if she didn't mention it.

_And your choice is…_

"My choice is…" Bresin shut her eyes when everything around her turned into a blinding light.

* * *

A/N: Work is evil – whoever disagrees with me must never work 10 hours a day in a week. Title is taken from Greek words which mean 'upright' – cause this chapter's end was hanging very much on Bresin's uprightness. There is one more epilogue to go which I will post... as soon as possible lol kidding, I'll do it before my birthday in March.


	11. Epilogus

A/N: I got a lot of things going last month (who doesn't?). Well, here's the epilogue. I apologize for being late again.

_

* * *

Epilogus_

Disc: standard disclaimer applies

* * *

"You're going to bring this to them?"

Meena nods. Zeema sighed sympathetically. "If only the he would wake up…" He murmured while walking down the corridor to his store.

Meena watched him disappeared behind the door before she continued her steps. She balanced her tray of food in a hand before opening the door. Wataru immediately helped her transporting the tray to the desk between the beds.

It was a simple room with adjacent bathroom. Two single beds separated with a desk occupied the room, leaving some space for chairs. Wataru had drawn one at each bed. The curtain was drawn and the garden was laid behind the glass window. Meena could also see the porch where Wataru had sat a month ago when he was talking with Kattsu.

She knew just like that time, Wataru wasn't interested in the beauty of the garden. While she was there staring off outside the window, Wataru had helped Bresin to a sitting position. She walked to his side.

"Let me." She said and gestured him to the other side.

It was the fourth day since their return from the swamp. Everything ended so fast that she didn't even know what had happened. After Wataru had been thrown, the crystal had suddenly emitted a blinding light. When they had gained back their sight, Mitsuru had laid on top of Bresin. Both unconscious. The crystal was embedded in the door and the whole stone corridor wall had turned grey.

It had been a hard work carrying them back to Jozo and had him carried them to Zeema's village. They had landed somewhere outside the village to avoid ruckus but Jozo was too conspicuous to be missed. They cut off the rope and freed him from the barrel. He had flown somewhere to continue his interrupted rest.

Zeema had immediately called for the best healer available. The healer had diagnosed them to have extreme exhaustion and prescribed a few supplements drug. As they were in medicine seller's house, they didn't lack any. Aside from the drug, they had been feeding them with porridge.

Lione had departed the next day, answering a summon from Highlander post in vicinity to dispose a band of bandits. Meena didn't blame him and she believed Wataru too. It was not like Lione could do any better by staying at the sick's side. He might as well use his skill to help other people.

Wataru had been keeping watch on them since they were back. He rarely left the room. Meena had to settle with harsh word of how he wouldn't be useful as a caretaker without enough rest – forcing him to return to his room for sleep. Meena and Wataru took turn even though Zeema had offered them his maids to keep watch instead.

In Wataru's watch, Bresin woke up once last night - but for a very short moment. Healer was immediately sent. He had declared that the worst had passed and she would regain consciousness by tomorrow. Mitsuru, on the other hand, still on the condition as the first time they had carried him. Shallow breath, weak heartbeat, and pale complexion. At times, he would have a slight fever - just like last night.

Meena was going to feed Bresin when she heard a soft groan. She knew she wasn't imagining it when she saw the girl's contorted face. Wataru, who was also going to feed Mitsuru, immediately came to her side.

"Bresin…" Mitsuru called her softly.

Meena grasped the girl's hand. Bresin's eye flipped open. She blinked a few times before groaned with four days unused cord.

"Where am I?" Bresin frowned hearing her own hoarse voice.

"We're in Zeema's house." Meena answered, rubbing Bresin's palm with her other hand.

"What happened?" She wrenched her eye shut.

Wataru chuckled. "Actually that is our question."

Bresin look at him. "How's your friend?"

Wataru looked behind him glumly. "Not better than you."

"You should eat and rest first." Meena instantly said when Bresin had groaned again. Wataru sheepishly scratched his head for being inconsiderate.

"Thank you Bresin. For what you did back there. You can explain later. Rest well." He patted her and returned to feed Mitsuru who he also had put into a sitting position.

Meena held out a spoonful of porridge. "Open your mouth."

"I can feed myself." Bresin said while weakly reaching for the bowl.

"You will do no such thing. Open your mouth." Meena said sternly.

Bresin sighed and complied. Meena was satisfied when she drifted to sleep not long after her lunch.

* * *

Wataru nodded sleepily in his chair. Bresin had been moved to her own room. She was healthy enough to feed herself but under a strict advise of not to tire herself. Wataru was now staying in the same room as Mitsuru so he could look after him all the time. He was about to nod off when he heard a soft groan. He jerked in surprise. He blinked his eyes open, hoping it wasn't his sleepy imagination.

Mitsuru's face twisted slightly. It wasn't his imagination! He immediately stood up in anticipation, gently calling his friends name. It was like a honey in his mouth. Mitsuru opened his eyes drowsily.

"You're awake! Thank goodness! You're awake!" Wataru exclaimed. Perhaps it was relief, or it was happiness but he didn't realize it when the tears formed in his eyes.

"…Wataru…" Mitsuru whispered. His voice was hoarse and cracked badly.

"I'm going to call in healer!" Wataru said and grasped Mitsuru's hand tight. "Stay awake!" He dashed out of the room.

* * *

"I'm glad you're awake." Meena smiled while sending in a tray of porridge.

Mitsuru looked at her questioningly but nodded appreciatively.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you. This is Meena, you have heard about her. She's one of an important a friend who had helped me a lot during this journey." Wataru explained while helping Mitsuru to sit for his dinner.

"Nice to meet you." Mitsuru smiled tentatively. A smile which was returned by Meena a few folds wider.

"Get well soon. Wataru didn't tell us much about you. We need to know the person we have saved better." Meena said jokingly. Mitsuru chuckled.

Wataru took the bowl and started to feed Mitsuru.

"I'll take the bowl back later. You don't need to trouble yourself." Wataru said to Meena thankfully. Meena nodded and left the room.

Wataru sat at the chair beside Mitsuru's bed. He had told Mitsuru the overall story of his adventure. He wanted to wait for Mitsuru to get better before he delved into the details. Unexpectedly, Mitsuru wanted him to start immediately.

"I've been asleep for so long. I'm actually afraid to fall into it again so soon." He said wryly.

Wataru looked guilty. Mitsuru immediately continued, "Don't worry, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. You were there because of helping me."

Mitsuru rolled his eyes. He lightly tapped Wataru's hand. "That's what pals are for." He said before retracting his hand and exhaled a shaky breath, as if moving his arm took a great effort.

Wataru frowned deeply, Mitsuru light touch lingered on his hand. "Why… Why did you do that?"

Mitsuru tilted his head, not understanding the question.

Wataru stared at him. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"I told you, that's what good friend…"

"Good friend doesn't value more than your own life." Wataru cut in. He looked grave.

Mitsuru stared back silently.

Wataru sighed and looked down, breaking the eye contact. Pain was obvious in his face. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered and reached to grasp Mitsuru's hand tightly. From his sitting position, Wataru bent over to the bed and lean on his elbows, pulling Mitsuru's hand to his forehead, clasping it with both of his hand. Mitsuru's hand felt cool and smooth against his skin. "I think I will go insane if that happens again, this is the second time, I do not – will not – have the third time." Wataru murmured to himself.

Mitsuru looked at Wataru with gentle expression before turning into a smirk. "You want me to promise not to sacrifice other people. Now you want me not to sacrifice myself. Don't you think it's a bit too much to ask?"

Wataru jerked his head up. Annoyance flashed in his face when he saw the smirk.

"You know everything has a price. You have to make an equivalent payment." Mitsuru said with an all-knowing expression. Wataru had an urge to laugh.

"I'm so not going to hear your quote from manga." He retorted, laying down Mitsuru's hand on the bed but still reluctant to let it go.

"Ah of course, I forgot you read more manga than me. Which explains why your marks are just average. You should read your text book more." Mitsuru was nodding while talking.

Wataru rolled his eyes. "Yes, genius. But I'm not aiming to become a professor so average is fine."

They stared at each other before breaking into a fit of laugh. Oh, how Wataru missed the day he could hear Mitsuru's laugh.

Mitsuru stayed awake as long as he could, hearing Wataru recapitulated his story.

* * *

Mitsuru woke up before lunch time. They slept late last night. He chuckled weakly, somehow find it amusing that they behaved as if this was one of their common night stay-over event. Wataru was sleeping like a baby at the other bed.

He pushed himself to sit up. He gritted his teeth. It took more effort that he had imagined. He waited until his breath was regular before swinging his feet to the ground. It annoyed him to behave like an incapable grandfather. He forced himself to stand. A second after he managed to stand straight, his knees gave way. He fell to the floor, bumping his bed frame in the process.

Mitsuru eyed his friend warily, Wataru stirred in his sleep. He waited for a moment before convincing himself that Wataru wouldn't be awake. He assessed his arm and hip with a grimace. He would have bruises soon. Leaning on the bed frame, he heaved himself back to the bed with difficulties. He was panting hard and sweating. He resigned to wait for another day before trying to get up by himself again.

He sighed in frustration, recalling how he had been in running the dark places for a long time without even being tired. But then again, that place was not related to physical body. He scrunched his eyes shut. He couldn't sleep. It might be awhile before he could get used to the dark again without being afraid of those tentacles.

It had been so close. They had been grappling to bind him, to pull him into some unknown place. He had been running from them for so long when they started to get hold of him. They had emerged from nowhere altogether and in an instant, his arms, his legs, his torso, his waist… all were wrapped. He didn't need light or mirror to know that horror was reflected in his face. He couldn't fight them, they were too many. He had been scratching the floor, vainly trying to get hold of something, to stop them from pulling him further.

The more they drag him, the more he felt the pain. The sting had crawled steadily from his feet to his head. Along the time, it had become so unbearable that he shouted in pain. Tears involuntarily slid down his face while he was waiting for what he was so sure approaching - his death. Suddenly a light shone upon him. He could see everything clearly. His own body and - to his horror - his blood all over the black tiles. The tentacles had vanished under the light. The light had shined blindingly and he couldn't remember anything after it. When he had awoken, Wataru face was leaning upon him.

* * *

Bresin yawned and stretched her body. She felt perfect today. It was almost a week since she woke up. She heard Mitsuru had regained his consciousness too. She decided to drop for a visit today. Besides, it would be a good chance to let Wataru know. After careful consideration, she had settled to return to Crystal Kingdom tomorrow. She had not had a chance to properly mourning for her Master. Now that everything had quieted down, it was time to do her duty as a disciple.

She took a bath and wore a sleeveless lilac dress taken from the cupboard. She couldn't find her usual garments and going out in her sleeping gown was not a better choice. She stared at the burn scar on her left hand. She used to hide it with a long glove because it invited contempt and teasing from other people. She herself even viewed it with a sick expression whenever she looked at the mirror. But right now, she was kind of ignorant about it. She wondered if it was caused by her new friends who didn't look at her with disdain nor pretend not to see it when they saw the scar. Their acceptance had boosted her confidence so she could accept herself too.

She walked down to Wataru's room crossing the small garden. She knocked before opening the door.

She stared at the pale boy while Wataru took his time introducing them. Mitsuru was surprised looking at her burn scar. She had expected that coming. Nevertheless, she noticed something was different from how Mitsuru looking at her. It was as if he recognized something. She mentally recalled whether she ever met him somewhere. Nope, she was positive she had not.

"I don't mean to be offensive but where did you get those scars?" Mitsuru asked.

Bresin chuckled inwardly. Of course, common question.

* * *

"I don't remember. I had this since I was saved from a burned forest." Bresin answered.

Mitsuru eyes fractionally widen. Of course, why wouldn't he? There were only a handful of people carrying an armful of burn scar. His words were choked in his throat. What would the girl do if she knew he was the one who caused her childhood misery? The image of little girl burning in the forest flashed in his mind.

"It's been a short time but I'm here to tell you that I'll be off tomorrow." Bresin said after she saw that Mitsuru didn't say anything.

"Eh? So soon?" Wataru responded in surprise.

Bresin nodded. "Yes, I want to mourn for him properly." She replied in a gentle tone.

Wataru 'aaah' and scratched his head in comprehension.

All these time, Mitsuru was drowned in his own thought. Suddenly he snapped out with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry you have lost your important person because of me." Mitsuru said. He might not be able to tell her the truth now, but all along, he had intended to apologize.

Bresin was taken aback at the turn of the conversation. She immediately waved her hands even though she was still looking sad. "Nah, it's not your fault. He had fallen for his own desire…"

Mitsuru looked down and whispered, "yeah… he did. As I did."

"Anyway, I'm going out to the store and find Meena. I heard she's helping Keema out." Bresin said and retreated slowly to the door. "I need to thank her and tell her too that I'm going."

Wataru nodded and she was gone behind the door. Mitsuru immediately felt his shift of attention.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not really your fault. Master Lambda was just…" Wataru paused, couldn't find an exact word. Instead, he patted Mitsuru's shoulder.

Mitsuru waved his head. "No, that's not what I was talking about…" He murmured.

"Get better soon so we can go back! I wonder how long the time has gone in the other side. I hope no one file us a police report…" Wataru said suddenly with a funny worried expression.

Mitsuru chuckled. "You bet they would. We had been gone two months already. It would have accounted for more than two days."

Wataru held his head as if he had a sudden headache. "Uh… then we should start thinking of reasons right now."

Mitsuru smirked. He had one already but he was not going to tell his friend yet. Let Wataru be worried much longer. Mitsuru looked out of the window. It was a bright sunny day even contrasted to a dark foreboding he was sensing. Everything was fine up to this point and he hoped it would last at least until they return.

* * *

**~ Seal Fin ~**

A/N: Thank you very much for reading guys but no, this is not the end (or I'm just being bitter than this story didn't get that much yaoi scene even though that was the one I planned). I'm going to write the last ark but I need to complete the plot first. I got half of the events planned but still lack the completion ^^;; I don't think I will be posting it any earlier than last quarter of this year though cause I'm also trying to write my original story.

Here is a very short excerpt of the next arc:

* * *

Annoyance was evident in Mitsuru's expression. "What do you mean the door won't open?" He pressed.

Master Guru Lau looked amusingly at him. "I always thought that you are a very smart boy. Apparently your intelligence grows adversely by age. I was saying that you cannot return." He scratched his bearded chin with humour.

Wataru could see his friend was not up for humour at all. Wataru patted Mitsuru's shoulder indicating him to calm down. Due to some unknown reasons, Mitsuru seemed to be easily irritated by Master Guru Lau. "Is there any way you can open it?"

"I would have done it if I could, boy. Do you think I'm happy keeping two noisy boys here?" Master Guru Lau sipped his tea.

"Then do you have any idea when the door will be opened?"

Master Guru Lau looked thoughtful. "Might be tomorrow, or the day after, or ten years after… I can't predict that."

"So basically you're useless aren't you?" Mitsuru couldn't help but pitched in with a mocking tone.

Master Guru Lau slid him an irritated glance. "My task is to guard the passage of in and out. Things you asked have never been a concern to me."

"Then who can open the door?" Mitsuru restrained the anger in his voice.

"It's obvious. The Goddess of Fortune." Master Guru Lau answered him as if it was a ridiculous question.

"Does that mean we need to collect crystals again?" Wataru uttered with wince.

"Traveler can only call Goddess once." Mitsuru interjected. "I have failed and Mitsuru had succeed once. None of us can do it again." He looked troubled.

"Then does that mean we're stuck in Vision?" Wataru jaw dropped.

Before his horror could fully sink in, Master Guru Lau said lightly, "I can transport you to her castle."

Both Wataru and Mitsuru looked at him incredulously.


End file.
